The Pistis, Elpis and Storge of Yannis and Amalia
by Jacquera
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Ayla's family, this is their story, intersperced with extra from Ayla's, all events in the original books stand. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Amalia, warm in her furs, heard her little girl leave the lean to. Snuggling down further, she decided she would get up soon but it was too early yet. Hearing the distant hums of her child, she smiled; she was a lovely girl, so full of life. Seeing her mate had awakened, she leant over to him and was greeted with his arms snaking around her; he pulled her into a deep kiss. She reluctantly broke away, and getting up, she started to get ready for their day, as he did. They had just about finished getting dressed when she felt the first tremors. In fear, she could not move, and when she felt the ground underneath them open, she knew it was too late. As they fell into the chasm, she could hear Danyayla scream, "mother, motherr."

--

One moment, Yannis had been gazing into his lovely mate's eyes, the next he was falling, and as people say at those times, his life flashed before his eyes.

He could remember travelling nearly as long as he had lived. He knew that he had been born to a people named the Fanari; he remembered many things from when he was a small child, before they had started on their long journey. They had lived near the sea, and he still remembered the cool sea breeze tempering the long hot summers. He recalled his mother's mate going out onto that sea, in a hollowed out tree, to fish for the blue finned tunna that seem to teem there. They had been good times, always with full bellies. His mother would often go out gathering food, berries, edible roots and the small blackish, purple bitter fruit that she had discovered, she would dry these out in the sun for a couple of days, before she would let anyone eat them. They had been named olives after his mother, Olivia. When he was five summers the people of his hearth decided that they wanted to go on a journey. What they did not know, was they would never return. They followed the sea coast around, visiting people after people, many he could not remember, but as he got older, he would remember the ones that had a particular effect on him. One of these memories was when they reached the Venezia when he was ten, they had still been following the coast and they had just come upon these people in the middle of summer. Yannis had never been to a summer meeting before, not that he remembered, the previous years they had always travelled in the summer and wintered with the people they had met. So this was special, he had wandered around the area, shocked to see so many people. He had been given such delights to eat, his favourite was kebobs, bits of meat and vegetables laced onto carved slivers of wood, and rolled in spices and herbs, and then cooked over hot rocks. When they had left early the next spring, they had followed a carve map of ivory that their new friends had given them, and eventually settled down with the Larochai. By then he was thirteen, and felt he was a man, so when they decided they had had enough of travelling, he decided that he would continue on. He felt an urge within him that he knew was from the mother, that he must journey, until she told him it was time to stop. And so, his mother hugged him goodbye, with silent tears running down her face, for the son she must give back to the mother. And so, following the example of his mother, and Tiege, her mate, he continued to follow the coast, meeting along the way the peoples of the Challenii, and the Lannioi, and finally he meeting the Larochoi, where he settled for a moon. The Larochoi, also dug out trees to make small boats, and with these they would trade with another people across a small sea of water, a people, called the Sandownia, and on one such mission, he went along with them. Feeling the familiar swell of a boat brought a smile to his face. When they landed, he noticed the people were all fair headed and when he saw one young woman, he fell in love.

While Amalia fell, she also saw her life played out before her eyes.

She had been born to the people of the Sandownia on a small island. Her mother had been the chief healer in her cave, and she had taught Amalia everything she knew. Her and her friends had spent many fun days in the all too short summers, but the winters had been hard, because they lived so close to the glacier. But they had many friends on the main land, who they traded with, and lived a comfortable life. When she was thirteen, having just had her first rites, she had been helping her mother, the Larochoi were there on one of their regular trade journeys, and she was serving them rabbit stew. She turned to scoop some of the stew into a young man's bowl, when she caught his eye. He had stared at her, and she being so young had blushed and hurried away. But the man had started to try to get to know her, he had introduced himself as Yannis, and told her stories of the journey he had travelled, first with his mother and her mate, and then on his own. And slowly, she fell in love with him and was ecstatic when he asked her to mate him. She was blessed soon after and gave birth to a little girl who had the colouring of her mother, but the features of her father. And they named her Danyayla. When the child was three summers, Yannis heard the call from the mother that it was time to travel again, and so they said their goodbyes to their people, and travelling on one of the Larochoi's boats, they had landed on the main land, and started their voyage, that would prove to be the adventure of their young lives. They had been travelling for two summers, when one day, they had stopped by a small river to spend the night. Yannis had gone hunting, bringing back two ptarmigans, while Amalia had taken Danyayla with her to gather berries, and vegetables. When the food was cooked they had eaten it, followed by the small ripe raspberries that Danyayla loved. When the sun disappeared into a night sky, she had put her child to bed in her furs, and told her a story, and then as the little girl had fallen asleep, she had watched her breathe. Little did she know it would be the last time they would do these, oh so normal things, because the next day, everything changed.

--

She was still alive, she had fallen down an abyss, her arm felt funny, and her body ached, but she was still alive. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark, "Yannis, are you okay?" she called; she thought she had heard a moan. Scrabbling on her knee, she searched with her hands around the floor of this shadows laded hole. Finding a warm body, she felt for the head, and again asked "are you okay?"

Yannis groaned, trying to sit up, he felt dizzy, putting his hand to his throbbing head, he felt moisture, "I'm alright, Amalia," he comforted her, "are you injured?"

"My arm hurts but apart from that, I'm not hurt?" she started to cry, "Yannis, where are we?"

"I don't know" and then he asked in fear "is Danyayla with you?"

"No, she left the lean to before it all happened" then with great urgency she cried back "Yannis, our baby, she all alone up there."

Trying to comfort his mate as much as he could, he told her "she'll be okay, we will get out of here, and we will find her," he felt he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"We'll get out, we'll get out" he could hear her muttering to herself, almost hysterically.

Feeling around on the uneven floor, he found some of their belonging they had stored inside the shelter the night before, a pack, a flint knife that from handling he thought was not broken. Then he started to examine further a field, always with his hands, there was no light. Finding a wall, he followed it around and eventually, discovered a tunnel leading off. Going back to his mate, he stumbled over her, and grabbing her hand, went back to where he though the passageway was, and they started travelling through it, carrying their only supplies left.

They walked a long way, always with their hands in front of them, so they would not bump their head. Eventually, they found their way blocked but touching the way, they found a small hole that was big enough for them to crawl through. They maintain this agonising position as they pulsated along, like caterpillars wriggling on a leaf.

When they believed they could go no further, they got their first gift from the mother. They had come upon a very strange enormous cavern; it had white walls, which shined with unnatural light. "It is a Naria's womb, the mother's place" Yannis gasped, and fell to his knees in worship.

The more practical healer came out in Amalia, and knowing that this gift of the mother, was not just for worship, but simply so they could examine their injuries. "Let me look at your head, Yannis" she instructed him, rummaging in the pack they had she found some salve that she used for Danyayla's cuts, and a small fur to tie around his head. It was not much, but it would have to do, until they could find something more suitable. Seeing to her mate first, she then tied a hide that she used for collecting food as a sling for her arm. Looking at Yannis, she saw that he was examining the knife, "is it broken?" she asked.

"No" he was relieved.

Deciding they should hurry up, Yannis thanked the mother for her bounty, and said to Amalia, "We have to find a way out" nodding at a dark tunnel up ahead, he lead her to it, gulping as they entered the pitch black again.

Walking for a while, their feet became wet, and then their seeking hands were met with a obstruction, examining the place they were in Yannis, could not feel anywhere that would offer a possible escape, with a last ditch effort he felt the blockage, and towards the bottom, felt a way through, but it was under water.

"Have you found a way out" Amalia asked.

"I think so, but it is under water, you have to be brave Amalia, I'm going to see if we can get out that way, but it means leaving you for a few minutes" he told her.

She nodded, knowing he couldn't see her; she gulped "yes" and listened to the sound of him dropping into deep water.

Waiting, alone in the dark, it felt like a whole life time had past, but soon he was back

Gasping for air for a moment, he informed her, "there is light down there, I followed it and it comes out into a small pool, and Amalia, I could see the sky."

--

The small child wandered in the wilderness she had found herself in, she had no one to provide or protect her, she was alone, a tasty morsel for any roving meat eater. Seeing a lion she ran, as fast as she could, knowing it was stalking her, finding a small hole in a cliff, she hid but he found her. She felt her leg rip open as he shredded it with his claws, he couldn't get to her, and she wasn't coming out.

Eventually, she did come out, and wandered the mother's earth, until she collapsed in a heap, ready to die.

And she was found by a woman of the clan. Iza healed her, and made her a part of her hearth.

--

Bursting out of the water, Amalia caught her breath, staring at the blue sky, that she thought in her most bleak moments underground, she wouldn't see again, she knew that the mother had saved them. Heading to the side of the pool, she heaved herself onto the bank, sodden clothes weighing her down. Dropping to her knees, when what paltry strength she had could no longer hold her up, she lay down on the muddy shore, she was exhausted.

Yannis had arose out of the water just in time to see his mate drop like dead, dragging himself to her, he stood over her, and offered his hand to pull her up, "you need to get off that wet ground, we'll go and sit over there" he told her, pointing at an area where the grass looked dry. Seeing her comply with his request, he followed her and setting down the pack began rooting through it, finding what he was looking for, he took out a medium sized hide package, "please be dry" he muttered as he unwrapped it to reveal a fire drill, "Amalia, the fire drill is hardly wet, I'm going to try to get a fire started." Looking around, he saw a tree that looked like it had been hit by lightning, going over to it, he used his knife, the only tool he had, to scrape some of the bark off, and also pulled off some of the singed branches, breaking them up as he walked over to his mate.

While Yannis had been pulling together the tinder they would need, Amalia, after catching her breath, had collected some rocks from around the pool, arranging them into a small circle; she then sat back down trying not to think about what terrors Danyayla was going through, or what had happened to their little girl. Waiting for her mate, she rocked backwards and forwards out of anxiety, through it did seem to slightly warm her up.

Seeing the hearth she had made he smiled at her in gratitude, bending down, he put some of the slightly charred wood in the middle, and put the bark over it. Picking up the fire drill, he placed the carved wood where he would make his fire, and began twirling the wooden stick in one of the hole. It took him a long time, but eventually he saw a spark, which he blew, and they soon had a merry fire burning away.

Feeling it warm her skin, Amalia rubbed her hands in front of the heat. "We should take our clothes off to dry them" she told Yannis, "and the dry the pack and everything in it too." Taking off her sling first, she started to peel off her tunic, carefully doing so when she came to her hurt arm. "Can you help me with my leggings and boots?"

Soon they had all their meagre belongings stretched out on the ground, drying by the heat of the fire and the warm midday sun.

"We need to eat" she commented, "come on, everything will be okay by the fire, let's see if we can find some vegetables or fruit."

Walking through the forest, naked, bare footed and with only a knife and a hide to protect them, they looked for the strength replenishing food that they needed to bad. Seeing a patch of raspberries, Amalia fell to her knees, and started crying.

Seeing what his mate had found, Yannis understood, for Danyayla loved the succulent berries, "this is a sign from the mother, she is okay, the mother would not be so cruel as to taunt us with our daughter's favourite food."

Amalia, stared at him, and repeated as she had many times already that day, "she'll be okay, she'll be okay."

--

They had filled the hide with the berries, along with apples, and small tubers, and healing herbs that Amalia had insisted they collect. Sitting at their fire again, Amalia watched Yannis put more branches on the fire, as she munched the food. When her belly felt fuller, she picked up the three small wooden bowls she used for healing that they had miraculously found in the pack. Going to the pool, she first found some round stones, and then after filling each bowl full of water, she walked back to the fire. Placing the bowls down, she put the stones into the middle of the fire to heat. When they were hot, she used a stick to push them out of the fire, and then placed them into the bowls, using the hide to protect her hands from getting burnt. While she waited for the water to heat up, she looked through the herbs. When the water was the right temperature, she started to make healing medicine, first of all she ripped up alfalfa leaves and put them to steep in one of the bowls, she knew that this would clot the blood of Yannis' still bleeding head wound, then she chewed iris roots to a pulp, and spat them into the same bowl, this would stop him getting an infection, into another bowl she put chamomile, that would make a mild wash for their scratches and bruises, and in the final bowl she made a willow tea that would dull their pains and reduce any fever they developed. When they were cool enough to handle, she cleaned Yannis' wounds with the chamomile, and then using the alfalfa and iris root mixture as a poultice, applied it to his head, she covered it with clean burdock leaves and then she tied another rabbit skin around his head. Picking up the third bowl, she poured half of it into Yannis' personal cup, that he always carried attached to his tunic, "drink this, it will help with the pain" she told him. She drank the rest herself.

Now it was Yannis' turn to help his mate, he took her sling off and timidly felt the bones of her arm, feeling nothing broken, he said "I think your arm is probably just sprained, and badly bruised." Seeing the nod of her head at this, he continued, "I will put some of that chamomile mixture on you, like you did for me."

That night their clothes dried out, they slept huddled together under a makeshift shelter of tree branches that Yannis had put together.

--

The holy man approached the child, she smiled at him, but to him it was a grimace, momentarily alarmed, he shook this off, and sitting down in front of her, pointed to himself and grunted "Creb."

The girl realising that he had said his name tried to repeat it, "Grub" she saw the man nod.

She pointed to herself, "Danyayla."

Creb tried to get his tongue around this word, but it wasn't capable, "Ana."

The girl shook her head and repeated her name, "Danyayla."

Creb tried again, "Ayla."

The girl was about to repeat it to him another time but then decided that the name would do, she nodded, she was now and forever more "Ayla."

--

The next morning Amalia woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the trees, smiling for a moment, she was suddenly overcome with the memories of the day before. Shaking Yannis, she urged him, "Get up, we must find Danyayla."

Yawning Yannis nodded, and soon with their few belongings, they were on their way.

"It can't be that far away now" Yannis told her after they had been walking half the day," that river, I'm sure it is the one we camped by, the night before….."

Looking for anything familiar, Amalia shouted out, "look, I remember this bend in the river; we camped a little bit further on."

The sight that beheld them, when they found their camp of only the morning before, was a sight that would always unsettle them for the rest of their lives. The land had been ripped in two; they could see the deep gouge in the ground where their tent had been.

"Danyayla" Amalia screamed, hoping against hope that the little girl would come running out of the forest, as whole and healthy as she had ever been.

She did not appear.

Turning on her mate, she shouted, "you said she would be alright, that she would still be here" and then collapsing in floods of tears, she cried, "where is she Yannis, where is she?"

His heart was breaking, to see the love of his life so distressed and to not know where their much cherished Danyayla was, it was too much for him, bending down, he hugged her, "we'll find her, we won't stop looking until we find her" he crooned but he knew they would not find her, Danyayla was lost, to the wilderness.

They searched for many days, they had found her little trail, but to no avail, she seemed to have disappeared from the mother's earth, and with great sadness, they finally decided that they must move on, and packing all the equipment that had been waiting for them at their camp site, they forlornly left.

--

Ayla watched with interest as her new mother treated a man that had fallen and hurt his head. She had given him a drink and now she was putting leaves on his head.

"Iza" she signed to her later, "why were you putting leaves on Zoug's head?" and she pointed at him.

Seeing the stern stare coming from Zoug, Iza pursed her lips, "Ayla" she signed "it is rude to point towards another's hearth."

Ayla put her head down in embarrassment, and then remembering her excitement, she signed "will you teach me to heal people?"

Iza was pleased, she had grown to love this little girl, and it made her proud that she wanted to follow her footsteps, even though she was not clan, though thinking about it, she felt like she was already her daughter."

"Ayla, I will teach you" she told her.

--

She hadn't realised how agreeing to train Ayla as a medicine woman would affect the clan, for as Iza treated her patients, Ayla would treat hers, a bird, a rabbit, Brun drew the line, when she tried to bring a skunk into the cave.

"Wash her in the river Iza, put something smelly over her, cover her in it, and don't bring her back until she does not have that odour" he had signed to his sibling.

Shaking her head, Iza wandered what Ayla would try next.

--

Yannis and Amalia had walked for a moon, despondent feelings turning to rage with every step they took.

"Why did I let her go out on her own?"

"Why did I decide to camp there?

"Why had the mother done this to them?"

Over and over the questions rang through their heads, but they never got an answer because how could a reply help, they were without their child.

Out gathering one day, they heard voices and turned to see flatheads. Trying to run away, a female with kind eyes approached them after a man had grunted and waved his arms at her.

The female pointed at Yannis' head, and then opened a bag that seemed to be made from a full otter; it was full of little packages of herbs.

"She's a healer" gasped Amalia, "I didn't know they had healing skills" she stated in surprise.

First, grunting at another female, the flathead female pulled package after package out of her bag, which Amalia could see was extremely well stocked. She saw the other flathead female had started a fire, and was heating a skin of water.

Seeing the healer flathead looking at her arm, she said "I've hurt my arm."

But the medicine woman did not understand what she said, but she already knew what problem the woman had, and had decided to examine it as soon as she had treated the man.

When they were both healed, the female scurried over to the male who was obviously their leader, she knelt at his feet with her head bowed down, the male tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked up and started waving her arms again.

The flathead leader looked towards the couple and nodded, he grunted some words, and waved his hands and they were presented by many gifts, food, berries, a lean to, a spear, cooking equipment and furs.

Looking at the flatheads presents with surprise and shook his head, he waved his arm towards their miserable belongings, they had nothing to give, but the leader also shook his head, pushed the items to them, and grunting something, they started to leave.

Amalia nodded in thanks at the flathead healer, and wanting to know her name, she pointed to herself, and said "Amalia."

The woman nodded in understanding, and she too tapped her chest and grunted before she disappeared into the trees, "Iza."

--

"I would never have believed it, if I hadn't seen it" Yannis said, breaking the trance caused by the strange behaviour of the flatheads.

"I know" Amalia shook her head, "who would have ever thought that they had healing skills."

"Or that they would be so generous" he continued, "you know, after meeting them, I think they are people, not animals."

Amalia agreed, "Yeah, I think we should tell about our encounter, it is time attitudes were changed."

They mulled this over, and then started to pack up all their belongings, new and old and soon, they were on their way again.

So for the next moon, buoyed on by the love that the mother had shown them through flatheads, they continued on their journey. It was now nearly winter, and they knew that if they did not find a cave soon, they would be in trouble, but as always the mother provided and eventually they came upon a cave of people just like them.

--

The Sungaean had been excited to see visitors so near to winter, they had all piled out of their home, to welcome the strangers, and through many days, started to understand each other. After hearing what they had been through recently, the entire cave, none with dry eyes, asked them to stay.

It was now, when they didn't have to live by their wits any more, that they began to relive their experiences.

"Danyayla, Danyayla" Amalia mumbled in her sleep, she was back to the day of the earthquake, Danyayla was running in the wilderness, a cave lion chasing her, Amalia tried to distract the animal away from her precious daughter, but the lion ignored her, and continued its pursuit of the innocent child. Seeing the child secrete herself in a small fissure in the rock, she watched as the lion panting outside, raised its massive clawed paw, seeing it reach into the gap, it tried to pull Danyayla towards him. Startled, Amalia woke up, with tears running down her face, she shook her mate, "Yannis, I had a dream, a cave lion got Danyayla" she sobbed.

Yannis put his arms around his mate's trembling shoulders, he knew there was every chance that Danyayla had ended up in the stomach of such an animal, and Amelia's dream, seemed to confirm it.

"Mother, don't have let a lion have got her" she mumbled incoherent in her grief, "I'll do anything, please, bring her back to me."

Yannis watched at his mate fell into a disturbed sleep, a tear trickled down his cheek and he made his own silent pleas to the mother.

--

Over the next moons, Yannis watched his once happy mate, fall into a state of despair. He knew the cave understood, but he still saw some of the younger members look at her with disgust. She was always crying, lying in her furs, she would only get up, dragging herself around, if she had too. He did the cooking, but he found it difficult to get her to eat more than a few mouthfuls. She didn't wash and in her blackest moments would talk about how she wished she could go to the mother's world to be with her daughter.

"Sungaeaa, can I speak to you" he asked out of desperation one day.

The holy woman looked up at him, she knew he would come soon, listening to his woes, she tried to explain what Amalia was going through, "she's depressed, Yannis" she told him, "the only thing you can do for her, is to be there, at the moment she is trapped in a world where nothing matters, but sooner or later, mother willed, she will come out of it, and become the woman you met, though she will probably always have moments of sadness, as I am sure you do too."

Yannis nodded his head at this, he was still upset about the loss of the daughter of his hearth, but recently he had been too worried at Amelia's behaviour to descend into his own feelings.

"She'll be okay" she assured him, "life will go on."

--

"Danyayla, Danyayla" Amalia called out in her sleep, yet again she was dreaming, but this time, she saw her child lying, barely alive, on a forest floor, trying to run to her, she was shocked to find herself blocked by flatheads, watching them silently, she saw a female step forward and pick up the little girl. Seeing them start to walk away, she cried out "Danyayla, Danyayla" and saw the female turn around, with shock she realised it was the healer, Iza.

Yannis, dreaming about his long ago summer meeting with the Venezia, was rudely awakened by someone shaking him. Blearily looking around, he was instantly awake when he realised it was Amalia.

"I had another dream, Yannis" she quickly garbled, "the healer, the flathead healer, picked up Danyayla in it."

He put his arms around her, "I think your dream is a sign from the mother, Danyayla is okay, remember the flatheads were so generous to us, and the healer so knowledgeable, well, the mother is telling us that whether she is in this world, or the next, she is looking after her" he soothed her and watched as she fell into the first sound sleep that she had had for a long time.

--

Ayla accompanied her mother on one of her many gathering trips, looking around, she picked a plant and holding it up for Iza to see, she queried to her "what is this?"

Iza gently took the plant out of the child's hand, "it is Marjoram, you can recognise it from its four pointed leaves with little yellow flowers," pointing these out she continued "the leaves are used for breathing problems, headaches, anxiety and painful moon times."

Ayla ran to another plant "and this one?"

"It is Valerian, look how the small flowers are arranged in a mushroom shaped, the root is used as a sedative if someone cannot sleep, or to slow the heart rate."

Ayla glanced around, she saw a pretty plant, "what about this?"

"This is peppermint, look the leaves are short, but pointed" she taught.

"They have a pretty pink flower on top," she motioned.

"Iza was excited now, the little girl's thirst for knowledge was insatiable, the peppermint is good for treating nausea and stomach problems," she continued.

When they arrived back at the cave, Iza scampered over to Brun, her sibling, and sat at his feet. Feeling his tap, she looked up at him, "I can report that Ayla's training as a medicine woman is going very well" she signed, "she does not have the clan memories, but she seems to have an ability to remember all that she is taught."

--

The morning after her dream, Amalia's life returned to normal, she still had heartbreaking moments when she thought about her little girl, but she accepted that it had been the mother's will to take her away. So she started looking after herself, eating, helping others by using her healing skills, and she started sharing pleasures with Yannis again.

A few weeks later, she awoke to an unsettled belly, just managing to make it to the night basket in time, she emptied the contents of her stomach, wiping her mouth with a small rabbit skin, she started boiling water to make a tea that would quell the churning feeling. Looking through the supplies of healing herbs she had collected, she pulled out a packet of crushed peppermint leaves, little knowing that her daughter had been learning about the healing properties of this same herb. She sprinkled the leaves into a cup, and then filled it with the hot water, putting it aside to steep; then she made Yannis his favourite tea.

When her cup had cooled enough for her to hold, she started to sip the calming tea, and nibbled an oat cake she had made the day before. Soon, she started to feel better and started to reflect on the reason for her mysterious illness, remembering how many times they had shared pleasures in recent days, she smiled, "I think I am blessed" she whispered with joy.

--

Broud, the boy who had just become a man, walked around the cave with his chest puffed up in pride, he saw the admiration of those he would one day preside over, he would be leader, holding his head high, he should have known that pride comes before a fall, because at that moment he tripped up on the uneven floor, quickly getting up, he looked around to see if any one had seen his embarrassment, and saw the strange girl, her chest heaving with laughter. Feeling anger well inside him, he marched over to the now cowering girl, raising his hand, he punched her in the face, and motioned you are a disrespectful girl, I don't know why Iza keeps you, she should have left you to the wild." Walking away from the girl, he seethed, it was bad enough that she had upstaged his manhood ceremony, but to find humour in his tumble, he would make her pay.

--

Amalia looked at her shadow in the bright summer sun, she was so large now, bigger that when she had Danyayla. Waddling to the story tent, she heard Yannis weaving the tale of his childhood. She sat down on the grass, glad to be off her swollen legs. Listening to the well loved tale, she lay down, closed her eyes, and started to snooze. She was awakened by the first contractions of labour. Knowing it was not time, she beckoned her mate, and let out a groan of pain.

--

Sungaeaa was also in the tent, she had been keeping an eye on Amalia, she was so big and through she insisted that the baby was not due for another moon, she knew differently. When she had seen her grimace, she had been on her feet and by her side, far quicker that the woman's mate. Amalia, you are in labour aren't you?" she asked, though she knew it was the truth, she saw the woman nod. "Tell me when your next contraction is over, and then we will take you to the tent, it is far to public here" she told her, seeing Yannis running over, she told him what was happening, and when Amalia felt she was up to it, they moved her to their cave's tent, settling her down on some soft furs.

--

Amalia knew this labour was different from her first; the pains were coming quicker and faster. Sitting in her furs, she leaned forward, and rocked, it felt better like that. When the next contraction came, she took deep breathes in and out, trying to control the pains.

"Can you give her something for the pain?" cried Yannis standing at the door of the tent.

Sungaeaa walked over to him, pushing him outside, she said, "I have some tea steeping for her, she will be okay, look, Potac is calling you, go and talk to him, she is better off with us, when the baby is here we will come and get you" she ordered him.

The holy woman walked back in the tent, picking up a cup, she brought it to the labouring woman and helping her sip it, she told her "this will help with the pain."

Normally Amalia would have wanted to know what was in the tea, but at the moment she didn't care, she was in too much pain. Straining again, she gritted her teeth against the contraction, "this is more painful than last time, help me" she pleaded.

"Calm now Amalia" Sungaeaa told her, "you will have to be patient, the tea should start working soon and then your labour will get easier."

Amalia, eyes flooded with tears, nodded she knew all this, she had been at many other births, but it was always difficult when it was you in pain.

When Amalia forcefully gripped her hand, digging her nails into the soft flesh, Sungaeaa knew it would not be long; the contractions were coming closer and closer.

"Let me examine you" she instructed, and lifting the hide that was covering her legs, she saw she was nearly fully widen, "it won't be long" she comforted, "you are nearly there."

"I need to push now" she suddenly screamed, she heard the Sungaeaa tell her to wait but she couldn't, and she pushed as if her life depended on it, and her waters broke, gushing all over the furs. She felt the woman examine her, and say it was time, so she pushed, but it was half hearted, she wasn't having a contraction, so her body was not working with her. To Amalia, the sound of Sungaeaa shouting for help was from a distance, she was too much in the moment of pain and urging. When she felt another contraction, she pushed and kept on pushing, she didn't let up, she just grunted in pain, and forced her child out.

Sungaeaa looked over at the wail of a baby, she was stood by the door of the tent, calling another mother to help, "oh, the baby is here" she muttered and rushed over to make sure everything was okay.

Amalia was still in pain, the contractions were coming as fast as before, they hadn't calmed down, and she was feeling another urge to push. She couldn't refuse it, so yet again she pushed, harder and harder.

Sungaeaa looked at the head crowning in the mother's birth passage, quickly passing the first baby to the woman who had come to help, she was just in time to catch it.

--

Six summers old, Ayla lifted her head, she knew some momentous event had happened but she did not know what. Shaking her head, she went back to the work of her hands.

--

Yannis had rushed to the tent after hearing the cries of a newborn, "are they okay?" he asked peeking through the doorway.

Sungaeaa taking his hand, drew him into the tent, "the mother and her babies are doing fine" she enlightened him, silently giggling at the stunned expression on his face.

Yannis looked toward his love, and felt his spirit surge with love when he saw the two new children. Walking over to her, he kissed her cheek, and with tears welling up in his eyes, said "two, you had two babies, two at the same time?" Looking at his love, he suddenly exclaimed "are you okay, you must be tired" looking down at her tired but serene features, he smiled; excitedly he enquired "what are they?"

Amalia chuckled as enthusiasm akin to a little boy's exuded from his joyful face, "this one" she passed him an infant, "is a boy", "and this one," she gave him the other, "is a girl."

Yannis embraced the small mites in his arms, gazing at them with a heart full of love, he whispered to their down covered heads, "I will protect you always little ones, I won't let anything ever hurt you, and when you are older I will tell you about your big sister, who would have adored you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ayla rested in the sweet smelling, flower laden, long grass, she was meant to be collecting herbs for Iza's healing remedies, but like any other child, bored of her task, she had shirked her responsibilities and now lay staring up at the sky, day dreaming. Chewing a stalk of grass, she visualized that she was grown up, and had a little baby, seeing a cloud that bore a resemblance to a mother holding a child, she imagined it was her. Falling asleep to this fantasy, she started to dream.

She was walking in the forest, holding a baby, it was a little girl that looked just like her, and she was so beautiful, glimpsing a brown haired, dusky skin man, she smiled, it was her mate, he walked towards them and took the child from her arms, throwing her up in the air, the child started to giggle. Laughing along with the child, she felt a word leave her mouth, "Danyayla."

Ayla woke up with a shock, the mother hadn't been her, "was that a memory of my real family?" she wondered.

--

Two nearly identical children tumbled out of their hearth, giggling they ran on stubby legs to their mother, "mama" they cried in chorus.

Amalia picked up her wayward two, watching as they play fought on her lap, she laughed, looking over at her mate, she snorted "I think Livie and Ollie are going to be the death of me." Putting the squirming duo down, she watched as they ran off "if you want some food, you had better come back" she called after them, seeing them stop in their tracks, she said "you have such good appetites" as she shook her head in mirth.

Livie and Ollie were sat around the hearth, stuffing food into their mouths as fast as they could. Both finished their plates at exactly the same time, and first looking at their mother for permission, ran off to find their friends.

Amalia shook her head in amazement, "how do they always manage to finish their food at precisely the same moment" she mused. Shoving this inane thought to the back of her mind, she cleared up from breakfast, tidied the hearth, and then went to see Sungaeaa.

Reaching the holy woman's hearth, she scratched on the surround, and hearing the familiar voice, entered the dwelling.

"Arh Amalia, you are here" Sungaeaa was pleased to see her friend so early, "we will go out to the river to see if the fire in the furnace has burnt done yet."

The summer before they'd had a visit from a young woman of the S'armunai, she had taught the very interested Sungaeaa and Amalia how to make useful objects out of the river mud, and long after she had gone home, they had worked at honing their new skill.

When they reached the river, they were pleased to see that the fire had burnt out, placing their hands into the now cool oven, they withdraw their finished handiwork.

Handling the cup she had made, she looked to see if it had fired properly, seeing it was almost perfect, she looked at the item Sungaeaa held. The holy woman had hid what she was making; having told her she would have to wait, but now she held the item in her hand for Amalia to see. It was a little Gaea.

--

Ayla stalked the forest, sling tucked away in a small gap in her wrap. At just eight summers, she had become very prolific with the prohibited weapon, keeping all the meat eaters at bay. Iza had asked her to collect some herbs and plants for those that were still suffering the after effects of spring colds. Thinking hard, she decided the ones that would be best, "I will get some blackberries, they are good for soothing the throat," she said, "some hyssop, the tea is good for colds, some willow, which will dull the aches and pains, and wild garlic, which when chopped up will help to clear nasal passages." Getting to work, she had soon collected all she needed, and munching some of the blackberries, she started to head back to the cave.

Skipping along, and humming an almost forgotten tune, she didn't notice that she was not alone. Glimpsing tawny fur, flash behind a bush, she readied herself for what ever was coming. Taking out her sling, she quietly picked up some stones, and loaded one into the leather, starting to whip it around her head, she waited. She was being stalked, sensing the animal to the right of her; she turned her body, still whirling her sling in the air. Spotting a bush shaking, she cast her first stone, and heard a howl, and was greeted by a furious, injured dirk tooth tiger, as it emerged out into the open, she quickly threw the second stone she already had put in her sling and was gratified to see it hit the animal squarely between its eyes. The animal fell to the ground but not taking any chances she listened to its raspy breathing slowing down, still whipping her sling around, she waited. When she was confidant that the animal was dead, she started to edge towards it, always with her sling ready with another stone. Seeing that the animal was truly lifeless, she was about to head back to the cave, when she had a thought, bending down she stroked the fur, "this is so soft" she mused in wonder, "could I take the skin back to the cave, say I had found the animal, it wouldn't be a lie, I did find it." Taking out her knife, she started to cut away the skin of the tiger, and then rolling it up, she started walking back to the cave.

"Look what I found when I was collecting herbs" she indicated as she entered her home.

--

"Yannis" came the voice of the Sungaeaa, "I believe the mother is calling you to be a Sungaeaa"

He looked up as this half expected statement, he had always felt led by the mother since he was a child, but to be a Sungaeaa, he didn't know. Looking up at the holy woman he said "I'm not sure if she is, I mean she wants me to live for her, and serve her, but I don't know if she wants me to always do that here." Gazing at her with remorse, he continued, "I'm sorry, these last three years have been wonderful, you have shown us such tenderness, and we will always love all Sungaeans, but I just feel that sooner or later the mother will call us to start travelling again."

Sungaeaa nodded at this, "I understand your feelings, but there is nothing wrong with starting your training with us, and then when you move on, you will have more to offer whatever people she leads you too."

Yannis could only agree with this sensible idea, "okay" he consented, "I will do it."

One moon later, found the Sungaeans at the summer meeting, and Yannis was invited into the Sungaean tent to meditate.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want" his Sungaeaa assured him, "just let the mother lead you where she desires to take you."

Yannis closed his eyes, struggling to concentrate on the mother; other thoughts would bounce into his head.

"Did I put my spear away?"

"Ollie looked a bit pale this morning, I hope he is okay."

"I wish that Sungaeaa would stop muttering, it's distracting.

"What a pretty song that bird is singing."

He made a conscious effort to find his way to the mother, breathing slowly, he thought about all the things he loved about her, and slowly but surely he felt a warmth envelop him, and saw a fluttering in his head, breathing deeply now, he could feel the mothers arms wrapped around him like he was still a baby sitting on her lap.

Sungaeaa watched the man with joy; she saw that his face was glowing with the peacefulness that could only come from the mother.

Feeling her love surrounding him, he felt his spirit leap with joy, and felt that if he put his hands up he would almost be able to touch her face.

After the meeting, Yannis asked his cave's Sungaeaa about what had happened.

"People have different experiences when they meditate on the mother, some feel themselves drawn into the spirit world, and some can seek and call animals. But I think the most wonderful gifts she gives us, is when we can feel her love flow through us, and can use that to help others" seeing his confused face, she continued "for the special few, she gives the ability to heal, not with herbs and berries, but just with the laying of hands on the injured or sick person."

--

Broud looked at the strange girl with jealousy, "I just know my totem left that tiger for me, so I could have the fur," he seethed, "she took what was mine."

Ayla felt eyes burning her back, glancing around; she saw it was Broud, evil vibes flying off him, turning back to the tiger skin, she continued scraping off the fat, flesh and blood vessels, sprinkling some water every so often, to keep the fur from drying out. Then she rubbed in some of the tiger's brains that Iza had insisted on collected, when they had gone to see Ayla's miraculous find. Lastly, she spread it out in the sunlight, and stretched it, persisting with this until night fall.

She rolled up the cured, dry tiger fur, and walked into the cave, walking past her hearth, she went to Brun's, and sat at his feet. Feeling the tap on her shoulder, she looked up at him, and showed him the tiger fur, putting it in his hands, she signed, "I made this for you Brun, it is yours."

Brun looked down at the girl, and then he felt how exceptionally soft the fur was, staring back at Ayla, he nodded, in thanks.

Broud watched this scene with disgust, "now Brun will favour the girl even more" his mind boiled with rage.

A shout reverberated around the camp, recognising the leader of her cave, Amalia looked up, seeing men carrying a body, she hasten to help.

"We were driving a herd of aurochs, goading them so they would run over the cliff, but Kazen got in the way, one of the animals knocked him over, and trampled him. I and three other men, carried him all the way back, as we had no healers with us."

Amalia looked at the young blond man, she could see that his left leg was ain an unnatural position, "bring him to our tent" she ordered the four men.

Amalia shook her head in despair, "I don't think I can save his leg" she said, his leg was a terrible mess, it was shattered in multiply places, and there was bone sticking through a serrated piece of flesh, essentially, his leg was as limp as a half full water skin, and couldn't be repaired, he would never walk again, if he lived.

"Will he live?" a woman's voice spoke, "we are supposed to be getting mated tomorrow."

Amalia turned away from her patient to see a distressed, teary eyed young woman, wringing her hand, addressing her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, only the mother does" Amalia apologized.

Yannis could feel the mother leading him, ever since he had left the Sungaeaa's; he had felt a strong burden to follow her wherever she led. Walking into a tent, he realised it was his own, but had no time to think as she continued to control his steps. He found himself, in front of his mate, and saw an obviously injured man. He felt her spirit move within him, and put out his hand and placed it on the misshapen, bloody leg. Heat started to burn all the way from his spirit to his hand, he stared in amazement as the man's bones knitted themselves together, and the flesh healed. Smiling in gratitude to the mother, he saw that the man's leg was now perfectly normal.

Amalia gawked at her mate with amazement, "where did that come from?" she asked in shock.

Ayla trudged behind the hunters, heavily loaded with packs; she struggled to walk through the mire. Putting her hand down to her swollen stomach, she smiled, she had wanted a child as long as she could remember, and soon she would be holding her baby in her arms.

Broud, seeing the ugly woman trailing behind frowned, "Ayla" he grunted, "you lazy woman, keep up with the rest of the group."

Ayla sighed, "its alright for you, she thought "you are only carrying your spear, me, I've got to lug my things, items belonging to the hunters and on top of that, I've got this heavy load to bear." Observing Broud heading in her direction, she hastily increased her speed, and walking in tandem with the other women, she started to daydream.

Brun, walking in front, as befit his position, put his hand up to stop. Hearing a commotion behind him, he looked around to see Ayla laid sprawled in the mud, a confused expression on her face. Annoyance written all over his face, he glared at her.

Ayla had been busy with her favourite daydream, one where she was nursing her own child, when she was rudely awakened by the hard back of the woman in front of her, as she walked into it. Finding herself wallowing in sludge, she tried to stand up, but found that with all the extra weight she was carrying, along with her enlarged belly, her centre of balance was off. Getting on her knees, she put her hands on the clammy earth, bum in the air, she attempted to pull herself up. After much slipping and sliding she found herself once again on her feet.

Brun stare at the mud splattered woman with displeasure, on a hunt they could not afford a distraction like this, "watch where you are going" he chastised her, then looking at the hunters, he motioned, "come."

Ayla watched at the hunters disappeared through the trees, now the women would wait. Standing patiently, she heard distant grunts, "the men have found their prey" she reflected, the grunts were quickly followed by the moans of a dying animal.

Broud came into view; condescendingly he summoned the women to follow him, rushing off again, he left the women to make their way after him.

As they walked into a clearing, Ayla saw that Broud was impatiently tapping his foot, "quickly"; he ordered them "you are not fast enough."

It was now their time to work, the men sat around on upturned trees as the women, already weary from the trek there, carrying heavy loads, started butchering the auroch the men had killed. Soon they were covered in the animal's blood, it was a messy job.

Ayla, her up to her elbows in blood, handed a joint of the cut meat to Ebra, with fatigue; she wiped a strand of hair off of her face, giving herself a red streak across her forehead. And the hunters watched, impatiently.

Staggering back to the cave, Ayla and the other women were now even more loaded up; they carried the meat as well as everything else while the hunters, as always, carried only their weapons.

Reaching the cave, Broud saw Creb, "we have brought back meat" he motioned.

"Yeah, the hunters have brought back meat, we women had no part of it" Ayla seethed, she knew what Broud had meant.

The two years after the healing of Kazen had passed in a whirlwind of occurrences, Yannis had been the first of a few the mother had equipped with her new gifts, she delved into numerous lives, using the few to help the many.

Yannis, walking through the new summer meeting felt the mother's spirit ascend over him, turning on his heals, he started to walk towards the place where she was telling him to go. When he reached a tent, he heard the sound of weeping, "hello" he called, his voice quivering with the presence of the mother, pulling open the curtain of the shelter he walked into the gloomy tent, "hello" he called again, as he heard the crying again. Feeling compelled to walk towards the back of the tent, he saw a young woman draped over a bundle on the floor, peering through the inky interior, he saw the bundle was a woman. He heard the mother's voice in his head, telling him the woman was dead, but if he laid his hands on her, she would live. Thinking he was loosing his mind, but obeying nonetheless, he knelt down next to the crying woman, and gently pulled her from the body, "don't cry, she is not dead" he uttered as he felt his hand drawn to the woman's cold body. Heat boiled from his hands, ever-increasing it poured, burning through every nuance, it exploded into the cadaver.

Mariala had been mourning the death of her mother one moment, the next she had been shoved away from her, and the strange man, had his hands on her body, "what are you doing, you creep? She screamed, "Leave her alone." Hysterical now, she took hold of his arm, and tried pulling him away, he wouldn't move, "leave her alone" she shrieked again, but then something weird but wondrous happened, her mother, the dead woman, let out a gasp as she took the first breath of her renewed life. Staring in amazement, she didn't notice when the man stood up and started to leave the tent, crawling to her suddenly alive mother, she took her hand, and feeling it was warm, kissed it in joy. Just as the man was about to disappear through the exit to the tent, she turned to him "thank you" she whispered in reverence.

"Don't thank me" Yannis urged her "thank the mother, it was the mother that healed her, I was just the tool she used."

Ayla swung the little boy in her arms, "you are all mine" she smile, "my own little boy, who I can love to the day I die, Oh Durc, I love you so."

Durc chortled as she tickled his tummy; he was a big boy considering he had only just finished his walking year, and she knew he would be much taller than the rest of the clan, though maybe not as big as her. Only time would tell, and she had years to watch him, play with him, listen to the giggles that only her son made. She had been thrilled when she had realized that he could make sounds, and now at every opportunity she would take him into the forest, and listen to the coo and chirps that soon gave way to one word, "Mama."

Durc flew through the air, in his mother's arms again, feeling her put him down, he tottered off towards a cluster of flowers. Knowing in his childish mind that his mother loved these bright pretty plants, he put his chubby hand around a clump, and wretched them out of the ground. Running on unsteady feet back to the centre of his life, he presented her with the flowers, roots and all.

Ayla looked at the pleased and eager expression in her son's face, catching him up again, she signed "thank you" and putting him on her shoulders, started to gently run back to their home.

Durc, riding on his mother's shoulders, clutched her hair, and laughed as he bounced up and down.

Ollie, seven summers old, stood at the entrance of the Sungaean cave, staring at the snow cascading from an overcast sky, sighing he muttered "I am fed up with all this snow, I want to go out, but instead I have to stay in this smelly cave."

Livie saw her frustrated brother, "you are letting all the cold air in" she admonished him, "come away from there, and play this game with me." She was playing with small animal bones putting them on the back of her bent over elbow, and quickly flipping her arm, catching them in her hand.

"That is a stupid game" Ollie criticized, "and it's uninteresting." Stamping over to his hearth, he sat down heavily. "I am so bored."

"You know", came a voice "only boring people get bored."

Seeing his mother, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "oh, mother" he exclaimed.

"When I was a little girl, we used to play these games in winter" she smiled at the memory, "they were very funny, would you like me to teach you and your friends?"

Livie, a very bright child, enthusiastically nodded her head, "that sounds fun" she said, plonking down her bones.

"Ollie" Amalia asked him, "what about you?"

Shaking his head, he uttered the words "whatever."

"Okay, see if you can get some of your friends to join in, and I will have a think about a game you can play" Amalia told them.

Soon there were a group of children standing in front of the woman, clamouring to know what game they would be playing, she shushed them and told them to sit on the ground in a circle.

"Okay, this game is called Wink Cave Lion Wink" taking a breath, she continued, "okay, in a minute I am going to tell you all to close your eyes, and then I am going to walk around the circle. I will tap one child on the head once, you are the Cave Lion, I shall tap a second child on the head twice, you are the hunter. When I have done this, I will tell you that you can all open your eyes, and then I will ask the hunter to put their hand up so everyone knows who it is. The Cave Lion is not to tell anyone who they are, but once the game starts will wink at the other children, if you are winked at, you have to die, horrible. The hunter has to work out who the Cave Lion is." Explanation finished, she said, "Okay, everyone close their eyes and we will begin."

Because of this game and others, the children really enjoyed their day, and were not bored anymore.

"That was fantastic mum" Ollie enthused later, "can we play more games tomorrow?"

Ayla sat in the cave listening to a story that Zoug was telling, Durc wriggled in her lap, looking at him she put her figure to her lips and indicated that he should be quiet and listen.

Durc, just having started his weaning year, watched the old man with respect.

"There once was a boy, called Roag" Zoug had motioned, "he liked to wander around on his own, and would often creep up behind people, and roar at them. One day, he decided on another game, seeing all the members of his clan sitting outside their cave, enjoying the sunshine, he had a wicked thought. Grunting at the top of his voice, he shouted "WOLF."

The hunters jumped up in fright ready to defend their cave, and all the vulnerable members of it. Running to the boy, they looked around in terror and motioned to the boy "where is the wolf?" The boy shook his head, it must have gone away. Walking back to the cave, hearts thumping, they made plans to have the men guard the cave that night.

The next day, the boy left the cave again, he had really enjoyed the reactions of the men yesterday, and decided that he would do it again, "WOLF" he grunted. Again the hunters ran to the boy, "where is the wolf?" they asked him, and watched at the boy shook his head. As they headed back to the cave, filled with hysterical mothers and crying children, they discussed the boy and his wolf. "I don't think there is wolf" motioned one, "he is always playing jokes" indicated another.

In the morning, the boy left the cave, ambling through the long grass, he thought about the fun he had had the last two days. He was just starting to head back to the cave, when he heard a rustle behind a bush. Suddenly alert he looked around, and saw coming towards him, a ravenous wolf, in fright, he fell over, but in panic managed to shout "WOLF."

The hunters heard the boy, and shook their heads, "does he not realise that we have caught on to his game" one signed. Listening to the boy continue to shout wolf they shook their heads "obviously not."

Later on, when the hunters were walking through the forest, they came upon the boy, or the remains of him."

Zoug looked at Durc, "what do you learn from that story young Durc?" he asked

Durc looked at the man, "you shouldn't play jokes on people or the spirits might play a joke on you instead" he responded.

Yannis and Amalia strolled through the flower strewn, sweet scented meadow, hand in hand.

Stopping to hold her tightly to him, he whispered into her hair, "we should do this more often."

Amalia turned up to gaze into the tender eyes of her mate, "yes, we should" smiling, she hugged him back, breathing in his male scent, she murmur "I love you so, my mate."

Yannis pulled back from her enough to look at her beautiful face, unmarred by all the years and distress, "and I love you too, Amalia, and I always will" he softly told her, drawing her back into his enveloping arms, he gently kissed her lips.

They stood there lost in each others arms, the sun set over the horizon, they didn't noticed, stars flickered to life in the sky, but they were not aware, the world sped on without them, it did not matter, they were too caught up in their lovers embrace.

All of a sudden, Yannis felt Amalia jerk herself away from him, looking at her in confusion; he saw her face now held a terrified expression.

"Dead, my children, one of them is dead" she proclaimed, her face drained of all blood.

Durc scrutinize every last aspect of his dead mother as she walked away from him forever. His little eyes peering to the horizon, he spied her as she turned and looked back at him, for the last time, and then she had disappeared into the sunset.

Uba picked up the crying child, and motioned to him" come on Durc, we have to get ready, we will start looking for a new cave soon."

The little boy didn't understand her, he was too distressed, but he knew the arms holding him were not those he needed. He outstretched his hands to the woman who was not there and grizzled, "Mama."

Every step Ayla took was one further step away from her beloved son, granted she was glad she would not have to look at the ugly face of Broud anymore, but at what cost? To loose all she had ever known, but she would not die, no to spite that pitiful excuse for a leader, she would live, and live gloriously.

Yannis and Amalia rushed into the cave in fright, looking around for the children, Amalia screamed to Sungaeaa, "where are they?" seeing the woman's blank face, she tried to settle her breathing and in a calm voice said "where are my children?"

Sungaeaa studied the younger woman's face, seeing panic flooding Amalia's eyes, she knew that something was wrong, "your children are there" casting her eyes over to the hearth of one of their friends.

Amalia ran in panic towards her babies, "I believed something had happened to one of you" she cried "I thought you were dead…."

"Mother, we are quite alright" sensible Livie reproached.

"Hey, mum" Ollie cut in, "What do you call a deer with no eyes?"

Amalia was confused, "wwhat?" she questioned him.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?" he repeated.

"I don't know" staring at her son, she wondered why he was asking her such an inane question.

Racat, Ollie's best friend, came to her rescue, "We don't know, what do you call a deer with no eyes?"

Ollie glanced around at his friends and family, and then falling over in laughter, he shouted "No idea".

Amalia watched as the little boys rolled around the hearth rocking with mirth, "no idea" one chortled.

"They have been telling those jokes all evening" Livie explained with disdain.

"It was a joke?" seeing her daughter confirm this statement, she laughed "that joke was very funny Ollie" she said, rubbing his hair the way he hated.

Later that night, when she was tucked up in her furs, she had a stray thought "Livie and Ollie are fine, so why did I feel like one of my children was dead." Then she thought of her long lost daughter, "Danyayla" she whispered, tears running down her face.

Ayla sat in the hide shelter, melancholic thoughts coursing through her head, angrily wiping the tears that had cascaded down her face, she groaned, "each day I miss my Durc more and more, how will I ever survive without him in my life?"

On numerous occasions, in the many moons since she had left, she had thought about turning around and going back for the son she yearned to hold, but she knew he was so little, she wouldn't be able to look after him all by herself, he needed the clan.

Sighing, she scrambled out of the shelter, standing up she reflected "this is no good, I have to get going, it will start getting cold soon, and if I haven't found a home for myself by then…" She didn't want Broud to win, he probably thought she was long dead now, but she wouldn't let him achieve that desire.

"I am still alive, Broud" she motioned to him, even though he could not see her, "you can't kill me, you are too weak."

She quickly gathered all that she owned, and was soon striding away from her camp site of the night before.

Ayla's despondent contemplations were quickly shoved to the recesses of her mind, when she reflected in the wondrous beauty surrounding her. As she weaved through the long unkempt grass that whipped her legs, she gazed up at a tree, laden with life preserving fruit, watching the leaves encrusted branches dance along with the cool breeze, she marveled at the glory of life. In the distance, she could see deer prancing in play with each other, even the flowers seemed to be happy, their heads moving in the wind, as if to look and smile at her.

She missed her son so much, but she knew that she had hope; the spirits were smiling on her.

Yannis crouched behind a bush, staring at the aurochs calmly grazing, little knowing the danger they were in. He kept one eye on the hunt leader, waiting for the signal. He saw the man nod, and in unison the group all jumped to their feet, and starting running at the animals, casting their spears as hard as they could.

The weapons soared through the air, some thudded into the ground, but several hit the petrified animals, quivering in their sides.

When the rest of the herd had ran away unharmed, they examined the animals lying dead or dying on the sodden, hoof churned grass.

"We will eat well tonight" roared Curtac, the leader of the hunt, "we have killed five of the beasts."

Ayla, knees gripping the flanks of the Whinney's body galloped on the steppes. She enjoyed the feel of the wind thrusting through her steaming hair, and the sight of the land whipping past her eyes. She got a lot of pleasure from these moments of exhilaration, in a relatively boring life, hunting beside.

Ayla could sense the horse was starting to tire, so she indicated to her to stop, and she dismounted, starting to stroke the overexcited mare. She removed a teasel from within the fold of her wrap, and proceeded to get knots and bits of grass out of hair as well as wiping the foam from around the horse's mouth that she had produced while in the mad run.

Busily occupied, Ayla did not recognize for some time the feel of thunder surging though the ground and up her legs, but soon she looked up and saw a dust cloud unsettled in the distant. She knew that only one thing caused those warning signs, stampede.

She jumped back onto Whinney's back, and was soon cautiously following the direction of the dust, watching for any stray animals that might turn in her direction.

"They are heading for the cliff" she contemplated, observing the beasts as most veered off, away from the danger their primitive minds had discerned

One of them wasn't so lucky, and Ayla watched as it disappeared over the edge of the precipice, to its death.

She urged Whinney into a gallop and soon they were at the bottom of the cliff and dragging the carcass on Whinney's travois back to the cave.

"I wonder what caused the animals to bolt" she wondered later, as she munched the stew she had made with the tasty auroch meat.

Durc, at the end of his weaning year, watched his surrogate mother prepare the meat the hunters had brought back to the cave after the successful hunt of the day before.

Uba cut the meat into large chunks, and put them into the steaming cooking skin, along with the bones from the dead animal. She then added wild onions, baby mushrooms, some tubers, and berries, seasoning with coltsfoot, basil and rosemary. Soon the smell from the stew wafted in the air, and she sat down to hear the story that Zoug was so expertly telling.

"Once there was a cave bear that had been caught in trap. He tried to get out but could not. Luckily for him it was not too long before a Mog ur, happened to walk by. He grunted to the Mog ur, "please let me out of this cage, my friend. I am so miserable in here!"

The Mog Ur looked at the cave bear and thought for a moment. "I cannot do that," he motioned. "I am afraid that you would eat me as soon as you were free."

"Oh, no!" the cave bear pleaded. "I promise I would never do such a thing."

The Mog Ur watched the cave bear and finally his heart softened.

He went to the cage, opened the door and released the great beast.

Immediately the cave bear leaped upon the poor man, pinning him to the ground.

"Fool!" he grunted, "I've been hungry in there for so long. Did you really think I would pass up an easy meal?

"The Mog ur, began to plead for his life. He begged and begged until it was the cave bear's turn to think. The cave bear twitched his nose, flexed his long claws and thought about the matter. After a few moments he signed, "You feel I have been ungrateful. If you can find three things who agree with you then I will allow you to go free."

The Mog ur quickly got up and set about his task. He walked as fast as he could, nervously wringing his hands until he came upon a bison. He explained his situation to her but she only scoffed.

"You are indeed a fool," she indicated coldly. "For years I wandered with my herd. Now that I am old and have been left behind, they didn't want to be slowed down. Begone and do not bother me with your whimpering!"

Continuing on his search a large tree came into view and he told it his problem.

It motioned, "What? You seek my sympathy with a story like that.

Even the grass itself gave no sympathy to his problem. "Hah! I sit here everyone walking over me. All of them, big and small, clan or other, they all use me to get where they are going but all I get in return is to be squashed, eaten and strewn with the rubbish they leave behind. Depart from here and go face your fate."

Along the way a cave lion stopped him and asked, "why, holy man, you seem so sad. Whatever is the matter?"

He explained the entire story and the cave lion motioned, "Oh dear, I am so confused. Would you mind telling me that again?"

So the Mog ur told the story once more, this time being sure to go into greater detail. Again the cave lion shook his head and signed, "Oh my, it just doesn't seem to make any sense. I just can't seem to understand. Perhaps we should return to the cage so that I may see for myself what has happened." They both started back.

When they arrived, the cave bear smiled with all of his teeth and licked his furry chops. "You've been gone for a while," he signed, "But I see it's now time for dinner."

But the Mog ur begged him to give just five more minutes. "Please, sir, but this cave lion is having trouble understanding what happened."

"Very well," the cave bear growled, "But make it quick. "The Mog ur tried again to explain the story to the cave lion, taking care to mention the tree, the bison, and the grass, but still he was confused. "I suppose I am too slow in my wits to make heads or tails of this," the cave lion pointed out, wringing his paws and waggling his ears. "Could you perhaps explain it one more time?" So the Mog Ur told the story one more time. When he finished he sat back and looked at the cave lion.

"Oh, my head, my head, my head! It is spinning around and around! How will I ever come to understand this complex matter?" signed the Cave lion.

At this the cave bear's patience gave out. "Idiot!" he growled. "How can you be so stupid? Here, it is not so hard to see." The cave bear, snarled at the poor Cave lion. "Then I will just have to show you, you stupid creature." "Now pay attention," he grunted. "I am the cave bear," and he pointed to himself.

"Yes, my lord," the cave lion replied.

"And this is the Mog Ur," and he pointed to the Mog ur.

"Yes, my lord."

"And this is the cage," and he pointed to the cage.

"Yes, my lord."

"And when the Mog Ur first found me I was in the cage, like this." And the cave bear crawled back into the cage to demonstrate.

"Now do you understand how this all began?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, quite well, thank you," the cave lion replied.

And at this point he straightened up and smoothly shut the door, locking the cave bear back inside. "And if you will permit me to say, "The cave lion continued with a leer, "this is how things will remain."

When Zoug had finished the story, they all sat around the hearth, eating the stew that Uba had prepared.

"What is this?" indicated the story teller.

"It is the meat the hunters brought back yesterday, auroch."

Amalia sat in the healers' tent, discussing cures and potions, listening so intently she did not notice the older woman walk in, a pained look on her face.

"Amalia" someone nudged her, and looking to her side, she saw Sungaeaa, pointing to the other side of the shelter.

"This is Noémi, she has been having some problems recently and I told her you, as one of our best healers, would be able to help her."

Amalia, the healer coming out in her, scrutinized Noémi's appearance, she looked pale, but her lips were slightly blue, and her chest was making a scratchy rattling noise as she struggled for each breath, fighting to fill her lungs with much needed air.

"You have a breathing illness" commented Amalia.

Noémi strained to talk, "I ha-ve al-ways ha-d prob-lems" she stopped to drag in a painful gasp, "n-ow, it-s wor-se," she could not continue, she could not talk, she needed to concentrate on breathing, and that at least for the moment could be her only goal.

Amalia put a gentle hand on the woman's quacking back, and led her to sit down.

"She should lie down" instructed a Sungaeaa, trying to be helpful.

Amalia shook her head "no, that is the last thing she should do" turning to look at the sick woman, she warned her, "whatever you do, do not try to lie down; it will make your breathing even worse."

Noémi nodded, she knew from experience not to lie down, sitting down, she tried suck in air to her aching lungs, but each breath hurt so much, and she realised that if she wasn't helped soon, then it would be too late.

Amalia looked around, "can someone get some water heated up" she asked, "I will need to make her a tea." She then started to sort through the bag of herbs that she always carried with her, deciding what medicine to use, pulling out a small packet, she handed it to Sungaeaa, "put these leaves in a bowl, and set them alight, let them smoulder for a little while, and then, after blowing out the flames, put it into a cool bowl, and give it to Noémi to breath the smoke in" she instructed. She saw the holy woman nod, and again stared into her medicine bag, pulling out another three packages, she emptied their contents into a bowl, and poured the now hot water over them, and left them to steep. Glancing up, she noted that Noémi was holding a smoking bowl, and breathing in the vapours, she still strained for each breath, but it did seem, that with each gasp, her chest rose a little bit higher.

"What is in the smoking bowl, Amalia?" Sungaeaa drew her out of her reverie.

"Coltsfoot" she replied, "you have to dry the leaves on wooden racks, but then if burned they produce a smoke that eases breathing trouble."

Noémi was now looking much better, she seems to be breathing normally and her colour had much improved, walking over to her, Amalia picked up the cooled bowl of steeped leaves, stirring them with her finger, she handed it to the sick woman, "drink this tea, it will help too."

"And what is in the tea" the holy woman asked again, she wanted to know exactly how this poor woman was being healed, so that in the future, she would be able to help someone with these symptoms.

"First of all I decided to put in hyssop, which is good for coughs, then I added Elecampane, which is good for bringing up phlegm, which often is half the problem with breathing problems, lastly I put in Marjoram, which is also advantageous for easing breathing, as well as helping calm nerves, people with this breathing condition often panic and make the situation much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Brun approached the medicine woman, "Uba" he addressed her, seeing the woman looking up from her weaving, he continued "it is time that Durc learnt how to hunt with a sling."

This greatly pleased Uba, Brun had promise the spirit of Ayla that he would look after the boy, and it seemed that he was keeping his pledge.

"Durc" she grunted, and indicated that the boy should come to her, "you are to go with Brun, he is going to teach you to hunt." She noted his face glowed with excitement and watched happily as he strode off with his new teacher, very much the little man.

Durc nearly skipped with anticipation, as they walked to the practise clearing, he had wanted to learn the skill that he could still remember his golden haired mama had excelled in for a long time.

As they finally reached their destination, Brun handed him a sling, "this is for you Durc" he motioned, "I had Zoug make it for you" and stood back and watched the child's first attempt at whirling the weapon above his head. After correcting him a few time, he felt that Durc was ready to try a stone.

Durc, apprentice to the ex leader, felt the weight of a stone in his hand, placing it in his sling, he tried to whip it over his head, the stone dropped out, and hit him. Rubbing his shoulder, he tried again, this time he managed to keep the stone in the sling, and he tried to cast it to hit the target of a tree, but the stone flew out in the wrong direction, making the other apprentices and teachers lurch out of the way to avoid being hit by the projectile. Taking a deep breath, he attempted it for a third time, instantly, he could feel a control to his swing, and the pebble, cast out of his weapon, pelted toward the target, and hit it square in the middle of the tree.

Brun was astounded, never had he seen a learner achieve that amount of accuracy after such a short time, but then he remember Ayla, the long dead girl, and he knew, Durc was a natural like his mother.

Ayla, was asleep in her cave, she snuggled up in her furs, when she was suddenly awaken by a loud noise, for a moment she thought the bane of her life, an earthquake, was happening again, but then relaxed when she realised that it was just a storm. Checking on Whinney, she decided that she would sit at the entrance of her cave, and watch the show. Jagged light etched the sky, as the heavens, rumbled.

As she watched nature's anger, she remembered the time when Creb had realised her aptitude for numbers. He had shared with her a secret that only the mog-urs knew, waiting until she heard a clap of thunder, she, using her fingers, started to count stopping when she saw lightning flash up above. "The storm is this many fingers away from us" she looked at her hands in amazement, "I am just a lowly female, but the spirits still chose to give me insight into such a sacred matter" she contemplated.

Staring out to the horizon she saw a particularly large fork of lightning stab the earth, this was soon followed by the red glow of a forest fire.

Ayla sitting up, watched the fire intently, it was coming closer and closer, animals stampeded from the destruction, and she knew that many would be killed. But then the spirits answered the needs of the earth, and sent large tears of rain, cascading from the sky.

The next morning, Ayla clambered onto Whinney back, and urged her to the area where the fire had raged the night before, cantering past the scorched land she came to the place where anger of the sky had met the passivity of the earth, and noted the churned up ground, where the lightning had surged into the ground. Shaking her head in sorrow, she realised there was nothing she could do, there were no animals left for her to rescue they were all dead before they could make their escape.

Livie, waiting for the hunters to come back, checked through the winter supplies with her mother. At ten it would not be long until she became a woman, and so had near enough laid aside the playfulness of childhood, to prepare for the responsibility of adult life.

"Mama, do you think Yannis and the other hunters will be long?" she inquired.

Amalia looked at her daughter; pride at her mature attitude, tempered by the sadness of always wondering what her other child would have been like. "She would have been sixteen now, mated and probably with a couple of children running around her hearth" she contemplated.

The girl saw her mother's sad face, she could easily guess what was causing that melancholy, and throwing a shrivelled tuber to her said, "mother will these tubers be alright? If we chop them up small, and put them into a stew no one will be any the wiser about their condition now, will they?"

Amalia looked at the vegetable in her hand and smiled, "life goes on" she whispered to herself, and looking up, smiled at her pretty daughter.

"Yes, they will be fine, we will be able to go gathering soon anyway, now spring is here, but right now these will do, especially with the fresh meat the hunters will be bringing back" she said, almost salivating at the though of not having to have dried meat again.

Ollie, yelling loudly, ran into the hearth where the two were talking, "the hunters are back, but something is wrong."

Seeing her mother starting to dash to the entrance of the cave, Livie tried to follow, but the woman stopped her, "Livie, whatever is wrong doesn't matter, because soon there will be empty bellies to fill, I want you to prepare the food tonight as I fear I will be busy" seeing the girl nod, she hurried on her way.

Amalia approached the hunters, who were carrying what looked like a dead body, knowing in her heart that it was Yannis, she froze for a moment, but then saw the head of the man move, "it is Yannis" she mumbled "but at least he is still alive."

The men brought the injured man to the Sungaeaa's hearth, accompanied by Amalia, passing the white faces of Livie and Ollie on the way.

"What do you think has happened?" Livie cried, tears falling down her face in fear for the man of her hearth.

Ollie, always the comic, for once did not joke; he put his arm around his sister's shaking shoulders, and tried to comfort her. "You know our mother is the best healer in all of the Sungaea, in fact I bet she is the greatest in the whole of the mother's earth. There is no one who can equal her skill, she is the best, he is in good hands" seeing Livie weakly smile, he gave her a hug, and resolved that he would not leave her tonight, not until she was ready.

"Can I help you? he asked, seeing the small smile, turn into a large grin.

"You help?" Livie laughed, "we can't usually get you anywhere near the cooking skins, well that is unless you are emptying them" she smirked.

So that evening saw Ollie learning a skill that he had always evaded learning before, which he had stayed clear of like he would catch something nasty. He peeled vegetables, cut meat up, and cooked a lot of the food that they ate that night.

Livie and Ollie took platefuls of the delicious stew that they had made to Sungaeaa's hearth, scratching on the curtain surrounding it; they saw their mother's head peeked around.

Amalia was pleased to see her lovely children, gratefully accepting the plates of food she said, "He is doing much better now."

Ollie looked at the man of his hearth; he was so pale, "what happened?" he enquired.

"He was gored in the leg by a woolly rhinoceros" Sungaeaa stepped forward, "we nearly lost him, but your mother is such a good healer, she saved him, stopped the bleeding, and now he is in a medicine induced sleep. I think he will be fine."

"Yes, I think so too" confirmed their mother.

Jondalar watched the enigma before him, he had seen many beautiful women before, but this one was something special. Her beauty was far more than skin deep, he knew by experience that she was talented, his leg was testament to that, but he could sense that her healing ability was not her only quality.

"I wish you could talk" he said aloud, seeing her head move at the sound of his voice, "What is your name?" he asked, but he could tell she did not understand.

"Yes" he thought "you are a mystery but one I intent to solve, you are everything I've always wanted in a mate, to find you in this lonely place so far from my home is truly remarkable"

Ayla had seen the man of the others ogling her, her face had reddened with embarrassment and she had shuffled her feet beneath her, as she tried to avoid his gaze. The clan had never stared, it was considered rude, but this man continued to watch her. When he had made those noises, they had seemed insensible, but they obviously meant something to him.

"I wish you could talk" she signed, "what is your name?" she asked with her hands, seeing no recognition she sighed, "how could I get to know you if we can not communicate" she thought sadly.

Broud stomped through the cave, full of his own importance, it was time to leave for the summer meeting, and he was determined that his clan would be first in everything, including arriving the earliest.

"Have you packed yet?" he demanded of Uka, cuffing the old woman for not being fast enough.

A child, too young to know better, ran past him, but Broud having no time for the young, reached out and grabbed the girl, pulling her to him, he held her in the air by her hair, "do not run" he reprimanded her. Throwing her aside, he continued on his way, bullying an old man here, hitting an old woman there.

Then his eyes settled on Durc, seeing the boy all packed, patiently waiting for everyone else, he felt rage well up in him. "That thing is not coming with us" he motioned, "it is deformed and will bring bad luck for us at the gathering."

Durc knew that the leader was talking about him. He was well used to the way that this arrogant man treated him, and in recent years had found out that he had treated his mother even worse.

"Durc is going" a very angry Brun challenged the son of his mate, "he is under my protection, and you will not cause him any harm, not while I am alive." Brun knew the man before him was the leader now, but to him he was still the big-headed boy that had lived at his hearth.

"Yannis" called an ethereal voice, "Yannis" it drifted through his sleep, insistent and demanding but most of all gentle and loving.

He opened his eyes to find them pierced by burning bright light, as pure as nothing he could conceive. He put his hand in front of his face to protect his sight, from the iridescence, but the radiance flared right through it, as a woman approached, clouds floating at her feet.

"Yannis" she repeated again, "it is time, I want you to move on, to share my love with new people, I have other ones I want to help, and so my vessel, I want you to take your mate, and her two children, and come follow me, wherever I will take you."

"But Naria what if they don't want to come?" he asked.

"Am I not the mother? Are you not my child? It is time you were on your way, I have much for you to do, they will come, it is predestined" she gloriously smiled, and faded away in the mist.

Yannis woke up in his furs, with a lurch, remember his dream, he resolved that tomorrow he would tell Amalia it was time to move on.

Ayla hung onto her mate, she was so afraid. These Mutomoi's made so much noise, which to her ears trained for so long to little or no noise literally hurt. She was surrounded by so many people even she would struggle to count them, and they were all whispering about her.

"The horses obey her."

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Her voice is strange."

"Where is she from?"

On and on the gossiping went and it got louder and louder, until all she wanted to do was stick her fingers in her ears and to jump on top of Whinney and gallop away. But Jondalar held on to her, providing the calming effect she so badly needed.

A woman pushed her way through the muttering crowd, and smiled at her.

A few months before she would have been startled to see that grin, so used she was to only seeing that facial expression as a sign of menace. Jondalar had changed that, when he had first smiled at her, she had backed away from him in panic, but soon she had realised that it was just a mirror image of the smile that had always shocked the clan, now she knew how they felt.

"My name is Tulie" said the woman, knocking Ayla out of her reverie.

Ayla looked at the woman and instantly liked her; "I am Ayla" she responded and felt the woman pull her into a bear of a hug, responded after a moment, she put her arms around the woman and returned the embrace.

"Ayla, do you want to play a game with us?" cried a little girl's voice.

Ayla looked down at the child, bouncing up and down, it was Rugie, who accompanied by some of her friends were excitedly trying to her to pull her outside the cave. "Yeah, why not" she laughed, and wondered what sort of games these others played. There had not been much time for games when she was growing up with the clan. Children were taught to act like adults as soon as possible.

Rugie, along with her friends drag the visitor to an area outside. Giving her a long piece of leather, she instructed her to put it in her belt, so that it hung down like a tail.

"Okay" the bossy child started, "this game is called tails, everyone has a tail, and the aim of the game is to collect as many tails as possible without loosing your own."

The children along with Ayla, who was now living the life she had missed out on as a child, started to run around, giggling as they bumped into each other. Ayla managed to catch a few tails, but Crisavec was by far the fastest and managed to collect the rest of the tails without giving his own up

"Again" shouted a little girl, and soon they were playing game after game, the whole cave came out and laughed at their antics and soon were joining in, rapidly after that the game became a impromptu celebration, with food, bouza and dancing.

That night, in her furs, Ayla leaned over and kissed Jondalar.

"What was that for?" he asked, pleased nonetheless.

"That is for getting me to come and meet these people, I no longer feel that I am all alone, I have friends" she whispered to him and kissed him again, this time more deeply.

Durc was nervous, he had been prepared for this day for most of his life, but now it had arrived he was nervous. He was going to meet his future mate, the one that his long lost mother had organised for him.

"Durc" grunted a trembling voice.

Durc slowly turned around, and saw a girl standing before him, "Ura" he asked, and saw the girl nod her head.

The two stood and examined each other, oblivious to all the life that carried on around them.

Durc stared in detail at the girl, she was sturdier than him closer to the physique of the clan, but her frame was delicate. Her head was very similar to that of the clan, but her brow bridges were to a great extent undersized. Her nose was small, and she had the chinless jaw, her neck was shorter than his, but definitely longer than normal for clan. To the clan she was incredible ugly, but something inside him, repressed in his other's psyche, found her not repulsive, but eye capturing pretty.

Ura gazed into the young man's liquid brown eyes, and saw such depth, beauty, and incredible strength. Immediately she felt a surge of emotion that she knew no expression for, it was a sensation that the clan did not know, but she felt desire, mixed up with respect and caring, and need.

"Ura" Durc grunted in a whisper and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him; he motioned "let's go for a walk."

Uba watched the young couple walk hand in hand, "our Durc is growing up" she mused.

They were all packed, loaded up with gifts and food donated by their loved ones of the last thirteen years, people who they probably would never see again.

"You keep on the path with the mother Yannis" the Sungaeaa instructed him.

Yannis nodded, tears smarting in his eyes. Blinking madly, he said back to the holy woman, "and you Sungaeaa, and you."

Sungaeaa watched, tears streaming down her face, as the family she had grown to consider as her own turned around one last time, waved and then disappeared over the horizon, obscured by the rising sun, "goodbye, my friends, I will miss you to the end of my days" she whispered, sighing, she turned and headed back into the Sungaean cave.

The runner, Ludeg had informed the lion camp about the illness that had befallen the Sungaean cave. It had started a few days after their healer had left and had become increasingly bad

"Can we go there, Tulie?" Ayla had asked "or can someone take me there? If those children are sick, maybe I can help."

So, on Ayla's insistence they rerouted to the Sungaean cave, and found a scene of death as a mother cried for her lost children.

"They are dead" cried the mother, "Sungaeaa, Racat and Ralie are dead."

"I know" comforted the holy woman, "I wish Amalia hadn't left" she wished.

Durc was enjoying the clan gathering, wandering around with the girl woman Ura, they had listened to many stories, watched the caged cave bear, viewed hunting re-enactments. All in all it was a wonderful time, if it was not for Broud.

Broud, talking to the other leaders, was displeased to see the deformed boy and girl near the holy cave bear cage. He excused himself to the other men, and angrily started walking towards the two young people, oblivious of his advance.

"Durc" he grunted in rage, "don't go near the bear, we do not want it corrupted by your unworthiness and back luck."

Durc's heart lurched within him when he realised the evil man was standing in front of him, and knew that Broud was going to hit him. He stepped to one side, just as the man heaved his fist forwards.

One moment the deformed boy had been there, and then he was gone, and when Broud had swung his fist, all he found was an empty space. He tried to recover, but found that his balance had been impaired, and fell onto the ground, scrapping his shin on a stone on the way down.

Durc watched as Broud fell heavily onto the churned up ground, wallowing in the mud, he held his leg, which now sported a tiny scratch that he was holding onto and moaning like he had just cut off his leg.

From a distance, a man of the clan had watched this interaction with disgust. "Broud is not worthy to be leader of his clan" he contemplated "I am going to investigate his treatment of the boy, and if I am right, then I will ask Durc if he would like to join my clan" he decided.

Yannis, hobbling on his bad leg, looked through the trees, spying the shining water of the mother in the distance. He could feel the mother's spirit within him, guiding him on.

"How much further Yannis?" Ollie moaned to the man, "my legs are killing me, and this pack is getting heavier with each moment."

Yannis shook his head in exasperation, "at your age, I had been travelling with my mother and her mate for many long years, in fact when I was only a little older than you, I started my own journey."

"When I was your age" mimicked Ollie, derisively.

"That is enough out of you" yelled Yannis, stopping and starring at the boy, "you will treat me with respect."

"You're not my mother" Ollie bawled back, his face red with irritation.

Amalia, having enough of the arguments, turned around and looked menacingly towards Yannis and Ollie, "will you shut up, you are getting on my nerves, why can't you be civil to each other" she exclaimed in annoyance.

After that they walked quietly, each mulling over their thoughts and feelings, ignoring each other.

Amalia felt relieved, she had been so fed up with the bickering, now she could enjoy the silence and all that went with it, the twittering of birds in the trees, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, the squelch of the mud splattering under their tired feet.

Ayla sat in the story tent listening to Tulie telling a traditional Mutomoi's story.

"Narcissi was a good-looking young man. He had long blond hair, stunning, vivid, blue eyes and even, white teeth. Many young women fell in love with him including a young spirit; Echolia.

The spirits who live near streams and lakes and protected trees in the forest are vivacious and Echolia in particular had upset the mother's sister, Lume. As a penalty Lume made Echolia incapable of speech with the exception of replicating the final three words of the individual she was conversing with.

Unfortunate Echolia adored Narcissi but could never inform him how she felt. Narcissi taunted her and she ran away with tears cascading down her face. Mut, the mother saw what had taken place and made a decision to chastise Narcissi. As he came to a pool of water Narcissi saw his reflection and fell in love with the vision he saw...it was of course his own reflection.

Poor Narcissi watched his own reflection, every time he tried to stroke the face of the apparition he worshipped it dissolved on the sparkling surface of the water. Narcissi stop eating, lost his attractive look and languished for his love. Ultimately he weakened and died.

Mut had compassion for him and turned him into a flower growing on the bank of the lake. Narcissus flowers can be found to this day growing wherever you can find water and trees."

Crud watched Durc; he had been pleasantly surprised about the attitude of the boy, especially after he had heard what his so called leader had put him through. He was exceptionally hard working, had great talent for hunting, and was extremely patient, even when confronted with the brutality of Broud towards him. He would be an asset to any clan, and as his gifts hadn't been truly acknowledged by those he lived with, Crud felt he could offer the boy a better life.

"Durc" he grunted, and saw the boy look in confusion at him.

Durc, ever the polite and respectful nearly man of the clan had been shocked when the stranger had called him, but he recognised him as a leader, quickly walking over to him and out of deference sitting at his feet, he looked up at the man.

"Durc" Crud started, "My name is Crud, I am the leader of a clan which has travelled a long way to this gathering, we really belong to another group of clan, but our mog ur wanted to meet your old mog ur, Creb. Unfortunately, we were too late, as he has been gone from this life for many years, and the trip would have been a wasted journey, but then I saw you, and learned all about you. I have been watching you over the last few weeks, ever since the incident with your leader, and I find much that I like about you. I can see you are not really happy and more important not being allowed to develop your skills, in your present clan. So I have come to a decision Durc, when we leave to travel back to our cave, we would like you to come with us, you will no longer be an abused member of Broud's clan, you will be a valued part of my clan."

Durc contemplated this for a moment, "I have often thought about moving to another clan but this offer is beyond my wildest imaginings, to be able to escape Broud's cruelty would be a dream come true, but what about my loved one?" The faces of Uba, Grev and appeared in his head "could I leave them behind he wondered?" shaking his head in frustration.

Crud could tell that the boy was seriously considering accepting his offer, but he had reservations, "you don't have to decide now" he motioned, "just mull it over, and get back to me before the end of the gathering."

Durc nodded gratefully, he would take his time, talk to his loved ones and think this proposal out properly.

--

"That's it" Amalia stated, "I can't walk anymore, can we please set up camp here?"

Yannis looked around the area they were walking through, "just a bit longer Amalia, I promise, it is too muddy here, and it would be better to find somewhere on higher ground."

Amalia nodded, she knew they couldn't really stay the night, not in this location; there was too much risk of flooding in a valley so close to the mother. "Can we at least rest for a while?" she puffed in exhaustion.

"Yeah Yannis, we could really do with taking a break" Livie agreed, "we could have something to eat while we are here, that would give us the energy to carry on."

"Food?" Ollie interrupted, can we have some food?" already rummaging in the pack he had until a moment before carried on his back.

Yannis begrudgingly agreed, "we will stop for a short time" he relented, "but once we have eaten, we get straight back to our journey."

It was while they were munching on dried meat and oat cakes, that they heard a noise.

Amalia look questionably at her mate, "that was a voice" she whispered to him urgently.

"Sshh" Yannis put his finger to his lip, and then stealthily walked in the direction the voice had come from.

Nervously, Amalia waited, shuffling from foot to foot, she stared at the space where Yannis had disappeared into the trees.

Moments passed, and still they waited in unease. Then just as the leaves of a small tree started to rustle, alerting them to a presence, Yannis emerged into the open, followed by several men and women, carrying hunting equipment, and who all wore welcoming smiles on their faces.

"These are the Balenai" introduced Yannis, "they are close relatives to the Sungaea."

Ayla, sitting astride on Whinney, looked at Jondalar, "will they like me?" she asked, feeling frightened of having to meet a whole new group of people.

"They will love you Ayla" Jondalar comforted her, but internally, he wasn't so sure, "much as I adore this beautiful woman" he contemplated, "even I have to admit that sometimes she can be strange. And how will the zelendoni react when they find out she was raised by flatheads, no, clan" he corrected himself.

"What about my friends?" she disturbed his thoughts.

"Your friends" he queried, "oh you mean the animals, once my people get used to them they will realise how helpful they are, and how wonderful it is to have their companionship."

Ayla nodded at this, deciding to change the subject she said "Jondalar I am hungry."

"So am I" he replied with a wicked grin, "but not for food."

"Oh you" she exclaimed, fiddling into the panniers on Whinney's flanks, she pulled out an apple, threw it to him, and loudly muttered, "you will have to make do with that for now."

"Crud" growled a voice; even in his dream the leader knew straight away, that it was the Spirit of the Great Cave Bear that was speaking to him. Scrabbling to his knees, he with abundant deference, sat at the animal's feet, and waited.

"Crud, I am pleased with you" motioned the bear, "Durc will come with you, but you will have him for a short time, my plans for him lay in another direction."

"What plans?" Crud started to ask, but he saw the stern look on the great bear's face, and stopped. "As you will" he acquiesced, gazing up he noticed that for a moment the bear seemed to flicker to become a woman of the others.

"Welcome to our camp" Pinet, the leader of the Balenai motioned, flinging open his arms to encompass the whole vicinity, "you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want."

As they walked into the area, they saw four shelters surrounding a fire pit dug in the middle. The smell from the pit was heavenly, as the aroma of roasting pig wafted in the air, to assault their noses, and cause their mouths to water in anticipation of such a delicacy.

"Pinet" called a woman, "you have brought guests."

"Yes" he said, "Balenaii, may I introduce you to Yannis, Amalia his mate and her children Ollie and Livie."

Balenaii stepped forwards and clasped Yannis' hand feeling a strange current following from it, she looked at the visitor with surprise, "you are a vessel of the mother" she stated, looking deep into his eyes in wonder.

Yannis wandered through the camp, he had spent many days talking to the Balenaii, explaining about how the mother used him to help others. Now he had some free time, and had decided he would watch the knappers, learning how they made their tools. He had examined their weapons on the way to the camp, and had been greatly impressed with the solidness of their flint.

"We learned this technique from a man of the Mutomoi's" explained Pinet, "his name is Wymez and he discovered an ingenious way of preparing the flint, by putting it in a fire, heating it up, it makes it more workable."

Yannis shook his head in wonder, "that is remarkable, but why would someone put flint in a fire in the first place?"

"An accident perhaps, but what is important is now it is possible to make the flint into any shape you want."

"Can I try" Yannis asked, taking the flint nodule offered to him, he picked up his hammerstone, and he managed to chip off a fine thin section of the stone. "This will be so useful" he grinned at them, imagining all the new tools he could now make.

Durc was packed and ready to go, standing next to him was Ura, who he had refused to leave.

Oda, Ura's mother was stood next to them stoically hiding her feelings of deep grief caused by the fact that she would never see her daughter again. "I will miss you my daughter" she motioned to the young woman. But she knew it was for the best, if Durc was leaving to live with this clan, then Ura had to go, for without Durc she would have no mate, and beside that she could already see that they had started to have great feelings for each other.

Uba also waited with the young people, she had spent much of the gathering getting to know Ura, and once she had seen the girl's natural ability for healing, though she had none of the clan memories a medicine woman would have, for she was not of that line, she had decided to teach the girl every thing she knew.

"Have you got the otter skin bag I made you" she asked, seeing the girl nod, she continued, "is it filled with all the healing herbs and plants you will need?"

"I have everything I need" Ura answered the medicine woman with joy, "and I want to thank you for all you have taught me this summer."

Uba nodded with joy, tempered by grief that her young pupil was leaving, but then she looked at Durc, and felt such distressing sorrow that she felt her heart would break at the thought of never seeing her sister's son again, though in many ways to her he felt like the child she had never had. "I will miss you Durc" she stated, though if her body had had the capability to cry, she would have drowned in the tears caused by her anguish that knew no bounds.

"Are we all ready" Crud motioned to them, "then let's goes."

Sadly, the two women watched as their loved ones disappeared into the forest, never to see them again.

"Jondalar, will you tell me a story about the Zelendoni?" Ayla asked one night.

"Okay I will tell you about my sister Folara. When she was a baby she was the loveliest child, bright blonde hair, and startling blue eyes, she was always happy, constantly laughing, she was a joy to behold. And she had so much love to give, especially to Thonolan and myself, when she saw us she would put her arms up, demanding to be picked up, and no one could resist her, she was so loveable. One day, I went into Marthona, my mother's, hearth, to be met by the sight of Folara pulling herself up on the wobbly shelves that mother stored her sewing equipment. I quickly grabbed her, and decided I would keep a closer eye on her, if those shelves had fallen, she could have been killed. Because of my constant vigilance, I soon discovered that not only was she pulling herself up, she was walking around, holding on to anything that would support her weight. My sister, nearly walking and she wasn't even seven moons old" Jondalar laughed at this memory, "half a moon later she started crawling and that is when the hard work started. We were constantly pulling her away from danger, the fire, the stores of weapons, the Zelendonii of the times cures and medicines, she was a menace. Worse of all, even if Thonolan and I tried to have some time to ourselves, we would look around and see this tiny baby wriggling after us. I asked mother about what age I was when I started crawling, and she told me that I was nearly one whole year, but you know what she told me, the reason why Folara had started getting around at such an early age was because she wanted to be with us, I suppose she thought we were more fun than playing with her toes."


	4. Chapter 4

Yannis sat outside his shelter, glancing up at the Balenai around him, he smile. "I'm going to make a new spear" he explained waving his hammerstone in the air to emphasize his purpose.

He was really enjoying getting to know these good people, they spoke the same language as the Sungaea so there had been no trouble communicating at the beginning, and they had found much about the Balenai that could be applauded. Pinet, as well as being the leader, was a skilled knapper, it was often said that the man spent so much time with his flint his hair had turned grey to match it. Then there was the Balenaii, who had instinctively discerned his connection to the mother. "Though thinking about it, we have given skills to them too" he contemplated, watching his mate demonstrate how to make clay bowls to a woman, child on her lap.

"Yes" he reflected "I really like it here" picking up his hammerstone, he was about to hit the nodule of flint that he was working on when he was startled by a warning shout.

"Spirits" shouted the voice "there are spirits coming, half man half horse, and they are accompanied by the spirit of a wolf."

In alarm Yannis cast aside the hammerstone he had been holding, noting that the flint point he had been working on was totally ruined, but there was no time for that, he noted that many of the Balenai had already disappeared into their shelters, Amalia was helping the woman she had been working the clay with, get her child to safety. They were nearly there when the child dropped her cattail leaves doll on the ground, starting to cry Yannis heard the mother's terror filled whisper, to be quiet. When they were out of harm's way, he grabbed his mate, and pushed her into their shelter where Ollie and Livie were already cowering.

Ayla was nearly crying, when she had seen the smoke in the distance she had envisioned meeting a new people, of sharing with them all they had discovered and learned, the fire stones, the awl, the spear shooter, not to mention the exchange of stories, but it was not to be. She was pretty sure, thinking about Wolf's reactions, that the missing people were actually in the shelter, but they were too scared to come out, they obviously thought they were some sort of spirit, here to trick them into the after life. "I think we should leave them some gifts, so they know that we were not here to hurt them" Ayla suggested.

"That is a good idea" agreed Jondalar, rooting through his pack; he soon brought some items to Ayla, who put them into a basket along with gifts of her own. "We should go" he sadly commented.

Ayla despondently nodded her head, she placed the basket next to the abandoned hammerstone, and then climb back onto Whinney, and they rode away, little knowing they were leaving behind Ayla's original family.

Yannis, hiding in his shelter had seen the snout of the wolf, poking in, he had heard the seemingly human voices, and had waited, as he knew the Balenai would also be doing. Soon he heard the sound of horses cantering away, and he crept and peeped out to see if they had really gone. There seemed to be no one outside, so he carefully edge out into the open, "their gone" he called and headed back to his work. As he picked up his hammerstone, he noticed a basket, looking inside it, he noticed auroch meat, berries, grain, and some finely worked flint points, "maybe they were good spirits after all" he mused and then calling to the leader said "Pinet, the spirits, they have left us gifts."

Broud arrogantly staggered around the gathering, sweating profusely, he irritably lashed out at anyone who came too close.

"Where is that boy?" he wondered, forgetting that Durc had been gone for a week, "when I find him, I will give him it, he is bad-mannered, stupid and deformed, he should never have been accepted into the clan, such a disgrace."

He stumbled to the ground because of his great tiredness, wide grin on his face; he struggled to gulp a mouthful of air

He was still wallowing in the mud, when Brun and Uba found him, barely breathing, holding his leg and waving his arms around in an incoherent motion.

"What's wrong with him" signed Brun, starring warily at the strange way man's face looked.

"I don't know" she motioned back, "but I don't like the way he is holding his leg" shoving his wrap aside she stared at his limb, it was inflamed red, surrounded by a malignant green.

"He has gangrene" she stated, "that is why his face looks like that, the muscles have pulled back his lips into a grimace, bending down, she listened to his abnormal heart beat.

"Get away from me you deformity loving bad luck female" Broud suddenly came to, seeing Uba, he started to wail, and tried to thump her.

For a moment, he was nearly back to his abusive ways, but then he slumped down into the mud, and weakly peered at the mate of his mother, "Brun, the boy, he is bad luck, he must be sent away."

Uba scrutinized the leader, each time Broud breathed his chest fought to rise, "it is too late" Uba stated as his chest heaved one more breath, and then stilled to nothing.

"What a pitiful, wasteful death" motioned Brun.

"Ollie" cooed a young girl, "do you carve?"

Ollie looked at the girl, she was about the same age as him and with her masses of curly honey blonde hair, and bright violet eyes, she was so pretty. He felt a surge in his heart, one he had never known before; he was still a child but was now slowly starting to have manly feelings. He smiled at the girl, inviting her to sit down next to him, he beamed "Kalie, it is so nice to see you, and no, I do not carve, do you?"

Kalie beamed back at him, sitting down heavily, she carefully put a leather bag on the floor, and opening it, she pulled out the carving of a baby cave lion.

"Wow, that is pretty" Ollie simpered wanting to make this girl his friend.

"I have more" she continued, pulling out tiny horses, miniscule wolf cubs, and a mammoth, its surface scraped to resemble the hide of the animal.

"You are really good" Ollie grinned, and stretched out his arms in a yawn, he placed one of them around her waist. "Will you teach me?" he whispered to her, as he intimately put his head close to hers.

Kalie jumped up, in her excitement, knocking off the arm that she had barely noticed, "come on, Ollie, we will get my carving tools, and I will teach you" radiating delight, she put out an eager arm to pull him up, "come on."

Ollie enthusiastically sprung up from the ground, he wanted to learn this skill, but even more important to him, he intended to get to know the girl better, laughing he said "lead on."

Ollie watched Kalie's gentle hands as she sliced into the delicate mammoth ivory. "She is so gifted" he thought, "but why is it so hot in here? I feel like I have a fever." As he looked at the girl, his heat got worse, and he started to feel like he could do with getting in the river. But he continued to observe her, until he could take it no longer, "do you fancy going to the river, for a bathe, it is hot in here" he fizzled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" the innocent girl replied, "I will race you there."

Ollie watched the girl skip away from him, her lithe body straining against her tunic. Jumping up he charged after her, reaching the cool water, he splashed into it, but the heat that had welled up inside him did not disappear.

Kalie, having first removed her clothes ran into the water, and sank to her shoulders. "you are right Ollie" she beamed having no idea about his predicament, "it was hot, this is so much better" and she started to play, splashing him, she swam up to him, trying to duck him, she laughed "I really like you Ollie."

It was too much for him, reaching out his arms, he tried to pull her into an embrace, but the wriggly girl was faster, feeling her quickly peck him on the cheek, she surged away from him.

Yannis had seen everything, chuckling he turned to his mate, "I think Ollie just had his first adult moment" he snorted, pointing at the red faced youth.

"I'm starving" Jondalar said, tummy rumbling in agreement, "when are we going to eat?"

"I don't know" Ayla smirked back "what are you going to cook?"

"What? Me?" Jondalar stuttered.

"I know you can cook, or you would have starved on your journey" she continued.

"Yes, but…"Jondalar tried to think of an excuse why he should not cook, "Ayla, your food is so, wonderful, and mine is, not so good" he pleaded with her with sad wolf eyes.

"It is no use, Jondalar" Ayla laughed "you are cooking and I am not going to let you get out of it."

"Harrumph" huffed the man.

"I will help you" conceded Ayla, "I will tell you what to do."

--

"Okay" Ayla instructed him; first of all I want you to wash your hands in the river."

"Why?" Jondalar asked.

"Because I said so" she answered, and then she sighed, "because you might have evil spirits on your hands, and we don't want them in our food do we?"

Jondalar looked at his hands in horror, he could almost see the spirits hopping across his hands and poking their tongues out at him. "I will wash them, in fact I will scrub them with sand from the river, and then use soap root to make sure the spirits are washed away."

Ayla watched her mate as he ran to the river in terror, trying to stifle her laughter; she thought "I'm just glad I didn't mention the evil spirits in the river sand."

Jondalar scoured his hands with the sand and soap root until they were red but squeaky clean. Satisfied that they were clean, he wiped them dry on his not so fresh leggings.

"Jondalar" Ayla began his cooking lesson, "first of all I want you to fill the cooking skin with water." She scrutinized his every move until he had the water merrily heating away.

"Right first, I want you to break up some of our strips of dried meat and some of the travelling cakes and put them into the water, then put some grain in, I think some wild rice and some Barley would be nice" laying back against a pack, she enjoyed watching her handsome mate busy himself around the fire.

"What now?" Jondalar asked eventually.

"What about some vegetables? Which ones are your favourites?" Ayla asked.

"I like wild carrots, mushrooms and groundnuts" he thought for a moment, "my mother always put cranberries in her stews, can we put some of them in?" he pleaded.

"You are cooking it; you can put anything in it you want" Ayla thought for a moment, "though if you put raspberries in it, I will not be happy, they are better eaten as they are."

Jondalar nodded, and he remembered that he had seen a patch of raspberries when he had washed his hands in the river.

"What about herbs and spices" Ayla asked, "have you put any in?"

"No" Jondalar conceded, "what should I use?"

"I think" Ayla thought for a moment, what about some basil and thyme, and put in some wild garlic too."

Soon the smell of the stew was wafting around the area they were sat in.

"Mmm" Ayla sniffed in the delicious scent, "that smells wonderful," looking at her mate, she said "the cooking lesson isn't over yet."

"It isn't?" Jondalar asked, he had wanted to go and get some of the raspberries that his mate loved so much.

"No, here catch this" Ayla threw a package at him, "it is powered grain, I want you to mix it with some of that rendered animal fat we have, then add the dried blueberries we have left, and some of the honey Nezzie gave us, mix it all together and make little cakes."

Moments passed as Jondalar made the little cakes, looking up in an enquiry to Ayla, he asked "what now?"

"Put them on the hot rocks to cook" she mumbled, as she fell asleep.

Jondalar did all she had asked, and then after putting a soft hide over her, he picked up a basket and went to pick some of the raspberries.

When he got back, it was to the sight of Ayla cautiously picking up the hot cakes off the rocks, "you shouldn't have left them, they could have burned" she scolded.

"Sorry" he apologized quickly hiding the basket of fruit under a hide.

"Do you think the stew is ready yet?" Jondalar asked later on, when the sun had disappeared from the sky.

"It smells like it is" she answered, and started scooping it up into their eating bowls, handing him one, she sat down and started to eat.

Tranquillity reigned as they munch their food, appreciation showing on their faces, Jondalar went back for a second bowl, and then ate over half of the blueberry cakes.

"That was delectable" Ayla sighed, rubbing her full stomach.

"Are you full? Jondalar asked, and then pulled out the basket of raspberries, "I gathered these earlier."

"Ooh" she whispered, "thank you Jondalar, I love raspberries."

"I know" he smiled, and then thought, "and I love you."

Ura was also cooking that night, she had been quickly accepted by the women of her new clan, as she was so affable and helpful, and now stood over a hot skin full to bursting with a mouth-watering stew she had made, she was happy.

Coming up behind her, Durc put his arms around the waist of his soon to be mate. "The aroma of your food, led me by the nose over to you" he motioned, "though I don't need any excuse to with you, you are more appetizing that any food."

Ura turned around in his arms, and hug him back, but still being a child, as he was too, she didn't know the next step, so she just laid her head on his shoulder, and motioned, "you make me so happy, my soon to be mate, Durc."

Livie was having the time of her life, surrounded as she was by a throng of admirers. She was not quite a woman, but she had started to develop curves in all the right places.

"Livie" called a boy, looking up she saw it was Tanar, who was about a year older than her, "would you like to learn how to use a new sort of weapon?"

She was intrigued, she loved hunting, though she found carrying a spear too heavy, "what is this new weapon?" she asked, her eyes glistening in eagerness.

He took her hand, and led her to a shelter, scuffling under a hide for a moment; he withdrew a strange assortment of wood.

"What is it?" she questioned fingering the feathers.

"It is called an arco and flechas, a traveller came to our winter home a few years ago, and he carried one of these. It is so lightweight even the weakest member of the cave can carry it, here this is the arco" he handed a part of the weapon to her.

"This, is weightless" she held the tool up, holding it with one finger, looking at him questionably, and she bid him to continue.

"These are the flechas, they look a bit like a very small spear don't they?" he passed her the feather tipped spears.

"How does it work" she asked, trying to position a flecha into the arco.

"Like this" he said, and taking hold on the arco, he held it up vertically, and placed a flecha between the bendy wood at the front, and the fish guts at the back. "You pull it back like this, and then let go."

Livie watched the flecha fly through the air in an arch, landing with a thud in a nearby tree.

"Let me have a go" she held out her urgent hands in desire to scratch the itch that Tanar's demonstration had caused.

"Okay" Tanar stood behind her guiding her hands, "hold the arco like this" he positioned her hands, all the time breathing hot enticing breath into her neck, "and then you put a flecha in the fish gut, and pull it all back, yes like that, now let the gut go, and the flecha flies through the air."

Livie cast the flecha into the air and when she saw it had landed where she has wanted it to; she turned around, and hugged Tanar.

Tanar took the hug as a sign, and lowering his head to hers, tried to kiss her.

In horror, Livie pushed the young man away, "why did you do that?" she shrieked, and then taking one last shocked filled look at him, she ran in the direction of her mother.

"We are nearly there" Crud motioned to his tired clan.

Durc excitedly took in every aspect of the area that he would now call home. "It's going to be strange living in a different cave, but what an adventure" he thought.

"Durc" looking up, he saw the medicine woman, who alone could talk to a man without first having permission, though only if it was important.

"Durc, look to Ura, she is terrified, and shaking like a flower in the wind" the woman signed to him in worry.

Ura did look scared, deciding that he would leave his place in the line of clan, he walked back to the girl he was so fond of, and put his arm around her. "Ura" he said, noticing her chattering teeth, "it will be okay, you will soon get used to the new cave, and whatever happens I will look after you."

She looked up at the boy who made her heart lurch with happiness, putting her head on his shoulder, her quaking body soon stilled, and the fear she had felt did not seem so large, not when she was in his arms.

Ayla was enjoying soaking up the atmosphere of the celebration that the Shamudoi had called in Jondalar's and her honour.

"Come and dance Ayla" called Tholie, dragging her to the area set aside for dancing.

Ayla listened to the beat of the music, watched the other dancers, and slowly started to move her body, swiftly becoming more confident; she matched everyone there for the style of her moves.

"Wow, you learned the dance quickly" commented Serenio, admiring how Ayla had worked out the intricate steps so rapidly.

"Jondalar has often said that when I talk the way of the clan, it looks like I am dancing, you see the way the clan communicate is by using their bodies. When I first lived with them I had to learn to speak, copying the motions they showed me, I suppose that is why I can pick up the moves of this dance easily."

As they danced some of the shamudoi started to sing.

"Ayla pretty Ayla we welcome you into our game

Ayla pretty Ayla now you have come we will never be the same

Ayla pretty Ayla the wildest animals you tame

Ayla pretty Ayla our love for you will never wane."

"Ayla, why don't you have a go" shouted Tholie above the din of the raucous group.

"I am not good at singing" Ayla admitted "and I could never think of the clever words, you have my go Tholie."

Tholie nodded, and started to sing.

"Jondalar, big Jondalar, you have caught the finest catch

Jondalar, big Jondalar, with your wicked eyes you will have kids by the batch

Jondalar, big Jondalar, your new mate we'd love to snatch

Jondalar, big Jondalar, in her we think you have met your match."

"That is very funny Tholie" Jondalar good humouredly laughed.

"Jondalar" Serenio yelled in welcome "it's your turn."

"Oh, leave the man alone" called out Markeno, he was carrying an animal bladder, "anyone want any wine?" he asked.

"I will have some" called out Tholie.

"Trust my mate to be first to ask" Markeno laughed, pouring some of the intoxicating drink into her cup, "don't like to miss out on anything do you my love?"

"Oy, I will remember that" promised Tholie, giggling at his pretend sad face, "you will pay for that remark."

"I'm sure I will, my love, I'm sure I will" he said, and he winked at her in promise.

"Can I have some of your wine, please" asked Ayla.

Markeno thoughts had been lost staring into his mate's eyes, so when Ayla asked him a question his first response was "huh?"

"Ayla wants some wine, you fool" Tholie chastised him.

"Oh, sorry Ayla" he apologised and started to pour the alcoholic brew into her cup.

"Ayla, get your drink and then can you come into the cave?" called Roshario, "the food is ready, and as guest of honour, you get the first choice of the dishes."

"Come on Ayla" Jondalar took her hand, "we don't want the food to go cold."

Ayla laughed, "you mean you don't want it to go cold, Jondalar, always thinking with your stomach."

Durc gazed around his new home, making sure he avoided looking into any hearths; he could see that this cave was larger than the one his old clan lived in. It was as big as the cave he barely remembered living in with his golden haired mother when he was a young boy.

"Do you want to be given the tour?" gestured a boy, staring down at him.

"Yes, this boy would be pleased to be shown around Broov" Durc motioned back.

"Come on then" Broov pointed at the entrance of the cave and started to move towards the exit to the cave.

Durc enthusiastically followed him, and soon he found himself outside in the open.

"This is the river, there is another one about a days journey but this is where we get all our water."

"This is the pool, we bathe here and the women wash the clothes."

This is the weapons practise area, see all the pock marks on the rocks and trees around here, that is from the numerous stones and spears that have been thrown at them."

"And this is one of the long drop latrine, we dig down as deep as we can, and then we use it if we have the urge, when it has been used for a long time" he sniffed carefully, "like this one, it is filled in, and another one is dug, phew, that one smells, I will tell Crud."

"You will like it here, Durc, it is the best cave in the clan" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I like it already" commented Durc.

"Yannis can I talk to you?" asked the Balenaii.

He looked up from the cooking knife he was making for Amalia, "yes, Balenaii, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yannis, we will be leaving this camp soon, for our winter cave. You are welcome to come with us, but when I meditated on the mother regarding you, I felt her say that you were not to join us there; your destiny lays somewhere else. She told me to tell you that time was short, that it is time for you to move on with your journey."

Yannis nodded "in recent days I have felt the mother telling me that she wants us to move on, but we have made so many friends here, I will miss them all."

"Not again, Yannis" Amalia pleaded, "I don't want to travel from place to place, I just want to settle down, and get old."

"But we are not in the place the mother wants us to grow old in yet, Amalia."

"I know we are not but Yannis it hurts to travel, what if something should happen to one of the twins, and don't say it won't, not after loosing Danyayla" Amalia cried, "oh Yannis I miss her so much, with each day, the ache gets worse."

Yannis wrapped his arms around his mate, and crooned a tune to comfort her, "mother" he thought, "why did you take Danyayla away from us?"

Danyayla, now called Ayla was asleep in her furs, partly inebriated by the wine she had consumed that night.

In her dream, she saw a woman, blonde hair very like her own obscuring her face, being held by a man with dark brown hair. She couldn't see their faces but by the shaking of her body, she realised that the woman was obviously upset. Ayla felt her heart lurch in response with sympathy, and some other emotion she couldn't identify; she felt the desire to comfort this strange woman herself. A young boy ran to the woman, and started crying, "mama, what is the matter?" in a language she didn't know, but somehow understood, then another person appeared and Ayla could see, even though the girls face was crumpled up with worry, that she looked just like her.

Ayla woke up with a lurch, but the face of the girl remained with her, she could not forget it. "That girl, she could have been me" she muttered to herself in dismay.

Durc stood unblinkingly staring at the wild eyed stallion that was nonchalantly looking back at him. It was a battle of wills, a fight he did not intend to loose.

The horse closely watched the strange animal, he knew these things were dangerous, especially the long claw that could bring death. He snorted a gust of air at the man, to intimidate him, he would not stand down.

Durc waited patiently, not moving a muscle, he knew his time would come, he was in no hurry, and he thought "the horse is mine."

The horse continued to suspiciously observe the interloper to his grazing land, he knew what he wanted, but the man was small, and he was a full grown stallion. "You will not have me" he thought, but was momentarily distracted by the rustle of a bush nearby; it would prove to be his dying mistake.

Durc had also seen the bush move, but from his vantage point he could see it was only a rabbit. He also observed that the great beast had turned his head towards the sound, and Durc took his opportunity. He lifted his spear high above his shoulder, and threw it with all his strength.

The stallion was startled by a sudden pain in his neck, looking down he could see the end of the evil claw sticking out from him. With shock he looked at the man, and as his vision faded, he realised that the man had won.

Durc saw the horse fall, the spear pierced in its throat, shuddered with every breath the animal painfully breathed, and then it stilled.

Nervously approaching the dead horse, he pushed his foot against its flank to see if it was dead, when it did not move, he knew he had won. "I am now a man" he thought to himself, and picked up the stallion, putting it over his strong shoulders he started to walk back to the cave.

"Livie" Tamar called, "I am really sorry for trying to kiss you, here I want you to have this" and he gave her the arco and flechas.

"But it is yours" Livie tried to get him to take back the weapon, "I would feel like I stole it."

"I want you to have it" the boy said firmly, "and Livie, I will miss you."

"I will think about you every time I use it" she promised with a smile. She stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are we all ready?" she heard Yannis ask.

"I am, but I can't say the same for Ollie" she commented, pointing at the boy.

Ollie was holding a sobbing girl in his arms, "I have to go Kalie, but I will never forget you" he promised the girl.

"Come on lover boy" Livie pretended to sob, dragged him away from the girl, and said, "you will forget her in no time, there is plenty more stars in the sky."

Ayla was also having a tear filled goodbye, she had grown to love the people of the Shamudoi, and they adored her.

"Ayla, please don't go, you and Jondalar could cross mate with Markeno and myself" Tholie cried.

"I would really like that" Ayla sobbed back, "but Jondalar wants to go home to the Zelendoni, and I have promised to follow where he will lead."

"Yeah, I always knew that Jondalar was the type that would want to go back to his people, but when you came, I hoped he would change his mind and be happy just to be with you."

Wolf loped up to the two women, and gave Tholie a wolfie kiss, he was delighted when she bent down and scratched him behind an ear.

"I will miss you too Wolf, as will Shamio" she sighed miserably.

"Come on Ayla, it is time we were on our way" Jondalar hurried her up.

"Goodbye Tholie" Ayla said, first hugging the woman she then walked to the man who had her heart.

The Shamudoi watched the couple as they walked away from their lives forever, "good journey Ayla and Jondalar" cried Tholie, and so did the rest of her people.

Durc was in his element, the first part of the manhood ceremony was to re-enact his kill. He had asked his new friend Broov to act the role of the stallion, and was now standing staring into the boy's eyes, playing out the battle of wills that had existed. When he saw Broov look to one side, he knew it was time, picking up the stick to represent his spear, he made an action to signify it being thrown. Broov grasped the stick, and held it to his neck, staring again at Durc he slowly fell to the floor.

"Durc, you have proved your manhood, now you will be received into adulthood" the mog ur called out, stepping forward everyone could see the wicked knife he held in his hands.

Durc stood very still, while the holy man carved the totem of the grey wolf into his chest. He did not wince with pain, as blood flowed down his body, he stoically stood, and when the black grease, made from the rendered fat of the bison mixed with antiseptic ashes from an ash tree, was rubbed into his chest, he still did not flinch.

"You are now a man Durc, with all the privileges that go with that state" finished the mog ur.

"Jondalar" Ayla called to her love.

"Yeah, Ayla" he mumbled sleepily back, having nearly fallen asleep after watching the mesmerizing dance of the flickering fire in front of him.

"Look, over there" she pointed over the river they were camped next too.

Jondalar rubbed his eyes to get rid of the white streaks of sleep he could see in his vision, and then peered across the Mother.

"There is smoke, look there" she urged.

Jondalar looked in the direction she had indicated, and after a moment of wondering what she was on about, he saw it, "there must be someone camped over there" he commented.

"Oh, do you think they could hear us from here?" Ayla wondered, longing for human company that she had pined for in the long years she had lived in her lonely valley.

"Let's try" Jondalar grinned at her, knowing how much it would please her, "coo-ey, hey over here, you people, over here, can anyone hear us?"

"Do you think they understand us?" Ayla asked, thinking that these people might not speak Zelendoni.

"Hello" she called out in Mamutoi.

"Did you hear that?" Amalia shook her mate, "I heard someone shouting."

"You are imagining things, go to sleep" Yannis muttered in frustration, he had nearly been asleep.

Amalia stepped out of her furs and walked out of the shelter, she looked around, "I am sure I heard a voice."

"Hello" floated a voice across the Mother.

Startled, Amalia cupped her hands to her eyes and gazed across the river, "Yannis, there are people on the other side of the Mother" she yelled back at her lazy mate.

"Urhh, okay, I will come and look" Yannis fumed, struggling out of his furs, "waking me up, what can be so important," he reached his mate, "what is all this shouting about?"

"Look Yannis, across the river, people, and they are calling us" she gabbled at him.

Immediately awake, he peered across the wide expanse of water, and saw the people his mate was going on about, but he saw something his mate did not see, "there are horses with them, and look a wolf, Amalia it is the spirits that came to the camp of the Balenai, and because of you, they know we are here."

"Look, a woman" Ayla pointed at the figure standing on the other side of the river, "at least, I think it is a woman, she must be camping on that side, oh Jondalar could we cross the river here, so we can meet them?" she pleaded.

Jondalar looked at the river, "yeah, probably, though it might be a bit deep."

"I can see someone else" Ayla cried, jumping up and down in excitement, "Jondalar there are at least two of them, please can we at least try to cross it, I would so like another woman to talk to."

"Come away from there" Yannis dragged his mate into their shelter, seeing Ollie and Livie safely asleep, he said "what if they fly over here, and get us, oh Amalia how could you be so silly?"

They lay in their shelter for a long time, not sleeping, just shaking in fright expecting any moment to be confronted by malevolent spirits.

"As soon as it is day, we will pack up our belongings, and move away from the river, then those spirits will not be able to find us" Yannis decided.

"They are gone" cried Ayla.

"Maybe they didn't hear us" Jondalar tried to comfort her.

"No, they saw us, they obviously didn't want any company" she sobbed, her dream of meeting the people washed away in a flood of tears.

"Ayla, they might have been frightened, the horses, Wolf, but I don't think we should try to cross the river, if we tried it would only alarm them even more."

Ayla nodded, miserably, "I just thought the woman, from what I saw of her, she would have been the same age as the mother I lost, I don't know, she just somehow reminded me of the dreams I have of her."

"Durc" the mog ur, Brav, called him, "can you come over here, I want to talk to you."

Durc wondered what the holy man wanted, but ever the obedient clan member, he hurried over to him.

"Come with me" Brav instructed leading him into the back of the cave where the sacred alcove was.

The newly made man looked around, once his eyes became accustomed to the dark, and what he saw made him drop to his knees. "It is the sacred cave bear" he motioned looking at the cave wall.

"We lost our old cave a few years ago" explained Brav, "we looked for another one but none seemed right, until we came upon this one. I wasn't sure when we first found it, but as soon as I saw this on the wall, I knew that this chamber was sacred to the great cave bear, and the whole of the cave was set apart for the clan.

Durc stepped forward and lightly touched the bear, "it feels like grease has been rubbed into the wall" he commented in wonder, "I wonder who did it?"

"That is a mystery for only the mog urs, which is why I wanted to talk to you. Durc, I feel great power in you, a potential for immense achievements, but you need to be trained, I want you to be my acolyte."

Durc was surprised, "this was the last thing I expected" he thought "at my old cave Goov would never had asked me to be his acolyte, not with Broud always taking charge over everything."

"Well, what do you think?" Brav hurried him.

"I, that is, I mean, I am honored, yes, I would like to be your acolyte, it is just so startling to be offered this opportunity" he signed with difficulty, he was so excited.

"I am pleased Durc, your training will begin tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm bored" moaned Jondalar, sitting by the fire. He was too full of Ayla's cooking to be active, and as she was on her moon time, there was nothing for him to do, "so bored" blowing up a section of his fringe, he watched as it flew down again, "I am bored" he shouted to the air.

"Oh for goodness sake Jondalar, will you shut up" an exasperated Ayla moaned at him.

"But I'm bored."

"You know, only boring people, get bored" she told him.

"Who told you that, someone boring I bet" he muttered.

"Actually, it was Iza."

Jondalar felt the air around him cool as Ayla's irritation hit him like a wave.

"How about we play eye spy" she recommended.

"How do you play that?" he demanded sitting up to look at her.

"You look around, and pick something and then you say, I spy with my little eye something that is, and the colour, I will start, I spy with my little eye, something that is blue."

"The sky"

Ayla shook her head.

"The river."

"Nope."

"I don't know, your tunic."

"That is brown Jondalar" she frowned at him, "the blue thing I saw, it is your eyes, your turn."

"I spy with my little eye, something that is pink."

"The flowers over there."

"Yeah, how did you know? Ayla this game is boring."

"Oh just go to sleep then" turning her back on him she realized that they had just had their first argument. She stood up, walked over to him and said, "let's not fall out, I love you Jondalar" and she kissed him on the cheek.

Livie holding the arco and flechas watched the playful deer jumping and leaping in the meadow she was on the edge of. She smiled at their antics and almost felt sorry that she would have to end the life of one of these majestic beasts, almost, but she knew they had to eat. Lifting her weapon to her eyes, she quietly pulled back a flecha in the arco, and let go, seeing the flecha fly sure but true right into the neck of one of the light-hearted animals. There was pandemonium as the deer scattered in all directions, not knowing where the danger lay.

She was just about to claim her prize when she caught a movement in the corner of her eye, quickly looking at what had distracted her; she was horrified to see flatheads.

"Yannis" she shouted in panic, dropping her much cherished weapon, she ran faster than she ever had before back to the safety of the adults.

"What is wrong?" Yannis had heard the girl cries before he saw the red faced panting girl, "what has happened?"

In her terror she could not tell him, not for a moment, but then it all spilled out, "killed a deer, going to get it, saw movement, flatheads" remember the gift Tanar had given her, she moaned "and I dropped the arco and flechas, the flatheads have my weapon" and collapsed in a heap of sobs at the unfairness of it all.

Crud had watched the young girl of the others run away from them. He had seen the deer suddenly fall over, and the rest of the herd scattering, he had been angry at first at this, as his clan had also been hunting them, but he was a temperate man, and knew that there would be more animals, his cave would not starve.

"Durc" he grunted, knowing that the half others man would be less threatening to the people of the others, "follow her, and give her the wood thing she dropped, it seems your mother was not the only hunter of the others, it must be their way."

Durc nodded his head; he was excited to be given the chance to meet one of his mother's people, though he also felt trepidation about what greeting he would face. First picking up what she had dropped, he hurried after the girl.

Yannis stalked into the forest carrying a spear, even though he had met flatheads before, he did not know how this group would act, and he would protect his family, even if it meant he died trying. He had already decided that he would let them have the deer, they had plenty to eat at the moment, but he wanted to have no trouble from this group and was going to hopefully make peace with them.

As he was thinking about how he would approach these so similar people, he heard someone walking towards him through the rustling trees.

He crouched down next to a tree and watched, he did not have to wait long as at that moment a flathead stepped into his field of vision. "It's a young one" he thought "hardly a man, and by the look of him, he is only half them, and half us."

He decided to take the chance that this young man would not hurt him and warily stood up, so he could be seen.

Durc was shocked by the sudden appearance of the other's man, but as he stared into the man's eyes he saw something familiar, something he could not place. With shock he saw the man motion to his chest, and say in a very weird voice, "Yannis."

Durc nodded, he understood that the other's man was giving him his name and decided to inform the man of his name, "Durc" he grunted, tapping himself on the chest with pride.

Ayla and Jondalar were following the route of the mother river, they were both feeling in a happy mood, so Jondalar was singing to her.

We're the mother's special children

Blessed by her, to the conclusion of our days

She is with us right to the end

Protecting us in all our ways

We're the mother's special brood

She safeguards us against the menace

She is the one who gives us food

She helps us in our daily race.

We're the mother's special household

She has an extraordinary love for us,

Helping us to be oh so bold

Without her we really would be lost."

"That is really nice" commented Ayla when Jondalar had finished his song, "but Jondalar it sounds a bit, well, intolerant, what about the clan? They are the mother's children too."

Jondalar took his sweetheart's hand, looked straight into her eyes, and said, "and before I met you, I didn't know that, but you changed my mind, and loads of other people, now I will make sure that that song will encompass the clan."

Ayla smiled a beautiful smile that lit up her face, and leaned in close to him, putting her arms around his head; she pulled it to her, and pressed her lips on his mouth.

They were interrupted in their ardour, by the sound of hooves banging on the ground, coming in their direction, and they were rapidly besieged by dozens of panicking deer, running from an enemy that the couple did not know.

"Do you think that there is a fire?" queried Jondalar, sniffing heavily.

"No, there is no smell of smoke" Ayla calmed him, "those animals have just met something or someone that scared them, do you want to investigate?"

"Not if we don't need to, it is not going to be long before winter starts, and I want to have covered as much of our journey by then," Jondalar thought for a moment, "we can go if you really want to" he conceded.

Ayla shook her head, she knew that they had been making good progress, to back track would not be a good idea. "I am going to be a Zelendoni" she grinned at him, "so we had better get there as fast as possible."

As soon as Durc had grunted his name, Yannis immediately felt a connection to him, though he did not know why.

"It is strange" he told Amalia that night when they had retired to the isolation offered by their own shelter away from the clan. "that boy, Durc, I could feel something, different about him, a bond with him that goes beyond his being part our kind, something more than that, somehow he feels like he is part of me."

"Yeah, I felt it too, isn't it strange, maybe the mother is trying to tell us something" Amalia commented.

"Do you think she is trying to tell us that we should make him a part of our lives?" Yannis stared at his mate,

"Maybe" she mused, shaking her head, she said," I don't know, I really don't."

"I will have to meditate on it" Yannis contemplated, "maybe the mother will provide me with the answers I can feel are right in my spirit but inaccessible to me."

--

"Yan" grunted a voice the next day, waking them up.

Yannis pulled the hide covering the entrance to the shelter aside, seeing the young clan member, he nearly smile, but managed to stop himself remembering how that same smile had caused such disconcerted looks from their hosts the night before. "Durc" he said.

Durc looked at the man, trying not to grimace at the strangeness of the man. He wanted him to teach him how to speak the way of the others, the way his mother would have spoken if she had not been lost, and then found by the clan of his old cave.

Yannis felt the mother guiding his spirit, she wanted him to do something, he thought for a moment, but then after seeing desire all other the boy's face, he knew. Durc wanted to learn how to speak, picking up a cup, he simply said, "cup" and pointed at it.

Durc was confused; this man, Yan was clutching a drinking vessel, and making insensible noises with his mouth. "What are you trying to tell me" he motioned, but saw the man was still pointing at the cup, and then as if the sun rose in his brain, he understood. "Cup" he repeated, trying to make his tongue curve around this unusual sound.

Yannis was now excited, he said, "cup" one more time, and watched as the young man replicated the word. "I wonder how you communicate that word?" he mused; he had seen that these people were obviously intelligent. They seemed to communicate by actions, and using their bodies, pointing at the cup again, he stared at Durc with a questioning gaze.

Durc quickly realised what the man was asking, and showed him the motion for it. He was pleased when the other's man expertly copied the gesture.

Soon words and actions were flying between them, and they started to be able to communicate, in a limited manner.

--

Half a moon later, Yannis, having worked really hard learning the clan language, along with Amalia, Ollie and Livie, was sat in the clan's cave talking to the mog ur.

"Durc and Ura will be going with you when you leave" the holy man was gesturing to him, enigmatically. "when I started training Durc as an acolyte, I knew that I would not finish his training, I knew someone was coming who would show him all he had to know, I just did not think it would be so quick, I thought we would have years."

Yannis nodded, he had already taught the young man how to speak as his kind did, but thee was much more for him to learn. "I will be honoured to continue the training that you started" he told the wise man, "but I will need to meditate on the spirit of my people, hopefully that will give me the answers I need."

--

Alone in his shelter later, Yannis closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, allowing the mother entry into his mind. "Oh great mother, so many questions I have, why do I feel such a link to the young man Durc? And should he join us when we leave to continue our journey? Mother what should I do? Is it your will that I take this child away from all he has ever known, and introduce him to a people who might treat him like he is an abomination?" He sat there for over an hour, the questions running through his brain, as he concentrated on the greatness of the mother of all. He did not move, the world continued around him, but he ignored it, he just revelled in the spirit of the mother as she gently told him what she wanted him to know.

"Yannis, it is time for you to move on, your journey is long, and is not finished yet, but I want you to take Durc with you, for you do have a link to him, but it is something that you will discover in the fullness of time, it is knowledge not meant for you as yet" the mother's voice floated through his head.

--

"Durc, can we talk?" Yannis pulled the young man to one side, still feeling the connection he could not explain. "Your mog ur, Brav, has asked me to take you with us when we leave, and I believe the spirit of the others, the mother agrees with that. So I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany us on our journey" he communicated using both words and motions.

Durc was stunned, he desperately wanted to learn from this man, and from the others, but he had not wanted to invite himself to join these people, to be asked was wonderful. "Can Ura come too?" he asked about his only uncertainty, he would never leave her behind.

Yannis had seen the relationship the young couple shared, and though neither were truly adults; he knew that when they were, they would mate. "Ura is most welcome" he reassured Durc, "anyway, she has as much right as anyone to get to meet the people that are partly responsible for making her."

"When will we leave?" Durc questioned with excitement, he was eager to experience life with the others.

"I would like for us to be on our way by tomorrow" Yannis told him, "so I think you should go and find Ura, you have much to talk about."

--

As they walked away from Jeren and the other Hadumai hunters, Jondalar could not help feeling a little bit sad. He had been dreaming of a little blue eyed boy ever since he had participated in the Hadumai first rites with Noria. He had thought about whether the child would look like his dear sister when she was a baby, would he have blond hair like him, and would the baby be a boy, even if a baby existed. And now he would never know, he would hold other babies of his spirit, those that Ayla bore, but he would never be able to cuddle the tiny scrap of life that was started that night so long ago.

"Jondalar" Ayla tentatively spoke, "are you okay?"

Jondalar looked at the woman who had brought so much delight in his life; she was the one that he wanted to bear the children of his spirit.

"Are you really sure you don't want to visit the Hadumai" she queried, "I'm sure we could catch up with Jeren if you have changed your mind."

"No, we are making good time, and we need to be with the Losadunai before the end of winter, if we are not, we will not be too far from the glacier and then we would have to wait until the weather grows cold again, nearly a whole year."

Ayla nodded, she knew it would be too dangerous to try to travel over the ice when the conditions grew warmer. "Okay Jondalar we will continue north" she conceded.

--

"Jeren, do you think that they will get caught up with the S'armunai?" a young man, one of the hunters named Haran asked him.

"I don't know" the worried man replied, "I hope not, I wish Tamen had come on this hunting trip, he could have warned the Zel-an-don-yee man and his mate not to travel that way."

"Yeah" Haran agreed, "and then we maybe would have got to know that gloriously beautiful woman he had with her, and how she had such control over animals."

As they walked Jeren brooded over what would happen to the Zel-an-don-yee man.

"She will be so upset" Jeren muttered, seeing Haran, still walking next to him, look confused, he clarified himself by saying, "Noria she will be upset if she thinks he might have ended up with those man hating females."

"Ah, yes" Haran agreed, "and an unhappy Noria means no pleasures for her mate."

"I don't care about pleasures, I just want her to be happy, and the news we bring will greatly distress her" Jeren countered.

The group fell into silence as they trudged through the root filled forest, troubled about what would happen to the man whose spirit had made Jondal.

As they cleared the trees, they were astonished to meet another group of travellers.

"Greetings in the name of the mother" Jeren addressed the man at the front of the group.

--

Durc hid behind Yannis, in fear he peeped around him at the large men of the others.

"You have flatheads with you" Jeren pointed at Durc.

Durc tensed when he saw the man outstretched hand indicate him, he did not understand what the man had said, but his intent had been plain to see.

Jeren felt ashamed, he had seen the young man's face when he had said flathead, though he did not think the group spoke Hadumai. He stepped forward, putting one of his hands in front of him towards Durc; with the other he thumped his chest and said "Jeren," trying his best to be as non threatening as possible. He had never had any problems with the much maligned species, and would not cause them any problems.

Durc was shocked at the treatment this man was giving him, "Yannis told me that some of the others might be abusive to me, and some of the clan were never totally comfortable with me" he thought, "but this man, Jeren must be his name, is treating me almost kindly."

When they had all introduced themselves, in a stunted manner, Jeren decided that he would like to invite them to come and stay with the Hadumai. "Durc, Yannis, come" he motioned walking and pointed at himself, "visit Hadumai?"

Yannis looked at the stranger in confusion, "why are you pointing at yourself, and indicating walking, what do you want?" It is like you want us to come somewhere with you" he said, shaking his head in bewilderment. "And that is exactly what you want; you want us to visit your home."

Jeren saw the confused look on Yannis' face suddenly turn to understanding, as he saw him nod his head.

"Well, do you fancy a visit to this fine fellow's home?" Yannis asked his family, as well as the grandson he did not know he had.

--

Like an avenging angel, Ayla started tracking the people who had taken Jondalar. Anger fizzed off her, like fire, as she thought about what might have happened to her love. "Please be alright, please be alright" she repeated under her breath, worry straining her face into a grimace. "If anyone has hurt him" she muttered, not knowing what she would do.

"Wolf, come" she called to her faithful friend, seeing him loping to her, she would have smile but for the present terrifying situation.

They came to a hill, and Ayla noted the heavy indentations of Jondalar's feet, "he certainly made sure I could track him" she told wolf, who was sniffing one of the footprints, "see wolf, he has ground each step into the earth" she explained, and Wolf looked, with an interested expression on his face like he understood every word, which of course he did.

After that Ayla found many signs that Jondalar had left behind for her, a bit of his tunic on one of the low growing evergreen trees, a piece of fire heated flint left on a high, level place on the side of a hill. She had no problem in finding the way he had been taken, and she knew she would find him.

--

As they walked through the forest, words flew between the two groups of people, trying to understand each others' language.

"I think they are called the Hadumai" Yannis explained to Amalia, "they are taking us to their cave."

"Oh, I hope we can stay for the winter" she sighed, "I liked living by the clan, but I do sure miss our own kind."

"Yes dear, and once we get there, I bet in no time you will be cosying up to the other healers, discussing your herbs."

"I only want to cosy up to you, Yannis" she said, hugging his arm.

Yannis looked at his mate, lovely still after all the years they had been together, "I will take that as a promise, shall I?" he smirked.

Amalia seductively smiled at her mate, "take it as you will" she laughed.

--

Durc, seeing the tender scene before his eyes, was not certain if he should interrupt the couple, deciding he had no choice, he called the man, "Yannis."

Yannis tore his eyes away from the enticing face of Amalia; and looked towards the young man.

"Yannis, I have been talking to Jeren, he says we are nearly in Hadumai territory" he said, stumbling over the words that he still found difficult to utter.

"We are nearly there" Amalia spoke with excitement, it was almost all she could do not to start running, she so wanted to have someone else's company.

"He said we should see the cave soon," he enthused, her enthusiasm catching.

Yannis looked at the ground, sure enough there were signs of human habitation, footprints in the soft soil, bushes picked free of there berries, holes in the earth where plants had been dug up, and even a discarded old flint tipped broken spear.

Then they heard voices, floating through the trees, the sounds of happy children playing in the bright sunshine.

"Hello" Jeren called out as soon as they saw the youngsters.

"Jeren" gasped an excited child as he ran to the man of his hearth, feeling his feet leave the ground, he was swung up into an embrace.

"Jondal" Jeren was pleased to see the young boy, putting back down on the ground he said "you have grown." He had only been gone a week, and whereas the boy had reached the top of his thigh when he had left, now he came up to the bottom of his stomach. "Has your mother been putting you in horse manure? He laughed and ruffled the boy's blond hair.

"Jeren" tugging at the man's tunic, "Jeren, you'll never guess what."

"What?" Jeren indulgently smiled, crouching down so he was at eye level with the child.

"Mother's big tummy has gone, and she has a baby now, did it come out of her mouth? Toron says she ate the baby but puked it back up."

Jeren looked in the direction of his cave, "Noria" he whispered, and then, after grabbing Jondal first, he was gone running to see the new child of his hearth, and Noria, the love of his heart.

"His mate is blessed, explained Haran, "she must have had the baby."

"Oh, I love babies" squealed Livie, "they are just so cute."

"And smelly, loud, not to mention extremely boring" Ollie scowled at his sister's joy.

"No they are not, you are smelly" reproached Livie, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You are smelly" repeated Ollie, taking the mickey.

"Shut up Ollie" she sighed, "you are so childish."

"Livie, you will never have a baby, no man would want you, because you stink."

Ollie barked Amalia, "that was a horrible thing to say to your sister, apologize immediately."

"Sorry" Ollie obeyed, but he did not feel sorry at all.

"I want you to mean it Ollie, look how you have upset your sister."

Ollie looked at his twin, and his heart lurched as he saw the usually sunny face so sad, she had tears falling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry Livie, you don't stink, and you are really pretty, you will have loads of men who want you, and I bet you will have heaps of kids, and they will all have your beautiful smile."

"That is better" smiled Amalia, looking at her babies, "you are both growing up so quickly" she thought.

"Shall we get going then?" asked an impatient Haran, feeling quite annoyed at the scene he had just witnessed before him. "I hope they don't start squabbling like that in our nice calm cave" he contemplated.

"Yes, the sooner we can put all our belongings down, the better" agreed Yannis, deciding that he would have a talk with Ollie that night.

Quietly they walked, coming to a cliff; they spied a hole in the wall, one which had people spewing out of it.

"Hello, hello" called out a brown haired woman at the front of the surge of humanity, "I am the leader of this cave, my name is Finia, and I would like to welcome you to our cave, visitors are always appreciated."

Yannis took hold of the woman's hand, and smiling said, "I am Yannis; this is my mate Amalia, our children Ollie and Livie, and this" seeing the last two of their group step forward, "this is Durc and Ura, our friends."

Finia managed to hide the shock she felt at seeing the flatheads "welcome into our cave" she stuttered "you must be tired after your journey, and once you have eaten, I am sure that you will have lots of stories that you can tell us."

"Flatheads" screamed a voice, a man had stepped up beside Finia, and was now waving his fist in the air, "you cannot let flatheads in the cave, they will bring flathead spirits, and the woman will have babies like those two" sneeringly he pointed at the clan members.

"Gilinar, you are also a visitor here, and we expect you to treat any other guests we have staying with us with respect, or do you want to leave and go back to your people?"

"But Finia, they are flatheads" he stated.

"They are people like me, and like you" Yannis stepped forward, thinking that if their two friends were not accepted, then they would find somewhere else to stay.

"Are you comparing me with a dirty flathead?" Gilinar shouted at Yannis, "you should be beaten for that, you filthy flathead lover."

"Gilinar" came a sweet calm voice, "Gilinar, don't do this, I love you but they are right, they are people, and you are just being bigoted, I would have thought after all you had gone through, you would have been more understanding."

He looked at the pure, blessed face of the woman he intended to mate, and his heart melted as he saw the serene and love filled expression on her face. "She would never shout and scream like I have" he thought, and suddenly he knew nothing, not even having to live with flatheads, would make him leave this cave, not when it would mean leaving this beautiful woman.

"I have no objections to the flatheads staying, he muttered, just as thought they stay away from me and Meria" and taking hold of his gorgeous mate to be, he turned around and walked back to the cave.

"Have we any more objections?" Finia asked, looking around at her squirming people, "well, in that case then you are all welcome to stay in our home, as long as you want."

--

She held Jondalar's hand as they led the horses, with Wolf trailing behind, away from the scenes of destruction that the S'armunai people had inflicted upon each other.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Jondalar asked his woman.

"Maybe" she thought for a moment, "Yes if S'armunai and S'amodun work together, I believe that they will be fine."

The snow was coming down now, faster and faster it dropped.

"We need to make camp" Jondalar shouted through the wind.

Ayla holding her hair back from her face, tried to yell over the gusts "what? I can't hear you, this wind is too much, I think we should set up camp."

"Hey?" He put his hand to his ear, but he still could not hear a word she said.

"We should set up camp" Ayla shouted louder.

"That is what I said" he commented.

"What?"

Soon they were sat under the cover of the hide shelter, Wolf snoozing at their feet.

"I am glad I decided that we should stop, and set up camp" Ayla commented.

"Pardon" Jondalar choked, "you? It was me that suggested we stop."

Ayla looked at her disgruntled man, "you did, I didn't hear you, but let me thank you anyway" she whispered to her mate pulling him to the furs.

--

Livie walked up to the circle of women huddled around a fire. She sat down next to her mother, and look around. On the other side of her sat a young woman, slightly older than herself, who was holding a nearly bold new born baby. "Oh, she squealed, are you the new mother? She asked the woman.

"I am Noria" the woman introduced herself, and this baby is called Mazia, would you like to hold her."

Livie nodded her head emphatically, holding out her arms, she felt the slight weight of the young child, as she was put into her arms.

"Hold her head" Noria told her, putting Livie's hands underneath the baby's head, so Mazia's neck would be supported.

With the child in her arms, Livie looked down at the small face with wonder and just a bit of jealousy, "when will I have my own baby?" she wondered to herself.

"And this is Jondal" Noria's voice made her look up and she saw the young boy they had met earlier that day.

"Mama, can you come and play with me?" the little boy whined.

"I'm sorry Jondal, but I need to feed Mazia, maybe later" she told him with sorrow, she enjoyed their times together just aimlessly playing and enjoying each other's company.

"I will play with him if you want" offered Livie, she was enjoying holding the baby, but she had always loved playing with the children, both back with the Sungaea, and on their travels.

"Would you?" Noria asked, seeing the girl nod her head, she looked at Amalia to see if she would agree.

"Yeah, maybe she could teach him and some of his friends the games I taught her when they were children" looking at her daughter as she passed the sleeping baby back to Noria, she said, "find Ollie, he can help you."

When Livie and Jondal had gone to find Ollie, and some of his friend, she turned to Noria and said "your Jondal has the most amazing eyes; I have never seen that shade of blue in an eye before."

"The man who did my first rites had the same colour eyes, he was a traveller, and I believe that Jondal is the child of his spirit, his eyes are not the only way he looks like the Zel-an-don-yee man, they both have the same colour of hair, and even their faces look the same, though Jondal's still has the chubbiness of a baby."

"Tell us the story Noria" a woman asked.

"Okay" Noria agreed, "this is the story of my first rites, and a Zel-an-don-yee man named Jondalar."

"Our holy mother, Haduma, the mother of us all called to the Zel-an-don-yee who lived far to the west, across the great expanse of ice. She had seen the azure eyed man in a dream, and knew that she wanted that man's spirit for her sixth generation. So the man came, along with his brother, and Jeren, my mate now, found him, and brought him to the temporary camp that had been made just for my first rites. I think at first Jondalar thought that Haduma herself wanted to mate with him, and when he saw me relief flooded his face. Later that night when he came to the shelter I was in, I was so scared, I was young then, only just past twelve years, and the thought of sharing pleasures with the big man was terrifying. But he was gentle, and kind, and truth be told I fell in love with him that night. The next day, they left, and never came back again. Anyway, nine months after my first rites, Jondal arrived, and all the immature love I had felt for the Zel-an-don-yee man, I transferred to my lovely boy. I sometimes wonder what happened to him, but I have my family, I am happy."

--

"What game shall we play?" Livie asked Ollie.

"Um, what about, hunt the…" he looked at her with incisiveness.

"Hunt the wolf" she yelled in excitement and went to her belongings, rooting through them she soon found what she was searching for and ran back to the group of excited children.

"Okay, you see this" she held up a clay wolf for the children to see, "in a moment, you are all going to close your eyes, and then I will hide this little toy, when I come back, I will tell you to open your eyes, and then you have to look everywhere to find it. Are you ready? Okay, close your eyes" she looked at her brother, "Ollie can you make sure that there is no peeping." Satisfied that the children all had their eyes shut she thought about where she could hide the clay model, deciding on such a place, she quickly hid it, and went back to the group.

"Okay, you can all open your eyes now, go find the wolfie" she shouted, and watched as the children started scampering around the cave, looking under hides and into baskets.

Across the other side of the cave, a pair of eyes watched Livie as she laughed at the antics of the children.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a hard journey from the S'armunai, but finally they saw the cave of the Losadunai, the lights of hearth fires offering the promise of warmth and shelter against the harshness of winter.

They had dismounted from the horses, not wanting to terrify these people who Jondalar classed as his friends, and Ayla wished that she would soon feel the same.

Her wish came true as very soon she felt like she had known the Losadunai all her life. Everyone had been really pleased to see Jondalar after so many years, and had clambered to hear his account of his long journey, obviously this tale intermingled with Ayla's story, which she told from the beginning, right to the end of arriving at the cave that they were in now, while the listeners nearly fell of the wood logs positioned around the central hearth, they were so amazed at all she had lived through.

Losaduna touched her hand, "you have led a hard life for one so young" he said, "but with much hardship comes much reward."

Ayla nodded, "I know the mother has given me many gifts, not least that I was saved from certain death by the good people of the clan."

"I am not talking about the gifts that she has already given you" he said enigmatically, "no I am talking of the gifts that she will bestow on you in the future, and Ayla you can believe, there will be many."

Jondalar was not at all impressed with the prophecy that the holy man had just given to his mate. "She already has too many gifts, more would make it far too likely that she would be taken away from me by the mother" he selfishly thought.

--

"Ayla" called Losaduna a few days after they had arrived, "can you help me, my patient, I think she needs a woman to treat her, a female who understands moon times and the mother's ways regarding them."

Ayla looked up from the basket she was weaving and saw an older woman stood next to the holy man, she looked slightly embarrassed.

"This is Lanalia" he introduced, "she has been having some problems recently, one I do not have the right awareness of to help her, but I believe that you will."

She looked at Lanalia, sit down next to me, and tell me all about it" she said patting the log next to her.

The woman took a deep breath, "I haven't been feeling well for a few months now, I have been having hot flashes, and night sweats, my skin and hair has become so dry they are almost brittle, I have put on weight" pulling up her tunic she showed her bloated stomach "and I can't sleep, I'm anxious all the time, my moon times have virtually stopped and worse of all I am finding that I do not want to share pleasures with my mate, and if we try it hurts."

Ayla nodded, she had heard about these sorts of symptoms happening to older women, "okay, well first of all, I don't want you to drink any alcoholic drinks, they can make your hot flashes and night sweats worse."

"I have been drinking quite a lot of Solandia's elderberry wine, I thought it would dull my symptoms, now I can see why they actually got worse" Lanalia informed her.

"Well, no more of Solandia's wine" Ayla ordered her, "now tell, how have you feeling in yourself? Have you felt depressed, or been crying yourself to sleep?"

"My mate says I have become a leaky water skin, I have been crying so much, and sometimes I feel so sad, I cannot be bothered to get out of my furs in the morning" Lanalia started to sob.

Ayla put her arms around the weeping woman's shoulders, and said, "don't cry, what you are going through is normal, for women of your age, it is just the mother's way of telling you that your child bearing time is over, and it is now time for you to step into the phase of your life where you get to rest."

Lanalia started to cry even more, and she wailed, "but I never had a baby, and now I never will."

Ayla was momentarily stunned by this statement, she had known of women who had never produced life from their bodies, but they had been the stoic clan women, this woman of her own kind, was devastated because her pronouncement.

"I am sorry that you have never had any children of your own, but not every woman does, that is just the way of it" she admitted, sad in the face of this woman's grief.

"Oh, I knew it was too late really, but it is just the shock of knowing for sure that the mother will never bless me, I will be okay" she said wiping the tears off her face with her hands. "Will you be able to help with the symptoms I have been having" she added hopefully.

"Yes, I am sure I can make you feel a lot better, and happier to." Ayla knew that part of the cause of the woman's tears was because of the depression she was suffering from.

Ayla looked through her otter skin bag, and pulled out many small packages.

She gave Lanalia some of the packets, "this is black cohosh, it will help to alleviate depression, night sweats, hot flashes, anxiety and irritability, and this is passion flowers, they well help you get to sleep and with your feelings of anxiety, this is st. John's worts, it will help you with your feeling of depression" she told her. "You will have to steep them in hot water, and make them into a tea."

Lanalia nodded her head, taking the packets from Ayla, she listened to her carefully.

Ayla gave her a bowl, "this is flax seed oil, I want you to take a small mouthful each day, it will help make your skin and hair less dry." She thought for a moment, "now, I want you to eat lots of vegetables, grains, and lean meat. Try looking for eggs when you go out gathering, they would especially help alleviate many of your symptoms. Now as well as taking what I have given you, I want you to do some simple things, for a start try sleeping out of your furs, maybe in a light hide, sleep with as few clothes as possible. Exercise will also help, try going for a walk before dusk. Try meditating on the mother that will help you not be so anxious."

"What about pleasures with my mate?" Lanalia asked.

"I want you to try some exercises, try stopping your urine mid flow, feel the muscles that you use, and then try the same motions wherever you are, sitting down preparing food, out gathering, but don't forget, it is important, it should hopefully restore some elasticity to your woman's parts. I will also make some lubricant for you to use during pleasures, which will make them less painful."

Lanalia went back to her hearth, happier than she had felt for some time.

"You did well Ayla" Losaduna said "the mother told me you were a formidable healer, but I didn't think you were that good."

--

Livie woke up to sharp pain in the bottom of a tender stomach, soreness was rolling around it, an ache deep within.

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me she groaned, pulling her aching body from her furs. As she stood up a wave of dizziness threatened to knock her back into her bed. She put a hand on the cave wall to steady herself, feeling the light headiness leave her, she realised that the inside of her legs were wet. She put her hand down to her leg, and then brought it up to her eyes, "it is blood." She was momentarily confused and scared as to the reason for the bleeding, but then she knew, "I have started my moon times, I am now a woman" she thought excitedly, hurrying off to tell her mother.

"Mama" Amalia heard through her sleep, instantly awake, she looked around in concern, seeing Livie, she noticed her pale face, and the blood on her naked body.

"Mama, I am bleeding, it is my first moon time, I am a woman" she said proudly, though also a little bit scared.

Amalia had been waiting for this scene for a couple of years, and put into practise all that she had decided. She hugged her daughter, and then said, "okay, let's get you cleaned up."

Amalia starting a new fire, and put a water skin to boil, when the water was hot, she added cold water to it, and helped Livie clean the blood of her body. This done, she helped her dress in clean clothes, using some mouflon wool, and soft hides to stem the bleeding between her legs.

"Mama, my stomach hurts" Livie told her mother.

"I know Livie, I will make you some tea that will help" she soothed.

The girl sat sipping the tea that her mother had made her, feeling it deaden the pain she had had. "Mama, do I have to have first rites?" she enquired, "I just don't feel ready yet."

Amalia looked at her daughter with surprise, usually when a young girl became a woman, she was eager to experience pleasure, "why Livie?" she asked her, feeling worried.

"It is just that I have always dreamed of having a mate who I love, and who loves me, like you and Yannis, I just want that love to be the only one who I share pleasures with" she simply stated.

"Well, it is certainly unusual, but I would never force you to undergo first rites if you don't want to" Amalia conceded.

Livie smiled, and sipping her tea, she started to day dream about the man who would sweep her off her feet, wherever he was.

Across the other side of the cave, a youthful pair of eyes watched Livie and her mother with great interest, "so she is a woman now" he thought.

--

In honour of their arrival, and Ayla's treatment of Lanalia, Laduni, the leader of the Losadunai had called a celebration. Everyone was busy cooking dish after dish for the party, and Ayla asked if she could help.

Solandia was in charge, and she directed what was cooked. "Okay, Ayla I want you to roast the haunch of auroch meat, and also mash up some horseradish to go with it?"

Ayla nodded and got to work, first of all, she went outside to one of the pit ovens, and made a fire at the bottom of one, warming herself on its heat, she waited until it died down; she saw the rocks at the bottom of it were now red hot. She placed the leaf wrapped auroch meat into the hole, and covered it with dried grass, and then the soil. "Brr, it is cold out there" she muttered as she walked into the cave, rubbing her hands to warm them up. She selected one of her bowls, and started mashing up the horseradish, adding fat to make it go further.

This done, she decided that she would make a dish of her own, she put grain in a bowl, and poured hot water over it, letting it soak all the water up, she searched through her supplies, finding dried berries, and some honey, she mixed these into the already solidifying liquid, and waited. When she thought that the mixture was firm enough she scooped out handfuls and rolled them into little balls, flattening them out, she placed them on hot rocks in the fire. They cooked quickly, and before no time had passed, she was timidly taking out of the fire, and leaving them in a basket to cool.

"What can I do now?" she wondered, deciding she would like a drink of tea, she started heating a skin of water up, and searched through her herbs, "urh, I have none of my favourite herbs left" she said, feeling angry at herself, "I don't want to make my morning tea, I should only take that once a day, so I don't get blessed, but what can I use?" After a moment, she decided that she would just put in some of the first package she found, putting her hand into her bag, she pulled out Dandelion leaves, ripping them up; she tossed them in a bowl, and poured hot water over it to steep. Moodily wondering what it would be like, she poured some of the mixture into a cup, and daintily sipped it, "mmm, not bad, but it could do with being a little sweeter, I will put a little honey in it." Once she had done that she sipped it again, "that is really nice" she said to herself, "so nice, I think I will make a big bowl of it for tonight's festival."

By that night, all the smells of the wondrous food sent her stomach into a frenzy of hunger pangs, when they were told everything was ready she could not have been more happy.

"This meat is delicious" Laduni told her, a large pile of meat and horseradish on his plate.

"These little cakes are wonderful" Solandia commented.

"This drink is different, it is good though, what do you call it?" Losaduna asked.

Ayla thought for a moment, it was definitely not tea, though it was brewed in the same way, seeing Lanalia walking towards them with her mate, she said, "it is called coffee, in honour of Lanalia and her mate, Kofee."

That same night, not so far away found Yannis, sleeping feverishly, "it is time to go" he was muttering time and time again, "we have to catch them, before the glacier melts."

Yannis, Amalia shook him awake, you were wittering about us having to go, oh Yannis, not again."

Yannis looked at his mate sheepishly, "when the mother calls, we must follow" he told her.

Across the other side of the cave, a young man having heard that the family were leaving started making his plans.

--

A few days later Ayla was busily checking her healing supplies, when she was startled by a man running into the cave, leaving a trail of cold air behind him, "spring is nearly here" he happily shouted, "the glacier is starting to melt."

Ayla looked at Jondalar, whose face had just turned a shade lighter than the snow outside, "Laduni" she heard him say, "Ayla and I will leave tomorrow, or we will not be able to get across the glacier and have to wait another year before we can get to my people."

--

The young man tracked after the travellers, always keeping out of sight; he looked for the young woman who he wanted to make his own. He had been following them for many days now, forever behind, constantly watching, and yearning for the girl who, from afar, he had given his heart to. "Why couldn't you have stay with the Hadumai?" he had questioned again and again, but he still pursued them, his heart would only have it that way.

On the fifth day, he was so caught up in his determination, that the usually careful hunter had no awareness of his surroundings. He did not know that as he was following the travellers, that he was being watched, not until it was too late.

--

Yannis could feel the mother leading him, ever onwards, her pull was irresistible.

"Yannis, can we stop yet, it will be night soon, and the air is getting cooler and cooler" Amalia asked.

He looked at his mate, and the rest of their group, they all had pleading expressions on their faces. "Okay, we will make camp, where we are looks as good as place as any."

Decision made, Amalia got to work, dropping her pack, she turned to Ollie, and said "can you and Durc set up the shelters?"

Ollie nodded at his mother, and taking of the pack he was carrying with one of the shelter in, he set about putting it up, with Durc's help.

"I will go and catch us something for supper" Yannis told her, picking up his light spear.

"Okay, you do that, I really fancy rabbit tonight, could you look out for them? I think we are all sick of eating dried meat stew."

"I will try my best" Yannis promised his mate, walking into the trees.

Livie, Ura, can you go and see if you can gather any winter fruit or vegetables, if you can find any, and I will make the fire."

--

Yannis had been lucky; he had managed to kill two fat rabbits, and knew that Amalia would be really happy with him. He had tied the rabbits' feet together, on each side of a twine, and now wore the rabbit scarf draped around his shoulders. He had just set off walking back to where his family was when he was startled by a nearby human scream. He lifted his spear in front of him, and ran in the direction of the noise knowing that whoever it was who had made the distressing sound did not have long.

--

Joren struggled against the massive animal that had its teeth so close to his neck, the beast had snuck up behind him, and knocked him over, and now was lowering his drool covered muzzle to his throat. Joren used all his strength trying to push it back, but he knew it was no good, it was too late, he was already dead. "I should have listened to my brother" he muttered to himself, teeth gritted against the pain that he was sure would rip through his body any moment, "Jeren told me not to go, but I ignored him, I wanted Livie so badly, but now she will never know."

--

Yannis came out into a clearing to find a young man struggling under a large cave lion. He was about to creep up to the beast and stab his spear into its side when the lion turned in tawny gaze on him, and did the strangest thing.

The lion climbed off the young man, and crawling on his belly, made his way over towards the man who was so familiar, he rolled over, showing the man his belly, paws dangling down harmlessly.

Yannis stared at the strange beast, wondering if there was something wrong with it, "why, it is acting just like a baby" he thought to himself.

--

Joren groaned, he could not believe that the animal had just got off his stomach, but when he turned to stand up, his unbelief got even more, as he saw the colossal animal lying at the feet of the man of Livie's hearth.

--

Yannis helped the young man limp to his camp, he had hurt his leg and was suffering from shock, but apart from that he was remarkable okay for someone who had suffered an attack from a cave lion.

"Amalia" he called as they reached his family, "this young man has been attached by a cave lion, he is okay, but he twisted his leg, and he is feeling rather stunned, could you check him over?"

The healer in her coming to the fore, she rushed over to her mate, and helped the young man hobble over to the fire. "What happened?" she asked Yannis.

"It is a long story" he said, and began to tell her all about the lion and its strange behaviour.

"I have seen cave lions acting like that with their pride" interrupted Durc, "maybe it saw you as its family for some reason."

"I don't know, it has wandered off for now, but I think we should set up a watch tonight just to make sure" Yannis told them. He looked around, and said, "Amalia, where are Livie and Ura?"

"I sent them out to gather some food" she told him, a worried edge to her voice, "oh Yannis, what if the lion finds them?"

"I will go and look for them" Durc stood up, and walked towards the trees, he did not get far as at that moment Livie and Ura burst out into the open, laughter shining in their eyes, carrying armfuls of vegetables and berries. Livie saw the look in Durc's eyes, mirrored in the faces of her mother, and Yannis.

"What is going on?" she asked uncertainly, seeing the young man sat by the fire, she exclaimed, "what is Joren doing here?"

--

"I have to go Noria, he is my brother" Jeren told his mate, "I have to find Joren, and make sure he is okay."

"I know you do my love" Noria answered him, "but you are not leaving me behind, we are coming too."

"But the children..."

"The children will just be fine, we all will, and if something happens, then we will all face it together" she told him, insisting on having her way.

"Okay, then" Jeren sighed, "we had better get ready."

--

"Ayla don't go" Solandia cried, tears falling from her sad eyes, "it is too dangerous, you could fall into a crevasse, what would you do then, trapped in the ice, frozen forever?"

"Solandia, they have to go, and I know that the mother will not let her special daughter end up in a crack in the ice, Jondalar and Ayla will reach the other side safely, though with an added bonus."

"What do you mean?" Ayla asked, curious as to what the holy man could be talking about.

"You will find out in time" he told her cryptically.

--

After leaving the people of the Losadunai, they soon reached the cold expanse of the glacier. Even Ayla's constitution, hardy beyond belief after so many years with the clan, found it very cold and hard to bear. Teeth gritted, she walked beside Jondalar, glad of the warm furs she wore on her cooling body. "This place is so desolate" she commented, hoping that the mother would never send her this way again.

"Yeah but look how the sun glints off the white ice, sending colours cascading into the air, have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"It is pretty" Ayla conceded, "but that doesn't stop me from feeling cold."

Jondalar shook his head, "this is the woman who gets into rivers in the harshness of winter" he thought, "cowed by a little bit of ice."

"Will we be able to build a fire tonight" Ayla queried, "won't it melt the ice?"

The ice is too hard packed for that to happen, we will be able to have a roaring fire tonight, one you can warm yourself by" he answered wanting to calm his gorgeous woman, "besides, if you are still cold after that, I will warm you up."

She looked up at the merry glint in Jondalar's eyes, and laughed, "are you sure you are man enough?" she teased.

"Oh you, if you don't stop with the mocking, I will show you exactly how manly I am, right here, right now" he promised her, "then we will see how warm you are."

,

"But Jondalar" she said, feigning innocence, "you said you wanted to make good time over the ice, if we stop every time you want to prove you are a man, we will spend the rest of our days out here."

The banter went backwards and forwards between them that day, giving Ayla a reason not to think about the coldness she felt seeping into her bones.

--

"It will be night soon" Jondalar told her hours later, "we had better set up camp, and build a fire."

"Oh, thank the mother for that" Ayla sighed, she felt weary beyond belief, "Jondalar if you build the fire, I will start preparing our evening meal."

Jondalar nodded, and got to work, the Losadunai had given them some of their burning stones, so with the fire stone and some wood they had brought, he soon had a fire brightly burning away. "Ayla, do you want me to start boiling some water he asked, seeing her pulling food out of their supplies.

Ayla glanced at her mate, picking up the food she would cook, she walked over to him, and crouched down next to the fire, warming her hands against its heat, she looked at him, and smiled, "you have a streak of ash on your face" she told him, leaning over she rubbed it away with her thumb. "That is better, don't want your rugged good looks spoiled by grime on your face, she commented.

"Well, do you want water boiling?" he asked again.

"Yes please" she simply answered and smiled at him.

Soon, the water was hot, and Ayla started to throw their supplies into the water container.

"Ayla, what are you putting in the water?" Jondalar asked, wanting to learn all he could from the superior cook.

"I am putting some of the dried meat in, along with barley, wheat, wild onions, wild carrots and tubers, crushed mustard seeds and thyme and sorrel. It will make a hearty stew, with a bit of kick from the mustard to warm us up."

"That sounds nice" Jondalar commented, his stomach urged him to ask "are we having anything else?"

"The Losadunai gave me some little honey cakes, and I am going to make some tea" she told him, laughing inside her at his obvious appetite. "Are you feeling a bit hungry Jondalar?" she questioned.

"I am famished in fact I could almost say, I could eat a horse, but I think that you might kick me" he laughed.

Whinney nickered nearby, like she had understood his words and was reprimanding him for such impudence.

"I think you are in trouble now" Ayla laughed, mirth in her eyes.

"I will have to make it up to her" standing up, he went to their supplies, and pulled out two crisp apples, "one for Whinney, and one for Racer" he explained.

After they had eaten their full of the delicious food, Ayla turned to the man who held her heart, and said, "well, what about this warming up, you promised?" eyes sparkling with desire.

Yannis, supporting a limping Joren climbed up to the entrance of the cave, the rest of his group following. He knew that the cave was occupied; the smoke fluttering out of it was testament to that. Nevertheless, it was not a good idea for strangers to just enter another people's home.

"Hello" he called, and waited for a response.

--

Madenia, walking back to her home saw the group of travellers standing just in front of the entrance of her home. She had come a long way in the last few weeks, but still felt scared of these strangers, and tried to skitter away.

Livie had seen the girl, but noticing the obviously scared look on her face, decided she would not tell the rest of the group, she would just quietly and calmly follow the girl, doing her best not to seem threatening.

"Hello" she called and the girl came to a standstill and turned around.

Livie started to slowly walk towards the girl, her hands raised up to show that she meant her no harm, "my name is Livie" she said.

Madenia looked at the girl, she did not understand what she had said, but she looked like she posed no threat, in fact she reminded her of Ayla. Putting one hand to her chest, she said, "Madenia."

Livie nodded, she understood that the girl had told her something important, "Madenia?" she questioned, and saw the girl point to herself. "Your name is Madenia" she whispered, and then indicating herself she said "Livie."

That day a friendship evolved between the two girls that went beyond barriers of culture and language. Hand in hand, they walked back to the cave, to find that they were busy entertaining the visitors.

--

They were over the glacier, safe from the creaking ice; Jondalar felt exhilaration writhe through his body, knowing he was nearly home. Soon he would see the man of his hearth, and his excitement knew no bounds at the thought of that eventuality.

"We are nearly there" he grinned at Ayla, "first we will visit Dalanar, but then we will travel to the Zelendoni, and on to the ninth cave, my home.

She smiled back at him, to have a home with people sounded nice, and she knew that it was important that they settled down, especially after Losaduna's words.

"We will camp here tonight, then we will set off to the Lanzadonii first thing in the morning" Jondalar decided, turning around he saw that Ayla had fallen behind. He was about to shout to see what she was doing, when he saw her withdrawing her sling from its place in her tunic, looking slowly around he spotted what she had observed, two plump healthy rabbits scampering around a bush. He stilled his movements even more, hardly breathing and watched in wonder as she started to spin the weapon over her head. With a sudden movement, she cast a stone at the first of the animals, quickly followed by another missile.

Ayla went to pick up her kill, turning she saw that Jondalar was looking at her in admiration, raising them up, she shouted "we are having roast rabbit for our evening meal."

--

The fat animals, raised on sticks, were slowly roasting over the fire that they had built. The smell pervaded around the area, making the couple's mouths water with eagerness.

"I think I will make something new to celebrate my new home, my new life" Ayla thought, looking through their supplies, she spied the ingredients she would need for her innovative dish.

"What are you making?" Jondalar asked, knowing he had never seen her cook this food before.

"I am not really sure; I thought I would try something new. Concoct something you will hopefully like" she told him, "I chopped up some of our dried apples and mixed them with honey. I put this in our fire blackened bone dish, and then I mixed wheat, oats, honey and animal fat together, and put it on top of the apples. Now I am going to put it on hot rocks to bake."

"That sounds different" Jondalar thought out loud, "I bet it will be lovely."

The smell of Ayla's new dish was wafted through their camp site, having just eaten the rabbit, along with vegetables that Ayla had cooked; Jondalar was more than ready to eat the apple dish that had assaulted his senses with its aroma. He watched as she apportioned it between them, and then started to devour it.

"This is so good, Ayla, you will have to make it again, and when we get to the zelendoni, I am sure that my mother will want to know how to make it."

--

Ollie stared at the beautiful raven haired girl holding his sister's hand. "What is this feeling? he wondered as he looked at her, his heart thumping at her loveliness. Gawking at her, he thought he saw a spark glint in her eye, quickly followed by a slightly reddened face, and a shy look, as she glanced down towards the floor of the cave.

"Madenia" he heard an older woman say, not understanding the rest of her words.

"Madenia" he whispered to himself "that must be her name" he contemplated as he watched hr walk over to the other side of the cave, and the woman put her arm around her protectively.

Livie plonked down next to him, and smiled "do you like her?" she asked perceptively.

Ollie stared at her sister, wondering how she could be so discerning; taking the offensive he muttered "where have you been Livie? Everyone was getting worried about you, especially with that lion wandering about."

"I went to talk to the girl" she nodded at Madenia.

Ollie, his face now red asked "what did you learn about her?"

"Just her name and I think from your whisper a moment ago, you already know that" she laughed at his uncomfortable expression, "anyway enough about that, what has been happening here?"

"Joren has been telling the Losadunai, that is what they are called, about the lion that attacked him" he told her.

"But they don't speak Hadumai" she commented, "how has he been able to communicate?"

"Seems like Joren, the man who followed you here" explained Ollie, laughing at his sister's face, "he has visited the Losadunai before, and knows their language."

"Oh, that will be really useful, I will have to talk to him later maybe he could help me learn the language quicker" she murmured.

"Are you sure that is the reason why you want to spend time with him?" Ollie teased.

"We could get Madenia involved" Livie goaded him back.

This shut Ollie's mouth; he would definitely enjoy language lessons if that girl was teaching him.

--

"We are nearly there Ayla, nearly at the first cave of the Lanzadonii" Jondalar cried with joy.

Ayla grinned at the grown man acting like a little boy, and she found it endearing. "You will make yourself sick jumping around like that" she told him.

Jondalar, instantly contrite stared at her and laughed, "am I acting like a baby?" he asked.

"Only if you start crawling around on the ground and sucking your thumb" she joked.

No, I don't think I will" he smirked back at her.

Shaking her head in mirth, she looked straight ahead of her, "Jondalar are we nearly there? She queried, "It is just that there is a girl sitting on the ground over there, and there is a cave behind her."

"Woman" he growled, "your beauty, and teasing distracted me so much I didn't realise that we are there, yes that is the cave of the Lanzadonii, and the beautiful girl sitting in front of it is my close cousin, Joplaya."

--

"Madenia" Livie called, walking over to the young woman's hearth, she grabbed her hand, and smiled at her, saying the words that Joren had taught her she said, "Joren teach talk Losadunai, you help?"

Madenia nodded, and allowed herself to be led to Losaduna hearth, but she was unprepared for sight of Ollie seated next to Joren. "I can't" she whimpered, trying to pull her hand away from her new friend, but Livie not understanding Madenia's reticence, did not let go.

"Madenia, it is alright, I will protect you" Losaduna comforted her; "you know I would never let anyone hurt you. Come on; sit next to me, with Livie sitting on the other side."

Joren frowned at this unusual phase of words, and decided he would investigate the reason for them. He had seen the way that Ollie and the girl had looked at each other, but there was something else going on, that much he was sure.

The lesson went well, and by the end of it, the four travelling youngsters had learnt many words in Losadunai, and would soon learn more.

"How you learn fast?" Madenia asked, simplifying her sentence so they would understand.

"I don't know, Livie answered "we just seem to have the ability to learn fast, I guess, Durc and Ura seem to be the same" seeing Madenia frown she looked at Joren, who quickly said something to Madenia, who nodded her head and smiled.

--

"Ayla, it is so nice to know that the son of my hearth is settling down, Dalanar told her, "sometimes I wondered if he ever would."

"I am honoured that he wants me to mate him" she smiled, thinking for a moment, she asked, "can you tell me about Jondalar life here, when he lived with you."

Dalanar nodded and started to spin his tale, "Jondalar was just a young man when he came to live with me, I am sure he has told you of the troubles that he had with the Zelendoni, but what he could not tell you, as he did not know, was that I had asked Marthona his mother before the incidents if he could come and stay with me, with the Lanzadonii. He had already shown a talent with flint and I wanted to refine that, to help him to become the best. He worked so hard those years, and he excelled himself, and outshined me, becoming the finest knapper of the Zelendoni, as well as being a fine hunter."

"I believe he could be one of the best knappers all the way from here to the Mamutoi" Ayla told him.

Dalanar smiled, "that is good to know, but having him at my hearth meant more to me than just having him learn my trade, it meant I could finally get to know him, and I found in him a heart which hurt when others hurt, that wanted to help those around him and to take away the pain of others. He is more than worthy to be the child of my hearth, and a loving one at that."

It was late at night, nearly everyone in the Losadunai cave had retired to their furs, but the hardy few remained at Losaduna's hearth talking late into the night.

"Losaduna, can you tell me what the matter is with Madenia?" Joren asked, "it is just I get the feeling that our Ollie here rather likes her and I feel that if he waded right in, it would be the wrong move."

Ollie sat up straight in attention at the mention of his name, "there is nothing wrong with Madenia, is there?" his voice trembled.

Losaduna sighed, looking at the visitors, he said "no, it would not be the best thing to do, Madenia has been through a lot recently, she wouldn't be able to cope with a man trying to woo her."

"Why, what happened?" Livie enquired, curious, but also very worried about her new friend.

"She was attacked" shaking his head, he continued, "she is a woman now, but has not had first rites, a few months ago, she was down by the river, setting snares, when a group of ruffians from many of the Losadunai caves, found her. They assaulted her, forced her, I hesitate to say pleasure because it surely was not enjoyable for her, but they took her, all of them. It is only the last couple of weeks that she has had any interaction with the rest of the cave, before than she did not leave her mother's hearth, or her furs. It was another visitor that gave her the strength to continue her life, along with a ceremony that I held to give her back her maidenhood, since then she has been better, but she is still pretty skittish."

Ollie, on hearing the ordeal that the girl had gone through, had never felt such anger in his life, he felt that he must have steam coming out of his ears, wishing he could get his hands on the monsters; he seethed "I would like to smash their skulls in."

Livie looked at her brother, seeing the fury emanating from his face, she realised that he did have very strong feelings for Madenia, but if he wanted to make her his own, then he was going to have to travel a long hard path.

"Losaduna, I really like her" Ollie admitted with a red face, "how am I going to overcome something like that?"

"She needs time" the holy man told him, "time and patience." He saw the determined look on the young man's face, and continued "do things here and there to help her, like filling her water skins, give her gifts, hunt for her and her mother, gain her confidence, make her know that she is safe with you, that you will protect her, above all, show her that you can be her friend, that even though you have feelings for her, that you would be willing to settle with friendship."

Ollie nodded, "I have a lot to think about" he mused, looking at Losaduna, he said "thank you, for trying to help me."

"That is what I am here for" Losaduna told him, "but it is late, everyone should go to their furs" looking at Ollie, he continued, "you can begin your mission tomorrow."

--

Ayla walked up to Echozar, dropping down to cave floor, she bent her head in deference to the clan male, and waited for the tap to indicate she could talk.

Echozar stared at the woman, confused as to what she was doing, but then a memory, from far in the past, surfaced in his brain, and he understood. Quickly tapping her shoulder, both embarrassed and excited with what would follow, he looked deeply into her blue grey eyes as they turned up to him.

"Echozar" Ayla started, "I would like to teach you about the culture and ways of the clan."

He smiled down at her, a thing that a true clan man would never do, but he was only half clan, and the expression on his face was from his mother ancestry. "I have the clan memories, but I lack the understanding to appreciate them."

"Then I will help you to learn to comprehend your recollections in the context of the clan, it is your birth rite."

Ayla stood up, leading him to the hearth she was occupying with Jondalar she gestured that he should sit

"The best way for me to teach you is to tell you of my experiences when I lived with them. I don't remember the people I was born to, I was too young, when the clan found me, they adopted me into their fold, made me one of their own" she said as she told him her whole story, from the beginnings of learning to live with the clan, to the love she had felt for her new mother, sister, and the man of her hearth, the Mog ur. She told him about secretly learning to hunt, even though it was forbidden, she shared with him what Broud was like and the way he had treated her. She talked about the great love she had felt when she had given birth to her baby boy, Durc. How the clan had gone to a gathering, and lastly about how she had been death cursed, how those she loved had turned away from her, how she had to leave her son behind with the clan, as she could not look after him in the wilderness.

When her story had ended, Echozar stared at her with sparkling eyes, "thank you" he told her.

--

Jeren had decided that the travellers and therefore his brother would probably head for the Losadunai, so that was where his family had gone, now they stood in front of the cave, eager to escape the night, and enter the brightness of the fire lit cave.

The celebration to honour the mother for her gift of the travellers was in full swing. As Jeren walked into the cave, his senses were accosted by the loud beat of a drum, and the sight of the Losadunai dancing fervently. "Hello" he shouted above the din, and all eyes turned his and his families' way.

"Jeren" called an excited voice, and a body detached itself from the throng of dancers and ran to him.

"Hello little brother, I am glad that you are alright, and I see you managed to catch up with her" he smirked.

"Why are you here Jeren?" Joren questioned him.

"I was worried about you, I had to follow you, to make sure that you were okay" he told him, "anyway, why should you have all the adventures, I have fancied making a journey for many years."

Laduni walked up to the two brothers, "I see we have more guests" he stated good humouredly, "at this rate, we will have more visitors than those that actually live here."

"Come in, and rest yourself" Solandia instructed them, seeing the baby attached with straps to the young woman's chest; she took her hand, and gently led her to sit next to Amalia.

Amalia was sat eating the delicious food, when she noticed Solandia was bringing one of the new visitors over to her, looking closely she saw that it was the Hadumai woman, Noria, the boy Jondal trailing her.

"Hello Noria" she greeted, and stood up and filled a bone plate with food from the celebration. She walked back to the woman and handed her the food, pleased when Noria expressed her thankfulness. "I told Yannis that Jeren would come after his brother, it is the way of families, to protect their members if it is possible."

Noria nodded, giving Jondal the choicest food, she started to eat, "it will be so nice to sleep under a roof tonight" she sighed, "we have been sleeping in a lean to for the last week. By the way, have you worked out why Joren followed you?" seeing the woman shake her head, she continued, "he likes Livie, fancies he is in love with her, time will tell of course, but I cannot think of a nicer girl for him than your daughter."

When everyone was full, it was time for stories, after the usual children's tales which the youngsters had stayed awake for, the Losaduna invited Yannis to tell the tale of his journey.

"My story is a long one" he started, to the joy of those listening, and he told the story of his years of travelling, though he did not mention their lost daughter, they had learned years before not to dwell on the feelings that still hurt so much, sharing them with strangers would be too much.

"Now it is our turn to tell you a story" Losaduna informed them, "it is about a visitor we had to our cave many years ago. He came with his brother from the Zelendonii, wanting to travel to the end of the mother. These two travellers stayed at our cave for a few days, but to those that grew to know them, it seemed much longer, when they finally left to carry on with their travels, they were sadly missed. Their names were Jondalar and Thonolan."

"Jondalar?" Noria gasped.

"You know of him?" Losaduna asked.

"We also met him many years ago, he did my first rites, and I believe the mother used his spirit to make my son, Jondal."

Losaduna looked at the boy sat next to her, as did many others in the cave, "the child does bear an uncanny resemblance to Jondalar" he admitted.

"I wonder what happened to him?" mused Noria aloud.

"why, he reached all the way to the end of the mother, and further besides, and then he travelled all the way back bringing a beautiful woman with him, they left this cave only the day before you arrived."

"They are alright" Jeren interrupted, "the S'armunai didn't hurt them?"

"The S'armunai?" Noria questioned.

"We saw Jondalar and his woman, not long before we brought Yannis and his group back to our cave" he explained, "they were heading in the direction of the S'armunai, we tried to warn them, but they did not understand, I am sorry I did not tell you Noria, but I knew that you would worry about him, so I remained silent."

"They are fine" Losaduna stated, "but they have gone to live with the Zelendonii, crossing the great ice barrier on the way."

"I would like to meet this Jondalar, maybe we could visit the Zelendoni" Yannis announced, "what did you say the woman was called?"

"Ayla."

Durc, drinking some cool water, choked at this name, once he had got over his coughing fit, he looked up at those around him through watery eyes, and with a quivering voice, he said "Ayla, her name is Ayla?"

Yes Ayla, she tells a remarkable story, you know, she was brought up by your kind."

Hope shined in Durc's eyes, "was her hair golden yellow? Did she have blue grey eyes?" he asked.

"Yes she did"

One word came out of Durc's mouth, but that was all it took for everyone in the cave to understand the connotations of his questions, that word was "Mama."

--

The Lanzadonii were also having a celebration, Dalanar stood up, and shushed the cave, "we have heard all about Jondalar's travel, but at these celebrations it is good to have lots of tales, so I volunteer to tell this one, about how the Lanzadonii came to be. As you all now, I was once mated to Marthona of the Zelendoni, Jondalar's mother. Stories are still told about the love that we shared, but it was a love that was tempestuous, we were always arguing, and it did not help that she was the leader of my cave, it meant that she always got her way, she was always right. One day the arguments grew too much, and we both agreed that though we loved each other, that we could not remain mated. It was the hardest decision in my life, but I knew it was best, she had two young boys at her hearth, and they had to come first. But when she fell in love with and mated Willomar, it broke my heart. I started to search for a way to take the ache away and I found it in the lovely woman who sits by my side. But it was still difficult for me to develop this new relationship, with the shadow of Marthona hanging over me. But the mother sent me a dream, that I should be the founder of a new people, they would be called the Lanzadonii. I told others about the vision the mother had sent me, and they wanted to be involved too, after I mated Jerika, she was already blessed with Joplaya by then, we set off looking for the cave that would be our new home, and we found this one which we all sit in today. The rest you know, the mother has provided for our needs over the years, and I think that this cave grows so big, that soon it will split, and then there will be the first cave of the Lanzadonii, and the second."

--

"I have to go" Durc got up, scurrying to the visitor's hearth; he started to stuff things into his pack.

Losaduna walked up behind him, Durc, you can't go, it is spring, the glacier is melting, it is too dangerous.

Durc shook his head, "I don't care about danger, I just want to get to my mama" Durc yelled.

"I know you do, but you would be in too much peril, you have to wait."

"I am not waiting, I need to go now" Durc was determined.

"Durc" another voice had joined the discussion, one that seemed to swallowed every word she said, "Durc, I don't want to cross the glacier, but I will go where you go" Ura whimpered.

Durc looked at the girl, who would one day be his mate, and his heart melted, he could not put her in danger, he cared too much for her, "you cannot come Ura, I will go alone."

"No, you will not" Yannis interrupted the discussion, "you will stay here, do you think that your mother would want you to risk your life, just to get to her earlier? She would want you to wait, until it is safe."

"You can stay with the Losadunai until the end of next winter if you want; I know it is hard, and I wish that we had managed to get Ayla and Jondalar to stay with us, but they wanted to go" Losaduna told them.

Durc grudgingly agreed with this, "but as soon as the worse of the weather has finished, I will go then."

Yannis nodded, "and we will come with you Durc."

--

Spring was upon them, and supplies were getting low, it was time that the Lanzadonii hunted for fresh meat. Dalanar sent out scouts to scour the area for signs of any animals, hoping that the mother would provide.

And she did provide as Echozar arrived back at the cave and told him about the auroch herd he had discovered, on the other side of the cliff, about half a days walk.

"There are some big ones Dalanar, just ready for the picking" Echozar told him.

The cave made and put into action their plan.

The next day found Jondalar digging in the soft earth, he was sweaty and dirty, but it did not matter, the cave was desperate for fresh meat.

"That pit is coming on fine" Dalanar commented to the child of his heath, "it has to be deep and wide, big enough to fit several of the beasts in."

In the meantime, several women were sharpening sticks making them into proficient killing weapons. The ends of these would be buried in the bottom of the hole, the tips pointing upwards.

"Ayla, can you organise some of the woman and children to weave leaves together" Dalanar requested of her. "We want to put it over the top and cover it with grass, so that it is virtually impossible for any animal to see that there is something there."

Soon the trap was ready, and the hunters went on to the second part of their plan.

"Ayla, your horses will be really useful to us, if you ride one side, and Jondalar the other, and the hunters in the middle, hopefully we can scare the animals into a run" Dalanar told her.

Ayla nodded, climbing on Whinney, she went to her place, and waited until everyone else was in position.

"Yahh" Dalanar shouted, startling the aurochs, holding in front of him a burning branch, he saw the eyes of the animals react with fright.

The hunters were running, blood rushing through their veins as they pursued the beasts, steering them in the right direction, they were coming nearer and nearer.

"The pit is up ahead" Dalanar yelled over the sound of stampeding hooves, "mother" he quickly prayed, guide them into the trap."

The animals thundered on, some missing the hole, Ayla saw the ground open under one of the animals and shuddered a moment at a long buried memory resurfaced but then as quickly was gone. She saw the aurochs trying to avoid the trap but a couple more found that they were too close, and toppled in right on top of the spikes, which stabbed into them, and with a bellow of rage and pain their lives were ended immediately.

When the dust had settled, the hunters went to see the bounty that the mother had provided. One of the animals, had been pierced through its chest, but was still alive, it was moaning, and red foam bubbled from its lips.

Dalanar stepped forward and cast his spear deep into the beast heart, its breathing still, and it began an eternal rest.

"We will eat well tonight" roared Dalanar, to the cheer of thankfulness from the throng of hunters, "the hunt has been successful."

--

It was early morning, still dark but Ollie was out gathering Madenia's favourite fruit so he could give them to her before she had her breakfast. He had been finding any excuse to help her, the day before he had held the beads as she painstakingly sewed them on an outfit, and he had promised to teach her today how to make plates out of river mud, a skill that his mother had shared with him.

Ollie looked in the basket he was carrying, it was already brimming with the berries he had found, and seeing the sun starting to appear in the sky, he decided it was time to make his way back to the cave.

Madenia, just awake and deciding what she would eat was happy to see her new friend, Ollie, she still sometimes felt wary of him, but most of the time she found him to be an excellent companion, even though he was male.

"Madenia" Ollie smiled at the girl, "I have gathered you some of your favourite fruit."

She peered into the container, and squealed, "strawberries, oh I love strawberries."

"What is all this din about" moaned a voice from underneath a pile of furs; "can't an old woman be allowed to sleep?"

"Mother, look what Ollie has brought" Madenia skipped over to her mother, and showed her the brimming basket.

Verdegia picked up a berry, and smelt it, "this is fresh" looking at Ollie, she said, "you have picked these this morning haven't you?"

"But the sun has only just risen" Madenia exclaimed.

"Nevertheless, these have just been picked" the shrewd woman stared at the young man, realising that not was all lost for Madenia, there was at least one man who was attracted to her, interested enough to ignore his own comfort to make Madenia happy.

--

"Ollie, you said you would teach me to make plates out of river mud today" Madenia said, in between popping red berries in her mouth "did you mean it?"

"If you have nearly finished, we could go now" Ollie offered.

Madenia smiled, gulping the strawberry in her mouth, she stood up, brushed off the front of her tunic, and smiled, "yes, I would like that."

--

"First of all we have to dig deep to get at the clay" Ollie instructed her, giving her a digging stick, "it is a yellowy brown, you will know when you find it."

In silence, they dug in the soft ground, occasionally one or the other would gaze up at the other, a wistful look on their face.

When they had found the clay, he started to teach her how to prepare it. "Making plates takes a long time, first of all we have to spread out the clay, and leave it for the sun to dry."

In eagerness Madenia looked at him, and asked "shall we do that now?"

"Yeah, what about those rocks over there?" he pointed.

"The sun is always too fierce to sit there, the rocks get hot, so it won't upset anyone if we use them" she told him.

Soon the clay was drying in the sun, and Madenia enquired "what next?"

"We wait" he told her and smiled, and then when it is dry, we have to pound it up into dust, and soak it in hot water overnight. After that, we have to kneed it, until it is smooth, dashing it against the rocks. Eventually it will be time to mould it into the shape we want, and it can be more than a plate, my mother has made Gaea figures with it."

"Gaye?" Madenia was confused.

"Gaea" he corrected, "sorry, I should have said mother figures, I don't know what you call her."

"We call her Dunai."

Ollie nodded and smiled, "once the shape is made, it is left over night to set, and then it is put in a kiln, a hot fire, to dry. When it is dry, it is as hard as stone."

"And I will be able to make whatever I want?" she questioned.

"Anything" he agreed.

Madenia smiled, she knew what she wanted to make, and who to give it to.

--

They were packed and ready to go, carrying a large amount of the auroch meat that Dalanar had insisted they take.

"You can give some to Marthona" he said, a slightly regretful expression on his face.

"Goodbye, Dalanar" Ayla sadly spoke, knowing that he was just as responsible for the life of her love as the woman she had yet to meet.

When she was safely on Whinney she looked at the two men, mirror images of each other, as they stood teary eyes.

"Goodbye then Jondalar" Dalanar huskily spoke, "I will see you at the summer meeting," and he affectingly slapped Jondalar on the back.

Jondalar peered at him through tear misted eyes, "till we meet again, old man" and he grabbed Dalanar, hugging him in a bear hug.

--

The hunt wasn't going well, the animals had not been where they thought they would be, and it had taken many days before they had been located. By then many of the group of hunters were frustrated, and had taken to moaning. Now these same men and woman were wearily watching for the opportunity to kill the animals in front of them, seeing Laduni lifting his arm, they knew it was time.

"Yahh" Laduni shouted, at the stunned animals, who started to rush in the opposite direction to which the hunters wanted, they were heading straight for them.

Daluni saw the woolly rhinoceros running in his way, but he could not move, it was too late, the animal was upon him. He felt a searing pain in his leg, as the beast rushed past him, tearing the skin of his leg as it went. Blood was pouring from his wound, and he started to feel light headed, and as he fell to the ground his last thought before blacking out was "will I ever get up again?"

--

The hunters had rushed into the cave, carrying the unconscious man between them, placing him on a platform, his head lolled to one side.

"What happened?" Losaduna asked the men.

"A woolly rhinoceros" one of them puffed, tired out from carrying the unresponsive body for so long.

Amalia had seen the pallor of the seemingly lifeless man's face, and had hurried over to the Losaduna's hearth, "can I help?" she requested, anxious about the fate of the patient.

Losaduna sized up the woman, she had already told him that she was a healer but this was her first chance to prove that.

"I will take any help I can get" he told her, "can you heat some water up?"

Nodding, she hurried over to the water skin, pouring the water into a cooking vessel; she started to heat it up.

"What treatment do you recommend?" he tested her.

"Well, first of all the patient should drink a tea made of steeped peeled Willow bark, which will dull the pain and stop him getting a fever. Then the wound has to be cleaned with an antiseptic liquid, like a warm infusion of marigold petals. Once this is done the injury should be pushed together, and a poultice of Iris should be put on the leg covered with plantain leaves, and then tied on with a rabbit skin."

Losaduna nodded, "can you prepare those medicines please, and then we will get to work. I have a new healing technique to show you."

Intrigued, Amalia quickly got to work; soon she took three bowls over to the holy man, filled with the cures.

After giving the injured man the Willow bark tea, they started to clean the wound. That done Laduni smiled at her and said, "the woman Ayla showed me a new healing method, it involved knotting or sewing injured flesh together" showing her the fish gut twine and awl he held in his hand.

Amalia watched the holy man stitch up the injury like someone would sew a garment, "how did she think of doing such a think?" she asked with amazement at the ingenious remedy to a problem that all healers had faced.

"I don't know she is one outstanding woman" Losaduna prayed tribute to Ayla.

Daluni, all sewn up, his injury covered, slowly opened his eyes. The pain was still there, but it did not feel as bad. "Hello" he called and Losaduna approached him.

"Sshh" he whispered, "you need to sleep."

"How am I still here? I thought I was dead" he mumbled.

"You are alive, Daluni, and you can thank the mother for that."

--

The strange group of travellers rode through the bright spring sun, anyone who had seen them would have thought that they were spirits, but they were just a man returning home bringing the woman of his choice, along with her menagerie.

The woman's long blonde hair streamed out behind her as she threw her head backwards enjoying the feel of the wind tussling through her locks. She looked towards the man riding on the other horse, and smiled, she was so happy.

"It will be good to settle down" she sighed, not really to the man, but to herself, "for so long I have been Ayla of no people, and now I will be Ayla of the Zelendoni."

Jondalar had heard the woman he loved talking to herself, and grinned, you will have your own hearth soon, Ayla" he told her, and I hope that you will always want me to be part of it, along with any babies you might have."

Ayla sighed again, "a baby" she thought, and started to day dream about the child she would have, "a little girl, I think, one with my blonde hair, and Jondalar's blue eyes."

A pair of merry blue eyes watched her, he knew that she was thinking about having a child, and from what she had told him, he thought it might be possible that the child would be his as much as hers. As he looked to the horizon, he decided that he would try his very hardest to make sure that she got the child she wanted, the child of his spirit.

Durc mooched around the cave, despondent that he could not immediately go to find his beloved mama, a year seemed such a long time to wait, when it had already been so many long years since he had seen her.

"Durc" Losaduna approached him, "come with me, there is something I would like to show you." The holy man beckoned him into the back of the cave, where Yannis was sitting.

"Yannis here has told me that you were being trained to be an acolyte" he began, pleased when he saw the young man's face brighten, "we would like to continue your training, the mother has shown me that there is much for you to still learn."

"I would really like that" Durc agreed, "when will I start?"

"I will talk to Yannis about that, and Durc the mother wants you to spend some time with Amalia too, learning about healing" Losaduna continued.

"But that is for women" Durc started.

"Maybe in the clan, but with us, men can learn to heal as well" he explained, "I think the mother wants you to follow in your mama's footsteps, she is the best healer I have ever met."

Durc nodded, he had already heard about how skilled a medicine woman she was, both from Uba, and also from these new people." He thought for a moment, and then said, "I would like to be like my mama."

As they started to leave Losaduna's meditation place, Durc was shocked to see something he had seen before. He reached out a hand, and touched the wall of the cave, "these paintings" he asked, "where did they come from?"

"A man of our cave, Harani, painted them, why do you ask?"

Durc explained about the paintings that had been at the cave he had lived in, "I often wondered about how they came to be" he rambled, looking up at Losaduna he said, "do you think that Harani would teach me how to paint?"

"I will ask him "Losaduna conceded," I am sure that he would love to instruct you."

Ayla snuggled up to Jondalar in their furs, staring up at the distance stars, she thought sadly about the son she had left with the clan.

"I miss you so much my son" she moaned, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she imagined that he could be looking at the same lights in the sky that very moment. "Oh my son, what will your life hold? What will you do? I wish I knew, but the mother wanted us to have separate paths.

Jondalar put his arms around his woman, and felt her mood turn to shaking cries, peering down at her sorrow filled face he said, "Ayla, he will be alright, the mother is looking after him, and so are all the spirits of the clan."

Ayla looked up at him, her eyes a red mess of tears, "I know they are, it is just I miss him so much," tears drenched Jondalar's chest, as she put her head on it.

Durc stared at the stars, painted on the wall opposite him, it had taken him all night, but now before him was a scene of a sobbing blonde woman, held by a man, as she stared up at the lights in the sky.

"That is really good" Harani commented, "you have certainly learnt very fast."

Durc smiled at the man, a grimace he still found difficult to achieve, "I had a good teacher" he praised the man.

"It has been a pleasure to teach you, and I am sure that I will enjoy your work for many years to come."

"Harani, have you ever thought of trying to paint something else" he asked, much to the surprise of the older man.

"I have painted pebbles, but apart from that, what is there to paint?" he asked.

Durc thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him, "what about painting the clay items that Ollie and Madenia have been making?"

Shocked at the ingenious idea, Harani said "I have seen their work, but I never thought about painting them, but yes, that is a very good idea, and would trade for much wealth at the summer meeting."

"Let's go and talk to them about it" Durc suggested, knowing that the young man who felt like a brother to him would probably think it was a marvellous idea.

"We will probably arrive at the ninth cave tomorrow" Jondalar informed her, hardly withholding the excitement that threatened to erupt from within him in a vibrant display of happiness.

Now they were nearly there, Ayla was afraid, "will they like me?" she asked him, with uncertainty.

Jondalar looked at the woman he wanted to share the rest of his life with, "they will adore you, as I do" he smiled at her, "how could they not love you, Ayla, you will bring so much to the Zelendoni, they will be honoured to accept you within the fold."

"But what about when they find out about the clan, and about Durc?"

Jondalar felt uncomfortable for a moment, but then making a decision for the umpteenth time and said "if you are not welcome, then neither am I, you are my mate, and I intend to be with you forever."

"But you don't think it will come to that?" she whimpered in hope.

"No, it won't, in all seriousness, they will love you Ayla, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

They rode on in silence, enjoying the scenery as it soared by them.

After some time, Ayla spoke again, "so we will be there tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we should have a celebration just for two tonight" she smirked, "I will make a special dinner, and then we will have the rest of the evening to enjoy ourselves."

"I like the sound of that" enthused an already hot and bothered Jondalar.


	7. Chapter 7

"That is a wonderful idea Durc" Madenia commented, "if you bring your paints, we can bring some of the pottery, and then together we can decorate them."

Durc beamed at this and hurried into the cave to fetch his supplies. When he returned, there were a row of plates, cups and other items. Madenia was also holding something in her hand.

Durc picked up a plate, and examine it, "this is really fine workmanship" he commented; now feeling greatly privileged to be able to paint on the items.

"How are you going to decorate it?" Madenia asked,

"I don't know, unless I paint the same scene that I have painted on the cave wall" seeing her querying look, he explained, "it is a scene of my mama, Ayla along with the man Jondalar."

Madenia nodded, "I would like to see that."

Durc noticed that she was still holding the item in her hand, "what have you there, Madenia?"

"It is a surprise for someone; I have decided I want to paint it."

--

"We are nearly there" Jondalar told her, seeing people standing outside the fourteenth cave peering in fright at them.

As the horses slowly cantered he pointed out places where he had played as a child, "that is where Thonolan fell in the river, and when I tried to get him out, he pulled me in" he told her, laughing at the memory, "and there is where I practised with my first spear."

Memory after memory tumbled out of his mouth, recollections that Ayla could only imagine.

Jondalar looked at her serious face, and decided that this land he love, it would soon be filled with reminiscences that they both shared, of him, with his love and the child of their hearth.

--

Folara was out sunning herself in the spring sunshine. As she sat on a hot rock, she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, standing up; she put her hands over the top of her eyes to shield them from the sun, and peered into the distance and saw what looked like spirits, part horse, and part human. She was about to rush into the cave, to warn the inhabitants, when something about one of the spirits seems familiar.

"What on the mother's earth?" she exclaimed as she recognised the brother of her childhood momentarily too shocked to respond, she watched as they came closer, and then as her excitement overcame her shock imposed paralysis, she lurched into action.

"Jondalar Jondalar" she called, "Mother! Come quick, Jondalar is back. Jondalar is home."

--

Livie looked at the succulent raspberries on the bush in front of her. "Mmm" she mumbled, as she popped one into her mouth, feeling the juice squirt over her tongue, and down her throat.

She was already carrying a basket full of vegetables and apples, but to be able to bring some of these berries home, she could almost see her mother's delight.

She bent down, and started to pluck each small fruit, filling her basket to the brim, though many found their way into her eager mouth. When the shrub was bare, she stood up, stretched her back, and turned around. The basket fell to the ground forgotten and the food within scattered as she let out a scream of fright.

A lone black wolf stood opposite her, its hackles raised, it growled. Livie considered her options, and realised she had none. All she had on her was her digging stick. Carefully pulling it out, she saw the wolf start to circle her, its thinness an obvious sign that it was starving and she was dinner. She raised her blunt from use stick in front of her, knowing it would be little use against a full grown hungry wolf. As she stared back at the animal, she saw it is eyes the decision to attack, closing her eyes, she sent a prayer to the mother.

But the wolf never came, opening one eye; she saw the animal laying on the ground, its neck ripped open, a massive cave lion towering over it.

She started to creep backwards hoping that the lion would be happy with the wolf, but as she moved it fixed its eyes on her, and bounded over.

"Mother" she screamed in fright, knowing that she was going to leave this world, and travel to the next one.

When the lion was close enough that she could feel its raspy breath, she once again squeezed her eyes shut, but was surprised to feel, not her throat bitten, but the fluffy head of the animal as it rubbed itself against her hand.

She looked at the lion, trepidation still filling her with terror, but was astonished to see an almost comical look on the great beast's face, as it rolled out on its back, begging her to scratch its belly.

--

Ayla lay in her furs, reviewing the day she had had. That morning they had arrived at the ninth cave, and the events after that had flown in a whirl wind of faces, and names, of stories, and healing.

First of all, the Zelendonii seemed to quickly accept her animals, though some were still scared, especially of Wolf.

She was greatly impressed with Zelendoni, the woman was obviously powerful and very knowledgeable, and she would enjoy bouncing ideas of her.

And then there was Jondalar's family, understandably upset at the news that one of their loved ones walked in the next world. She had helped the holy woman to make some calming tea, and she had seen everyone's shock at seeing the healed wound Jondalar bore on his leg.

Then there was the impromptu celebration that had been held in her and Jondalar's honour. She remembered the cruel trick that the woman Marona had played on her, one that had played out in a different way than planned. Marona had been embarrassed in the end.

"Yes, I am going to like it here" she thought, "though just as though I had Jondalar by my side, I would be happy anywhere."

--

Joren rushed in the direction the scream had come from, it had sounded like Livie, and now he found he couldn't run fast enough.

As he came to a clearing he noticed a wolf lying on the ground, blood pouring from its neck. In terror he looked around to see the strangest sight, Livie was crouched down, scratching a cave lion's stomach.

"What on earth?" he exclaimed to a growl from the animal.

"Ssh" Livie urged him, "you will upset him."

She timidly stood up, and started to back away towards Joren. When she reached him, she took his hand and pulled him away from the scene.

They walked quickly back to the cave, and as they burst in, Joren shouted "lion, out there."

There was instant pandemonium, as mothers' looked for their young ones, and hunters grabbed their spears ready to protect the cave.

"I don't think he is dangerous" Livie told them, much to their disbelief, and she told them about how the animal had acted. "I thought I was going to die, the wolf had me trapped, but the lion rescued me, it was like he was protecting me, and then, then he wanted me to scratch his belly."

"No" Losaduna exclaimed and then asked "this lion how big was it?"

"Massive, I think it was the one that attacked me all those weeks ago" Joren said, "in fact I am sure it is, it must be travelling somewhere."

Losaduna shook his head in incredulity, "he is following her," seeing the confused faces, he continued, "Ayla told us that she had raised a lion from a cub, it regarded her as its mother, and must be tracking her, you look very like Ayla, the lion, Baby if I remember his name right, must have thought you were her."

--

Ayla woke up feeling ill; she lurched out of bed and finding a basket, threw up in it. Her stomach was doing flips and she knew she needed something to settle it. She staggered to the fire, and quickly lit it, putting stones in to heat; she sat back and held her aching stomach.

Jondalar woke to the sound of someone throwing up, noticing Ayla was gone, he quickly got out of his furs and went to find her.

"Ayla" he hurried over to her and held back her hair as she was sick. "Come and sit down" he took charge, seeing her green tinged face, "have you had any tea?"

Ayla shook her head, "I am waiting for the water to boil" she groaned. "Can you bring over my otter skin bag please; I need to get some herbs."

Jondalar hurried over to where they had stored their belongings the day before, and soon was back with the medicine woman's bag.

She looked in her bag and pulled out a small package, "ground up fennel seeds make a good cure for morning sickness" she stated, "I will add some peppermint too, for taste.

Soon she was sipping the tea, and feeling its calming effect work through her hectic stomach.

Jondalar was also drinking tea, having made it himself for the first time since leaving the Mutomoi', he usually found one next to his furs in the morning. "I think while you are blessed, and especially until this sickness ends, I will make you your tea each morning" he told her.

"No, you won't this morning is an exception to the rule, I will make you your tea tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives together" she told him, "anyway, I am going to make some peppermint tea before I go to bed tonight, and then drink it cold in the morning, it works better that way."

The rest of the day, Ayla felt much better, and soon found herself helping Marthona.

"Mother" Jondalar called from his position of watching the women work, "ask Ayla to teach you to make the food she devised while we were travelling here."

Marthona looked at Ayla, "I would like to learn about any different ways of cooking you have" she told her.

"I am not sure if I can remember" Ayla said, "let's see, I cut up some dried apples and mixed them with honey. I put them in a heat resistant dish, and then I mixed oats, wheat, animal fat and honey together, and put it on top of the apples and I baked it on hot rocks.

"That sounds delicious" Marthona enthused, "I think I have some ground wheat in a basket, you could use that, and I should have the other ingredients too." She pulled out several baskets, and opened them.

"Why don't you make enough for everyone in the cave to have a small amount" Jondalar suggested, "we could have another celebration."

"But that will take all Marthona's supplies."

"I have more" Marthona smiled, you are very welcome to use as much as you want, and Folara and I will help you make them."

The industrious women got to work; Marthona went around the hearths asking to borrow a fire resistant dish from each. When people asked what for, she winked at them and said it is a surprise from Ayla. "But we are having another celebration tonight, so you might like to prepare your own dishes."

Meanwhile, Folara was busy slicing apples, and Ayla mixed the other ingredients together.

"I think I will put some cinnamon in it" she said, adding a small amount.

When the smell of the food started to waft around the cave, many were led by their noses to Marthona's hearth.

"You will to wait" Marthona told them, "until the party."

The food was cooked, laying each dish on a platform that had been set up, Ayla looked at the array of other food. "It all looks so good" she told Folara.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Folara agreed, "Ayla, I think we should cover what we have made today, to heighten the mystery."

--

The apple dishes were hidden under a light hide, and everyone was enjoying the night.

"When are we going to find out what is under that hide?" Joharran asked.

Ayla looked at Marthona and Folara, who came to stand beside her. Joharran nodded, and left them to present their surprise.

"Ayla is new to us" Marthona shouted out to the crowd, "she has come a long way, and seen a lot in her life, amongst those are cooking styles. She has come up with a new food, which the three of us have been busy cooking today, making one for each hearth to enjoy.

Ayla whipped off the hide, and the three women started to distribute the sweet delights.

Silence reigned as each person tucked into this unusual fare.

"This is wonderful" called Proleva, Joharran's mate, "what do you call it?"

"Well" started Ayla, "it is apple…"

"Crumble" Marthona finished, and smiled at Ayla, "if that is alright?"

Ayla beamed at the older woman, "that is more than alright" she said.

--

"Joren, if you like Livie, why don't you tell her" Ollie asked one day.

Joren gulped, "but what if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Man, you followed her here, on your own, after being so brave, are you frightened to just tell of your feelings?"

"Yeah, I am" Joren admitted.

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about" Ollie told him, "have you not seen the way that she looks at you."

"You mean, she likes me too?" Joren's heart soared with hope.

"Go and find out Ollie" urged him, laughing as he saw the young man hurry away..

--

"Livie" Joren ran up to her, out of breath.

"Hi Joren" she smiled, and hoped that Ollie had already had the talk with the young man, as he had promised.

"Livie" Joren began, "I really like you."

"I like you too, Joren" she enthused, "you and my brother and Madenia are my best friends."

Joren shook his head, "No, I don't mean like a friend, I mean, I like you more."

"More" teased Livie, and then taking mercy on him, she lent over and kissed him on the lips.

Joren felt emotion flowing through him, such that he had never felt before, looking in the eyes of the beautiful girl, he whispered, "Livie, will you be my mate?"

Livie squealed with joy, "there is nothing I would like better" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Let's go and tell mother."

Ollie watched the new couple, he was happy for them, but he wondered when it would be his turn. "Oh Madenia" he sighed, "how I wish you would be mine."

--

Ayla had easily settled into living with Jondalar's kin, she no longer felt sick all the time, and her stomach seemed to be growing bigger by the day, though no one had mentioned it yet.

"Ayla we will be leaving for the summer meeting soon" Jondalar enlightened her, "in a couple of days."

Ayla nodded, "what should I take with me?" she asked, unsure what would be expected of her.

"Well, anything you will need over the summer, like your otter skin bag, and sling of course, I am looking forward to what the reaction will be to your skill in hunting, and we should take the fire stones" he told her.

A couple of days later, they set off on the long journey to the Zelendoni Summer meeting.

--

There was also a Losadunai summer meeting that year.

Madenia stood close to her new friends, especially the young man who made her feel so safe. "Do you think they will be here?" she enquired, her teeth chattering with fright.

"Losaduna said that they have been left at their home caves along with some of the younger man who stayed behind to make sure they wouldn't get into any trouble" Ollie told her. He smiled and in a calm voice, whispered "you don't have to worry, you will be okay."

Madenia shook her head, she had so wanted to attend the meeting, but she had been worried that she would have to face her attackers. She felt Ollie gripping his hand, and saw his handsome tranquil face, and suddenly felt better, taking a deep breath she said "okay I am ready."

As they walked past shelter after shelter, Madenia could feel eyes on her, but there was no laughing or jeering, just the low rumble of regret expressed by her people.

"Madenia" a girl ran up to her, and threw her arms around her, "oh Madenia, I am so sorry."

"Hello Betania, it is nice to see you" she said, accepting the embrace easily, "my friend it has been a long year, but I am finally okay."

"When I heard……."

"Don't worry about it" she implored her, "now let me introduce you to my new friend, Betania, this is Ollie, Ollie this is Betania."

Betania quickly noticed how Ollie gripped her friend's hand, and how Madenia grasped it back. "Yes, I can see you have a new distraction" she grinned, pleased that her friend had found some happiness.

--

Wolf sniffed all the unusual smells, he vaguely remembered another time where there had been these shelters, but he did not think this was the same ones.

The smells were enticing, finding a leather package; he started to pull it out of its basket, so he could examine it, with his mouth.

"Wolf" Ayla shouted, recognising what he had, "don't touch that."

Wolf looked up at the woman he considered to be his mother with soft brown sad woofy eyes.

"It is no good you looking at me like that" Ayla scolded, "you can't just chew anything you like, this is precious."

Ayla quickly untied the twine and pulled out the cream, bead covered outfit within, "it is okay" she sighed. Worry over; she looked back at Wolf, who was watching her every move, his tongue lolling out.

"Are you thirsty Wolf" she asked, noticing that he looked hot.

"Wolf" he responded and followed her over to his water bowl.

"Oh Wolf, it is empty" she gasped, taking a filled water skin from the raised storage area, she swiftly gave her friend a drink.

Wolf gratefully lapped at the water, when he had had enough; he turned to her and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Are you better Wolf?" she laughed, hugging him, she promised "I will never forget to check you have enough water again."

--

"Madenia, have you thought about who you want for your first rites?" Losaduna delicately asked.

"I……. I don't know, do I have to do it?"

"Madenia, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but can I ask one question, is there anyone you feel comfortable with, who doesn't make you scared?"

Madenia thought for a moment, "I always feel protected whenever I am with Ollie, I have even hoped………"

"Hope what Madenia?" the holy man leaned forward.

"I have hoped that one day he might like me enough to mate me" and then she cried, "but Losaduna, why would he want me, after what happened?"

"Any man would be pleased to have you for a mate" Losaduna sighed "Madenia, you mustn't let the assault ruin the rest of your life."

Madenia nodded, "do you think that Ollie could perform my first rites? I know he probably has no experience, but the thought of another man touching me………, I just couldn't."

"I will talk to him" he promised her, "everything will turn out well, just you watch."

--

"Ollie" Losaduna smiled, "it seems the young lady of your heart likes you back, she has asked for you to perform her first rites."

Ollie looked at the holy man with a blank expression, "what?" he asked.

"She wants you to do her first rite."

"She does" Ollie's voice quivered, "and you think she likes me?"

"She does like you, she told me herself."

"And she is ready" his teeth were starting to chatter as a chill went down his spine.

"You will have to go slowly with her, but yes, she is ready."

Ollie grinned with happiness, "that is wonderful" a frown appeared on his face, "doesn't that mean I will not be able to mate her?"

Losaduna shook his head, "times change Ollie, and especially at a time like this, we have to change too, so the answer to your question is if she agrees to mate you, then it will happen."

"Should I go and find her?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea" he laughed and watched as the young man sped of to find the girl of his dreams.

--

On the day of the first rites, Livie and Madenia stood in the young women's tent. The air was charged with anxiety, but they were calm.

"When you mate Ollie, you will become my sister" Livie laughed.

"Yeah, and when you mate Joren, he will sort of become my brother" Madenia teased back, "I can't believe it Livie, the two of us, having first rites together, with the men of our hearts."

"Are you nervous?" Livie asked.

"A bit, but I love Ollie, so I know that everything will be just fine" she grinned, "what about you?"

"The same really, I am just glad that they have allowed the man of my first rites to be my mate."

"I know, but you know what, I bet it will catch on. Loads of the girls here are jealous that we get to mate our first rites partners."

A woman walked into the tent, "it is time girls, follow me."

--

Madenia sat on a fur covered platform in her best clothes, her make up and hair done. Nervously she gripped the clay object she had so lovingly made. When Ollie walked in, light from hearths flickering behind him, she gasped, "how can a man be so beautiful?" she wondered.

Ollie slowly walked up to the shivering girl, "I have this for you" he said and handed her a clay Dunii.

"This is beautiful" she admired, but then remembering the item she held so tightly she said, "I have something for you too" and gave it to him.

Ollie looked down at the item in his hand; it was a painted clay cave lion.

"Do you remember when you taught me how to how to make clay? And I asked if I could make anything?" she saw him nod. "Even then I knew you were the one, though I was still scared, I wanted to make you something to celebrate how I felt about you."

"But why a cave lion?"

"Because one attacked you on the way here, one that Losaduna thinks is Ayla's lion; she is the one that helped me to see that I still had a life to lead. She made me ready to love, you" and she leaned over to him and drew him into a deep kiss.

--

Ayla walked into the story tent and sat down on a log next to Folara.

"You are just in time, Willamar is going to tell a story" Folara whispered to her.

"This is a story I heard from the sea people who I trade with for salt, fish and the pretty shells the women love, they are called the Marinai. One time after the negotiations, an old man I had never met before stepped forward to tell a tale. He talked about a young man called Mathias, he was a handsome lad, but the most outstanding thing about him was his voice. When he sang it was like the mother had entered the cave, even the air seemed brighter and lighter when he sang. Many of the young women were in love with him, but they could never catch his eye, for he had not met the one girl he could love. And so he would sing, and the splendour of it would leave the cave, drift over the land and out into the open sea.

Out there swam a beautiful woman, Movre, going up and down, she heard the sound, and wondered where it came from. She would swim up to the land, closer and closer each day, just to hear the pleasing voice. One day, she couldn't stand it anymore, and swam to the land, and sat in the ebbing tide. She listened to the song, but could go no further, for she didn't have legs; instead she had a fish tail, resplendent with shining scales. Sadly, she dived down beneath the waves, down to the dark sea cave where she lived with her family. And there she told Pylar, the leader about her problem.

"To listen is enough, my child. To see is too much" he advised her.

"I must go, Pylar" she beseeched, "for the melody is enchanted."

"No," he responded, "The music is the voice of a man. We citizens of the deep do not walk on the ground of men."

A tear, bigger than an oceanic gem, fell from Movre's eye. "Then certainly I will depart this life from the need down here."

Pylar groaned, and it was like the thunder of colossal waves upon the rocks; for a creature of the sea to weep was a thing unheard of and it worried him greatly.

"Go, then," he spoke at last, "but take heed. Swathe your tail with a long dress. Go silently, and make certain that none shall notice you. And return by high tide, or you may not come at all."

"I shall be careful, Pylar" cried the animated girl. "No one shall trap me.

Pylar gave her a beautiful dress crusted with sea jade and coral and pearls and other ocean jewels. It concealed her tail, and she obscured her gleaming tresses with a net, and so concealed she set out for the cave and the land of men.

Slippery scales and fish's tail are not designed for walking, and it was difficult for the girl to get up the path to the cave, the dress dragged behind her, and the only way she could get there was pulling herself forward by grasping on the trees, until she was at the very mouth of the cave. She was just in time for the man singing his beautiful song, and she slipped in, not noticed by the inhabitants and listened. She saw Matthias and fell deeply in love with not just his voice, but with him. He started a new song, the loveliest she had heard, and she let out a small sigh. As soon as he heard the whisper of sound, he immediately stopped and glanced at the girl. She saw him looking at her, and scared as she was, she hurried back to the sea.

Stop!" cried Mathias boldly. "Wait!" And he ran after her.

Then all the people turned, startled, they saw the fleeing girl followed by their own Matthias.

The girl tripped, snarled in her dress, and would have fallen had not Mathias reached her side and caught her.

"Stay!" he begged. "Whoever you are, do not leave"

Tears, real tears, as salty as the sea itself, rolled down her cheeks.

"I cannot stay. I am a sea creature, and must go back where I belong."

Mathias stared at her and saw the tip of her fish tail poking out from beneath the dress. But that mattered not at all to him.

"Then I will go with you. For I belong where you are."

He picked her up, and she threw her arms about his neck. He hurried down the path with her, toward the ocean's edge. And all the people from the cave saw this.

"Mathias, stop!" they shouted. "Hold back!"

"No! No, Mathias" cried that boy's mother.

But he was bewitched with love for her, and ran the faster toward the sea. Then the fishermen of the Marinai gave chase, and all others, too, even Mathias's mother. But Mathew was quick and strong and outdistanced them. The tide was going out. Great rocks thrust up from the dark water. Already it was too shallow for Movre to swim. But Mathias plunged ahead into the water, stumbling in to his knees, the water rose up and closed over Movre and Mathias, and they were gone.

Never again were Mathias and Movre seen by the people of the Marinai. They had gone to live in the land of Pylar, in golden sand castles built far below the waters in a blue-green world.

But the people of the Marinai would often hear Matthias, as he sang to Movre day and night."

Willamar held up a large shell, "put your ear to this, and you can hear the sound of the sea, maybe you will hear him singing still" and he pasted the conch shell around for all to listen.

--

Ura watched the two young women dress in their mating outfits and dreamed about the day she would mate her love Durc. She was still a girl, though her chest had started to bud recently.

"Maybe next summer" she daydreamed, "when we have reached the Zelendonii."

"Ura can you help" a voice cut through her thoughts and looking up, she saw Noria beckoning her.

"What do you want me to do?" she eagerly asked, revelling in having been chosen to assist her two friends on what would be their biggest days.

"Can you help me with Livie's hair?" Noria asked, "I am plaiting small sections and going to form a crown with them."

"That sounds hard to do" Ura spoke, thinking that back with the clan, the girls would have been lucky to see a teasel to drag the knots out of their hair.

She picked up a small amount of Livie's tresses and commented with surprise, "Livie, your hair feels so soft, what have you done with it?"

Livie smiled, my mother taught me to make your hair soft, I washed it first, but then I rubbed in a special concoction of a little olive oil, mixed with water, and dried lavender and rosemary petals. I left it to seep in, and then I rinsed it out and left it dry. I then used an ivory comb to get out all the knots."

"Ooh, it feels so luxurious" Ura sighed, feeling the length of it.

"Enough, we need to get her hair done, and then do Madenia's."

--

Ura stood back and gazed at the two beautiful young women, feeling tears form in their eyes.

Livie was wearing a pale long tunic stained with violet infusion. It was covered with pink pearls that lined the cuffs and neckline and formed stars and spirals over the rest of the supply leather. Her blonde hair had been plaited and twisted and now formed a crown on the top of her head, which was interspersed with summer flowers and more pearls. Lastly she wore around her neck a leather twine necklace adorned with one single iridescent gem.

Madenia wore the yellow, beautifully decorated with beads and quills, chamois leather tunic and leggings that Ayla had given her. She wore her ebony hair in twists on her head and festooned with beads and flowers and around her neck she wore a choker of yellow pearls.

"What is that gem?" Ura asked, pointing at Livie's throat.

"It is called a moonstone, my mother gave me it. She told me that her mother gave it to her when she mated Yannis."

"Come on girls, it is time you met your mates" Noria smiled and beckoned them out into the open.

The two girls, followed by the other women to be mated and their various helpers stepped out of the tent that had cocooned their preparations. In the dying sun, they could see the central area, with fires burning all around it. As they walked they could see their mates waiting patiently for them.

--

"Madenia of the Losadunai, daughter of Verdegia, child of the Dunii you have promised to mate Ollie, son of Amalia, child of Yannis' hearth, is this still your intentions?"

Madenia nodded her head and smiled at the man by her side.

"And Ollie, do you want to mate Madenia?"

"I sure do" he laughed, reaching out for her hand.

Losaduna wrapped a red leather twine around their wrist and tied it in a knot. "The Dunii has brought you together, let your love flow like the river, and fly like the eagle."

Ura watched from the sidelines, sobbing with joy at seeing her friends mated, she glanced at the ground and saw Durc looking at her, she smiled back and her eyes misted over as he nodded his head, promising that soon they would be together.

--

Marona watched the happy couple a frown on her face, "it should have been me" she grumbled, livid that Jondalar would choose a foreigner instead of her. "One day" she muttered to herself, "one day I'll work out a way to show them." She looked around her, glimpsing other eyes, watching the couple, ones that like hers showed anger and spite, she smiled to herself as she said, "yes, one day he'll be sorry, they'll both be sorry. One day."

--

The group of four gathered in a secluded area of the summer meeting, well away from listening ears and snooping eyes.

"We have to do something" Marona was saying, "they shouldn't get away with this."

"No" Laramar agreed, "I want that Ayla punished for turning Lanoga against me."

"Yeah, Ayla is so stuck up" Brukeval fumed, "no one is good enough for her, only the mighty Jondalar."

"I would love to bring him down a peg or two" Madroman muttered, "he wouldn't have the women lusting after him, if it had been him that had lost his teeth."

"We all have reason to hate them" Marona stated, "we need to come up with something really good to get back at them for all the misery they have caused."

"I hear you have already tried" Madroman grinned, "giving Jondalar's slut boy's underwear, priceless."

"It didn't turn out like I wanted it too" Marona whined, "it was supposed to embarrass her, but she turned it around, she kept the clothes on and everyone was amazed at how strong willed she was."

"And you were left looking the fool."

Marona looked at Brukeval, "thanks a lot."

"Marona, I grew up in your hearth, you are the closest I have to a sister, and I promise you that I will make sure that Ayla and Jondalar are the ones who are derided."

"And get them kicked out of the Zelendoni" enthused Marona.

"Or worse" an angry Laramar smiled with evil glee.

"I like the way you are thinking" Marona purred.

"So what can we do?" Madroman urged, eager to find a way to hurt the couple.

"What about………" Laramar started, "no, too obvious."

"What about we spread a rumour that the reason she came here was to escape her own people, that she had been accused of killing someone, instead of curing them" Madroman conspired, "then she would be shunned by the Zelendonia, and Jondalar would be shamed for bringing such a woman to our people."

"Maybe" Marona agreed.

"We could attack Ayla" Brukeval smirked, "I will do it."

"No, the wolf would protect her."

"What about doing something to her wolf?" Laramar smirked, "we have all seen how much she loves it."

"And the horses" Marona included.

"Most definitely the horses, let's poison them" Brukeval schemed. "that would upset her."

--

"Yannis" Losaduna interrupted his meditations at the end of the Losadunai meeting, "I want you to meet Setumi, she is the Losaduna of the horse cave."

Yannis was about to greet her, when he felt an itch in his spirit.

"This woman is ill" the mother spoke to him, "I want you to pray for her."

Yannis looked at the woman, insight filled him, "you have been having problems with your stomach" he prophesied.

Setumi gasped, "how do you know?" She looked to Losaduna, "did you tell him?"

"The mother told me" Yannis stated, "and she told me to pray for you."

The horse cave's Losaduna started to sob, "I have been getting such terrible pains in my stomach recently, it has hurt so much, I have started hoping that she would just end my life."

"Your life is not going to end; you are in the arms of the mother."

Yannis laid his hands on the holy woman, feeling the power of the mother flow through him, his knees nearly buckled from the strength of it. "You have a wasting disease, eating away at your stomach" he affirmed.

The power was burning his hands now, but he continued praying for the woman, his lips barely moving as the mother had her way.

Setumi started to shake and then fell to the floor, Yannis followed her, kneeling down beside her, he continued to pray.

Time had no meaning, the sun set but Yannis did not know, the mother's work was at hand, and that was all the information he needed. When the mother had finished her work, he felt her strength starting to wain in him, and the burning sensation stopped. He opened his eyes, and saw the red face of Setumi as she smiled back at him.

"I could feel something within me shrink and disappear" she sobbed, looking at him, she said "am I really healed?"

"Who the mother heals is healed indeed."

--

Marona crept into the new shelter that had been built just for Ayla's animals. She started to scatter the datura she had stolen from a basket in the Zelendonii's hearth.

"Ha!" she laughed sadistically, "she won't be so special without her horses. Maybe Jondalar will scatter the hearth stones then, and realise that being with a pure blood Zelendoni is better than being tied to a foreigner. Then it will be me he wants."

Satisfied with her exertion, she went back into the cave and waited for the commotion.

--

Ayla was walking past the horse shelter later that day, when she smelt something tickling her nostrils.

"Urhh! What is that smell?"

She walked into the area and quickly realised what the smell was that had been bugging her.

"Horse manure" she muttered, and went to find Jondalar.

"Can you help me Jondalar? The horses' home is smelling a bit rancid, I want to get it clean."

Jondalar nodded, but pushed her down on a log, "we will do it, you get some rest."

Ayla started to complain, but one look from her mate made her remember that she had to be careful.

"Just get it clean" she muttered, still slightly angry that she wasn't going to be allowed to clean the area that her friends lived in.

Jondalar and other Zelendoni quickly got to work, clearing the area, and scrubbing it with water. When it was clean again, they laid sweet smelling grass for the animals, and Jondalar went to get his mate.

Ayla, seeing her mate walking towards him, awkwardly got up, and waddled over. "Is it done?" she asked eagerly, as they walked into the shelter.

Joharran had brought the two horses in, and they were now munching on an apple each, but when they saw her, they lifted their heads and neighed at her.

"It is like they are saying thank you" she grinned, and standing on tip toes, kissed her mate on the lips, "thank you Jondalar."

--

Marona sat waiting, twiddling her thumbs, "Laramar told me he saw Joharran take the horses in there, so why is everyone so calm?"

She could cope no longer, walking over to the shelter; she stared at the fresh clean environment. "What the……" She muttered, but the rest of her words were left unsaid as she slipped and fell on her bottom right in a present that Whinney had just made.


	8. Chapter 8

It was mid winter, outside the cave; snow blanketed the ground, but inside it was warm as the frivolity of the winter celebration reached full blast. Tempers frayed over the winter were that night calms as they enjoyed themselves.

There were two that were not having fun, it wasn't the snow that bothered them or the boredom, it was their quarrelsome stomachs. Livie and Madenia were both blessed, but as they threw up throughout the day they could be heard muttering that it didn't seem much like a blessing, more like a curse.

That night as the rest of the cave danced with jubilation, they sat at their hearths, staring out of red rimmed eyes, their green tinged faces testament to how they felt.

"I really want this baby" Livie said, between gulps to stop her emptying her virtually drained stomach, "it is just I wish I didn't feel like this."

"My mother keeps trying to give me ginger tea, but it just makes me feel worse" Madenia muttered.

"Try having a healer for a mother" Livie tried to laugh abut it turned into a grimace, "she is always trying to give me teas, and sometimes they work, but quite often they just make me sick again."

Ollie and Joren, sitting with their women at the hearth looked at each other, they didn't dare have an opinion, the pregnant women could turn angry as easy as yawning.

"I think I am going to bed" Livie suddenly said, trying to rise she shouted, "Joren will you get me up, I just feel so weak."

Joren dutifully helped his wife, "you will be okay you know" he tried to comfort her, "your mother told me that the sickness should pass soon."

"Joren, will you shut up" Livie almost shouted, "it is your fault that I am in this position anyway."

Ollie started to laugh at this statement that is until he saw his own mate frowning at him.

"I wouldn't if I was you" she seethed, "you are the one who made me like this." She put out a hand to him, and he quickly helped her up, that was when her face went even greener than it had been, and she threw up all over his best boots.

"Sorry" she mumbled, and heading to her furs, she left the stunned man behind.

--

"Marona" Brukeval walked up to the woman, "here, give these to the horses, they are poisonous."

Marona looked at the items in Brukeval's hand, "what are they?" she asked, holding one up to the light.

"Concours" he told her, his eyes gleaming with evil delight, "go on then, go give them to those animals."

With a giggle, Marona ran off in the direction of the horse shelter. When she got there, she gulped with fear, but pushing it aside, walked up to the mare, and held out her hand as she had seen Ayla do.

Whinney nickered at her, and then putting her soft mouth to the woman's hand, gently picked up the concours, chewing them slowly.

Marona watched with delight, thoughts of the animal dying running through her head.

"What are you doing Marona?" Ayla asked, worried for her friends.

"I, um" Marona stammered, realising she had been caught in her evil act.

"Oh, you are giving Whiney horse chestnuts, how did you know she loves them?" Ayla exclaimed thinking that she had misjudged this woman.

"Pardon?" Marona choked.

"Marona, I didn't know you loved the horses too" Ayla continued, failing to see how uncomfortable Marona had become, "would you like a ride on one of them?"

"No" Marona stepped back in fear, "I don't…….." and she ran away.

Ayla looked at the retreating back of the woman in confusion, then seeing some of the horse chestnuts on the floor; she picked them up and gave one to Whinney.

Racer nudged her, turning around, she laughed, "here you are Racer, I know you love them too."

--

"Yannis, it is time" Durc informed him, "if I leave it any longer then I might not manage to get across the glacier."

Yannis nodded, "I agree Durc, but I think we should wait a few more days, that way much of the pass will have cleared of its heavy snow and it will be easier going."

"I can't wait any longer" Durc insisted, "I won't wait" he firmly stated.

"Just a couple of days Durc, it will give us chance to prepare for the journey."

Durc sighed; he could see the logic in being prepared, "two days, that is all I am going to wait."

"Two days" Yannis agreed, wondering how his mate was going to feel about travelling yet again.

--

"Amalia, I need to talk to you" Yannis said as he stepped into the confines of the hearth he shared with her.

"You want to go and visit the Zelendoni, don't you" she pre-empted him.

Yannis, surprised could only stare at his perceptive mate, "yes, how did you know?"

"Yannis, we have been together for over twenty years. Don't you think that after all that time I can recognise when you are about to suggest travelling, I could see it in your face?"

"You don't mind?" he asked her.

"No, I can feel that the mother wants us to go there" Amalia thought for a moment," I think we will learn something important there" she prophesied. She looked at her mate, "I sound like you" she laughed.

--

"You are not going, who will look after me?" Verdegia moaned at her daughter.

"Mother, you know I love you" Madenia wept, "but Ollie is going, and I am going with him."

"What about the baby? What if something happens to you? What if I never see you again?"

"I will be fine" Madenia firmly told her, "and you could always come with us, I know you would love to see Ayla and Jondalar again."

Verdegia about to rattle of some reason why her daughter should stay in the Losadunai cave was stopped in her tracks at this statement. "You want me to come?" she asked, her anger nearly forgotten.

"I would love you to come" Madenia told her.

"But I am an old woman."

"You are the same age as Amalia, and she is coming. Just think mother, of the adventure you could have, a new people, new ways, new clothes fashion, new techniques for beading. You would love it."

Verdegia had to admit it was very tempting, looking at her radiant daughter, she made a snap decision, "I would love to come."

Madenia smiled, "I am glad mother, leaving you was the one thing I didn't want to do. But when Ollie suggested you coming…"

"It was his idea?"

"Yes, mother, he suggested it to Yannis, in fact he demanded that you be allowed to come."

"Well, it looks like everything is sorted then" she said in exasperated voice, thought secretly she was pleased with the thoughtfulness of the young man.

--

When the two days were up, a large group of people emerged from the Losadunai cave, ready to begin their journey.

"Do you remember when it was just us?" Yannis asked his mate.

"Just us, and Danyayla" Amalia looked at him, tears threatening to fall. Managing a watery smile, "but look how many are with us now."

Ollie walked up to the man of his hearth, "everyone is ready" he told him.

After tearful goodbyes with the Losadunai, they started on the latest leg of their epic journey. First came Yannis and Amalia, followed by a pregnant Livie and her mate Joren. After them came Joren's brother, Jeren and his mate Noria and her children. Then came Ollie and the pregnant Madenia, walking alongside her mother Verdegia. Lastly came Durc, and the girl woman Ura.

--

"A woman my age, crossing the glacier, what is the world coming too?" Verdegia grumbled to herself.

"Come on mother" Madenia linked her arm with the older woman's. "I know it is hard, and it is cold and slippery, but just think of how please Ayla will be to see you again?"

Verdegia smiled at her daughter, "I have much to thank Ayla for, not least helping you, and then there is the awl that she invented, I have found my bead work so much easier recently. Anyway, think of what her face will be like when she sees the boy, her own son, travelled all this way. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

--

"Jonayla, my beautiful girl" Ayla rocked the one moon old child in her arms. "You have Jondalar's eyes, pretty baby.

Jondalar smiled at the amazing sight of his love holding the child of his hearth. "Do you really think she is as much of me as she is of you?"

"Jondalar, you only have to look at her eyes to know she is your daughter." She lifted Jonayla up to burp her, "I think Jondalar needs a name, what will it be my little sweetekins?"

Jonayla stared at her mother like she understood every word. "Ma! Ma! Ma!" the forward girl gurgled, "Da! Da! Da!"

"Dada" Ayla exclaimed, "I'm Mama and you are Dada."

Jondalar looked at the child, "for my little girl, I wouldn't mind being called anything, not if she called me it."

--

They made camp that night on the glacier, using the burning stones to make a fire. The men seeing how tired the women and children were had decided to cook the evening feel.

"Do we use this?" Durc asked, picking up the cooking skin.

"Yeah, we have to fill it with water" Yannis told him.

"Where do we get the water from?" Joren asked.

"You melt the snow" Ollie laughed.

"How do we do that?" Jeren enquired.

"Like this" Ollie shovelled snow into the cooking skin. He scooped out some hot rocks that had already been placed in the fire to heat and dropped them into the snow.

"Why did you do that?" Joren looked confused; "surely the snow will just make the stones cold?"

"Exactly" Ollie exclaimed, "but the heat in the stone melts the snow first, look you can already see water."

The women laughed at their men, "fancy not knowing how to heat up snow."

Yannis looked sternly at the giggling women, "oy, don't take the mickey out of them, or they will never try again."

Instantly quiet, they watched their men as they made mistake after mistake.

Durc had to be told that the tubers would give him an upset stomach unless they were cooked.

Joren wanted to just eat the dried meat, instead of letting it hydrate in the hot water.

Jeren had managed to burn much of the stew, which had to be scooped out and throw away.

When the meal was ready the travellers ate quietly, occasionally picking out a burnt vegetable. Soon, tired out from their day, they retired to their furs.

--

The young man walked, ever looking for him, for his namesake. He had left his home, and his mother many seasons ago, as the one before him had done years before. He had grown up hearing about the boy who had never came back and had often heard his mother crying in the night.

He had been born many years after his brother had continued on with his travels, in his mother's old age. When she had died, along with her mate, he had felt impelled to search for the lost one.

"Oh, Naria will I ever find him?" he asked the mother, "I have searched so long and covered more distance than I thought could possible be, but still I am no closer."

He heard an echo in his head, "be patient my child, you will find him, for it is my will."

The man smiled, feeling the mother leading him, he turned to the North and looked at the sea, behind which was the great expanse of the glacier.

"This is the way I must go" he decided, and started to stride into the distance.

--

Yannis saw a hole in the cliff up ahead, "I wonder if there are the Lanzadonii people lived there?"

"I don't know, Amalia laughed, but I think we are about to find out."

Men, woman and children poured out of the cave and started waving at them.

A tall middle aged man stepped forward, "I am Dalanar, the leader of the first cave of the Lanzadonii, and visitors are always welcome."

"You speak Losadunai?" Yannis asked.

"Yes" Dalanar told him, "is that where you are all from?"

Yannis shook his head, "we are from many places and numerous people. I am originally from the people of Fanari, but that is from far far away. I have been travelling since I was a child, first with my mother and her mate, and then on my own. Then I met this beautiful woman beside me." He put his arm around Amalia, "for a long time I travelled with her and our….." Yannis gulped, "never mind" he sadly said. "These two are my mate's children, and as we have travelled we have collected more with us. We are so big now, we could almost fill a cave of our own" he laughed.

"You are indeed big, but we have plenty of space" Dalanar told him, "you must have lots of stories to tell."

--

"After the friendly people fed them, they knew it was time to tell more of their story.

"We are travelling to meet the Zelendonii" Yannis told Dalanar, "especially a couple called Ayla and Jondalar, do you know them?"

Dalanar laughed with pleasure, "I should hope so, Jondalar is the child of my hearth, and many say he has my spirit."

One of the travellers looked up at this, "if Jondalar is the child of your spirit, then I believe that make Jondal the grandchild of your spirit" she said, pushing a boy towards him.

Dalanar looked at the boy with the amazing blue eyes, so like his own, "he looks just like Jondalar did as a child" he mumbled in shock, "what did you say his name is again?"

"Jondal" she repeated.

A memory of the year before resurfaced in his head, "are you Noria?" he asked, "Jondalar told me that he had performed a young woman's first rites on his journey with his brother, Thonolan. And that he had been told that the child that resulted would be called Jondal." He could see the truth in her eyes, looking at the boy he smiled, receiving a grin in return. "Jondalar is going to be so pleased to meet the son of his spirit" he laughed.

"That is not the half of it" Yannis interrupted, pushing a young man forward, "this is Durc, Ayla's son."

--

Ayla watched Jondalar play with the baby, tickling her and making her scream with laughter.

"You will make her sick" she warned him, knowing what was coming next.

Jondalar held Jonayla against his chest, "you won't be sick on me" he told her, "I'm your Dada."

"Da! Da! Da!" Jonayla cooed, and then promptly emptied her stomach down Jondalar's back.

"I did warn you" Ayla laughed, taking the bemused baby from him.

Jondalar hurried into their sleeping area, dragging his clothes off with disgust as milk dribbled between his shoulder blade, he cleaned himself.

"Just feel lucky she wasn't a boy" Ayla shouted to him.

"A boy?" Jondalar wondered what his mate meant.

"I remember taking Durc's coverings off once, Broud was walking past the hearth at the time, and he wasn't pleased when he was squirted."

Jondalar, in fresh clothes, walked back to Ayla, "squirted with what?" he asked, not realising what she talking about.

"Use your imagination Jondalar" she grinned, "use your imagination."

--

Pandemonium reigned in the Lanzadonii cave, as voices started to mutter about the boy child in front of them.

"Ayla has a son?"

"But he is a flathead."

"He is a dirty animal."

Dalanar stood up, and lifted his hands to indicate he wanted quiet. "He is not a flathead" he shouted over the noise, "he is half clan, and remember he is not the only one in the cave, our own Echozar is also, and he is mated to the blessed daughter of my hearth."

Echozar stepped forward, "I am not a flathead, and neither is this boy. Ayla taught us that the people he and I are from an ancient race, but we are not animals."

Durc stared with astonishment at the man who resembled so much those he had grown up with. A decision made, he stepped forwards and kneeled out of deference at the feet of his elder. "This man is Durc" he motioned.

Echozar looked at the young adult at his feet, reaching down; he clasped his hand, and pulled him up into a standing position. "My name is Echozar; I am pleased to meet you."

The cave had been watching this exchange, feeling guilty for how they had responded without considering the implications, they, with apologetic faces, settled down and waited for the scene before them to be played out.

"Durc" Dalanar said, "son of Ayla, why don't you tell us about your life, I am sure we all want to know."

--

"I have found his trail" the man grinned, having just left the Sandownia and travelling back to the mainland. "My brother has a mate and child" he whispered to himself, jubilant that the man he had never met had found such happiness.

"Where do I go now?" he asked the mother, listening for her reply.

A voice in his spirit answered back, "go South, to the land of the Zelendonii."

--

"Can you not wait until the Zelendonii summer meeting?" Dalanar asked the group.

"I can feel the mother, urging us on. I believe we will learn something important with the Zelendonii, some mystery revealed. Anyway, young Durc has ants in his pants; he wants to reach his mother as soon as possible."

Dalanar nodded, "as sad as I am to see you go, I believe that your destiny lies with the Zelendonii. Anyway, I will see you there."

With cheerful hearts, the group of travellers unknowable started the last leg of their journey.

--

Ayla stood talking to the donier, who told her that Jonokol would not be her acolyte anymore.

She felt that the woman was trying to pressure her into becoming her new student. But ultimately she knew she had no choice, that the mother wanted this for her, and would call her sooner or later.

After a battle of wills, that Ayla had won, made more powerful from a reserve she had found within her, she heard the Zelendoni state "tell me now you are not Zelendoni, Ayla."

Ayla's response to this was "I will tell Jondalar."

--

He could cope no longer, making sure Ura would be looked after, he set off in a fast sprint. He was not the fastest runner in his clan for nothing, and the desire to see his long lost mother was too much, so he ran, faster than he had ever ran before, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Scenery rushed past him in a blur, but he wasn't in the mood to enjoy it, he could only think of one thing, his precious mama was up ahead of him, and he wanted, no he needed to get to her.

He misjudged the height of a fallen tree, and fell when he tried to jump over it. But he ignored the pain, and the blood dribbling down his leg. He couldn't feel anything anyway; it was all pushed away in the near certainty that soon he would see the mother of his baby years, come alive to him again.

"Will she look the same?" he wondered as he ran, "will I recognise her? Will she recognise me?"

He past some hot springs, "has mama ever soaked herself in those, like I did in the Losaduna ones?" he speculated.

The hot springs fed into the start of a river, which he started to follow, sprinting all the time.

"I'm coming mama" he silently sent to the woman.

--

Ayla, carrying Jonayla, was on her way to inform her mate about the decision she had made to become an acolyte, when suddenly she felt lightness in the air. She heard a whisper on the wind, and looked towards the river, feeling a pull, she starting to walk.

"Where am I going?" she thought as she strode along the river edge, "what has the mother got ahead for me?"

She felt a compulsion to run, but she was carrying her young child, so she ignored it, however she did increase the speed of her steps, needing to find the reason for her haste.

A voice rang out to her, a voice, though more mature, she recognised from her past. She searched the horizon in front of her, straining her eyes, she saw a small figure up ahead, one that was getting rapidly bigger.

"Durc?!" she cried in amazement.

"Mama!!"

--

Not far behind, Yannis came upon a scene that pulled at his heartstrings; Durc was enveloped in the arms of a woman, who was obviously his mother.

"My son" he heard her say.

Not wanting to disturb them, he put a finger to his lips, to tell them to be quiet and they continued on their way. In the distance they could see a cave, a rock hanging over the entrance. People were scattered outside it, and as their approach became known, they rushed towards them, eager to meet visitors.

"Welcome" Joharran stepped forward, his hands outstretched, "I am Joharran, the leader of this cave."

"Hello" Yannis greeted him back, "my name is Yannis. We have come a long way, and are very weary. But we wanted to meet the people of the Zelendonii, especially the ones names Jondalar and Ayla."

"I am Jondalar" the young man informed them, "but I don't know where Ayla is."

"I think we do" Yannis smiled, "she is with one of our companions, a young man called Durc, her son."

"Durc" Jondalar was stunned, "here?"

Yannis nodded, "they are down by the river, we past them on the way here."

"I have to find her" Jondalar mumbled, giving a tight grin to the older man, he went to find her.

"Her son is here?" Zelendoni came forward, and then realising her ignorance, she put out her hands and said, I greet you Yannis, I am the Zelendoni of the ninth cave."

"I greet you Zelendoni, this is my mate Amalia, her children Ollie and Livie, their mates, Madenia and Joren.

"Hello" Amalia smiled.

Yannis continued, bringing a girl to the fore, he said, "this is Ura, promised to Durc, Ayla's son.

The crowd stared at the young clan girl; many had never see her species before, not close up.

"Finally, this is Jeren, Joren's brother, and his mate Noria, and her children, the baby is Mazia, and this young man" Yannis picked him up, "is Jondal."

Marthona was shocked to hear a name so similar to her own beloved son, looking at the child closely she saw the blue eyes that Jondalar and the man of his hearth shared, "this child is he?"

"Jondalar did my first rites, and nine months later, he was born, he is of Jondalar's spirit" Noria told them, her head held high.

The Zelendonii were shocked at this revelation, but all could see the truth, it was in the intense blueness of his eyes.

Marthona looked at the young woman, "may I?" she enquired, when she saw the mother nod, she gently lifted the young boy up into her arms, "hello Jondal" she sobbed, "I am very pleased to meet you."

The five year old boy put his arms around her neck, and leaning in close kissed her on the cheek, "why are you crying?"

--

Jondalar had found his beloved, seeing the young man in her arms; he said "it is true then?"

Ayla broke the hug she had yearned for since she had left the clan, "Jondalar, this is…"

"Durc" Jondalar smiled, it is Durc, your son."

Ayla nodded, tears fallen down her cheeks, Durc" she reached for his hand, this man here is my mate Jondalar."

Durc looked at the large man and nodded, "Jondalar" he said.

Jondalar wasn't having any of that, he had heard so much about Durc since he had met Ayla he felt he already knew him, stepping forward, he pulled the young man into a bear hug, "I am pleased to meet you Durc, your mother has told me so much about you."

"How did you know that Durc was here?" Ayla asked moments later.

"Because he isn't alone, there are a whole group of them. Their leader Yannis told me you were here with him."

"Yannis?" Ayla asked, wondering why the name was so familiar.

"Ura is there too" Durc interrupted, "we are not mated you, but soon we will be, and now mama you can be there for our matrimonial."

"I will really like that" Ayla laughed with joy.

"Would you like to meet her?" Durc asked.

"There is nothing I would like more" she told him, "you know I met her when you were both tiny babies."

"I know mama, I know."

Jondalar, walking behind them smiled at the sight of his beloved mate with one arm holding their daughter, the other one around her precious long lost son. "Thank you mother" he sighed.

--

Back at the ninth cave, the visitors were settling into the hearth that had been given them for the duration of their visit.

Marthona sat with the women and watched Jondal play with the other children. "He looks just like Jondalar did, when he was a child" she told them, laughing, thank you for bringing him here, Jondalar will be overjoyed.

As if the sound of his name had called him to them, Jondalar appeared, along with Ayla, the baby and a young man.

"Jondalar come here" Marthona called, come and meet the child of your spirit, Jondal."

For an instance, he felt like his life had close over him, feeling faint, he put his hand to the wall to steady himself, "Jondal" he whispered.

"That's me" the blue eyed boy ran up to him, "I'm Jondal."

Jondalar stared down at the apparition before him, and felt his knees buckle.

"It seems it is the day for loved ones to appear" Ayla smiled, supporting her mate to a stool.

"It is Jondal" he muttered.

"Yep, it is" Ayla smiled, "the mother has been kind today."

Amalia watched the couple, "I wish that this was the day for loved ones to appear, maybe I would have my Danyayla back then."

--

"Those things you gave me didn't work, neither did the poison I stole from Zelendoni, it seems that Ayla fools us at every turn" Marona moaned, "I really want to get them back, but how?"

"I have already offered to assault her" Brukeval leered, revealing his thought.

"Oh will you stop with that, you are not going to get into Ayla's pants, live with it" Marona firmly told him.

A wicked smile spread over Laramar's face, "I have an idea" he quietly said.

"What is it?" Marona asked, waiting to hear some inane plan.

"Ayla has turned Lanoga against me, the child of my hearth and she has taken her."

"Yes we know Laramar" Marona impatiently said, "what's the plan?"

Laramar, the centre of attention smirked with malevolence, "this is so simple it is untrue" he said, "tit for tat, she took Lanoga, we take Jonayla."

Silence reigned between the cohorts, who were busy taking in what had been said.

Brukeval was the first to respond, "brilliant" he said, "we take the brat, and leave her somewhere, for the wild beasts to get."

"We could throw her in the river" laughed Laramar.

"Or put her in the top of a tree, so she either falls or is eaten by the carrion birds."

"Or bury her."

"What about" Marona broke her silence, "we don't do anything to her. I don't like Jondalar or Ayla, but Jonayla is just a baby, she didn't ask to be born to them."

Brukeval looked at the serious expression on Marona's face and change tack, "it is you should have had Jondalar's child of his spirit" Brukeval tried to coerce her, "we could just steal her, it would be poetic justice if you got to have Jonayla."

"You could take a journey, settle with another people, and bring her up, no one would be the wiser" Laramar added.

"Yeah, and imagine their faces when they realise that she had gone" Brukeval

"Someone has taken Jonayla, sob sob, what will I do without her?" he mimicked what he thought Ayla's response would be.

"No" Marona firmly stated, "I didn't mind trying to hurt the animals, after all they are food, they shouldn't live with humans, but to steal a child? No, we can't, you think Ayla is weak, I can tell you she isn't, she would hunt us down and even if she didn't, the mother would. I won't be part of such a scheme, and if you try to go ahead with it, I will tell them."

"You would turn us in?" Brukeval jeered.

"Brukeval, children are the mother's gift, if we did anything to hurt them, the mother would take her revenge, more terrible than we can imagine."

"Well, what do we do then?" Laramar asked.

"What about we do something to the flatheads?" Brukeval suggested.

Marona grinned, "now I like that idea, they are just animals."

"What can we do?" Laramar asked.

"We could poison them"

Marona shook her head, "actually, I have a better plan, we won't do anything, not physically anyway. We will just encourage those already disgruntled about living with flatheads, and a woman that attracts their spirits. We work behind the scenes, building a resistance, and when the time is right, and our group is large enough, we will strike. We will demand that Jondalar and his animal loving woman, and those beasts are kicked out of the Zelendoni. Maybe they will take others with them, like that fat old woman, who thinks she is first."

Laramar giggled, "they have played right into our hands."

Brukeval smiled, looking at Marona he said "I was getting worried you were going soft, but I see you are as hard as ever. I like your idea; we might even get rid of that sorry excuse for a leader Joharran, and his mother."

Pleased that they know had a plan to work on, the trio went about their business, but now they had another duty, to subvert the leadership.

--

The platform groaned with food donated for the impromptu celebration. The people of the Zelendoni had been happy to make dish after dish, for they were hungry, for stories.

Joharran nibbling a chunk of auroch haunch looked up at the visitors, "Yannis, why don't you tell us about your journey here."

Yannis swallowed the last of his mouthful, and smiled, "I would be honoured" he told him, "but it is a long story."

"The longer the better" grinned Marthona, a young Jondal sitting in her lap.

"Okay, it starts when I was a child, younger than Jondal there" he started, and taking a deep breath, he told the tale of his life, he talked about travelling as a child, about leaving his mother, and meeting Amalia. He didn't tell them about their long lost Danyayla, they had decided long ago to keep that story in the family; it was still too raw and painful.

"When we lived with the Sungaea, Amalia gave birth to Ollie and Livie."

"You lived with the Sungaea?" Ayla asked, "we visited them didn't we Jondalar? With the Mutomoi, but it was a sad time, two young people had just died."

"Do you remember their names?" Ollie asked with curiosity.

"Let me think, I think they were called Racat and Ralie" Ayla informed them noticing that the young man had turned as pale as a snowy day.

"They are dead" sobbed Livie, leaning into Joren's shoulder, "they were our best friends growing up."

"Livie, I am so sorry" Amalia crooned, looking up at Joren she said, "I think it might be best if you take her to the hearth."

"I will come too" Ollie jumped up, tears smarting his eyes.

Madenia smiled at the group and standing up, said, "I will see how they are."

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset them" ayla sighed.

"It is alright, Ayla, death is part of life, we have to expect that" Amalia gave her a tight grin.

"Maybe you could continue your story tomorrow" Marthona commented.

"Now that would be rude of me" Yannis told her, and wiping his eyes first, he continued with the tale.

"When we left the Sungaea, we lived with many people and saw many strange things, you know we even saw human horse spirits across the mother river one night."

Ayla interrupted again, "that was us" she said, "We had the horses' with us, and…"

"You had horses with you?" Yannis questioned.

"You haven't seen them have you?"

Ayla saw the confused expression on his face, "we have horses, raised from when they were small foals, I also have a wolf."

"Yes there was a wolf" Yannis' eyes widened in realisation, "it wasn't spirits, it was you."

"Yes" Ayla laughed, "and we so wanted to meet you, but you acted so scared."

"We thought you were spirits."

"So did we, Yannis, when we first saw them riding along the river, if it wasn't for Folara's eagle eyes, we would have ran and hid under our furs."

"Just like we did" Yannis roared with laughter, remembering the night they had spent cowering in their shelter.

"After that we spent time with the clan that Durc and Ura were living with, that was an eye opener, I never really realise that they were people before, we met some clan years before when we had had a bit of trouble, but living with these people, was amazing. After that we met Jeren and stayed with the Hadumai spent nearly a year with the Losadunai and then, after crossing the glacier, we stayed with the Lanzadonii."

"You stayed at Dalanar's cave" Jondalar asked, eager to hear how everything was going there.

"Yeah, just for a couple of days, we were eager to get here, but they made us so welcome, and they asked us to tell you all they would see you at the summer meeting."

"How is Joplaya?" Ayla wanted to know.

"She is mated to Echozar right?" he asked, seeing an affirming nod, he continued, "we didn't really get to know her, she was pretty caught up with being heavily blessed, I would say that there is a good chance she will have the baby soon."

"She is blessed?!" Jondalar grabbed the man with joy, "my little cousin is having a baby. That is the best news since, well meeting Jondal and Durc is the best news, but this comes a very close second."

Laramar was enjoying himself; it was a celebration, though he didn't need any excuse to have a drink. Barma was his life, he made it, ate it and lived it, drinking at any chance, he loved the way it poured down his throat, how the bitterness bit into his mouth, and how it made him feel. It made him forget the dirty home, the slovenly mate and the ungrateful children, it made him fail to remember the sickness he had been feeling recently.

"Cheers" he slurred at no one in particular, and passed out, the Barma skin held tightly in his hand.

Ayla saw him fall, she had noticed how ill he had appeared recently, yellow skin and blood shot eyes. She swallowed bile, and went over to the lice infected body, kneeling down she felt for his pulse.

"Is he still alive?" Amalia asked, "I have noticed that there is something badly wrong with him."

"I think it is the Barma" ayla told her with disgust, can you help me get him to Zelendoni hearth, I think he needs help quickly or he will die."

Amalia smiled, "yes of course" she told her, thinking how nice it would be to be able to share ideas with another healer again.

"Can we help him?" she asked when they had finally got him on a platform.

"I hope so" ayla told her, looking at her for the first time properly. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so" Amalia said, "from what I have heard about you from the Losadunai, I think I would remember meeting such a proficient healer."

"I am a medicine woman."

"Oh right, like the clan?"

"Exactly like the clan" ayla smiled, "I was taught by the best, and one day I hope to be half as good as she was, if I only had the memories."

"The memories?"

"Yes, the clan have memories, they can access all the knowledge of generations past, but I was never truly clan, only an other brought up by them."

"I would love to hear your story one day" Amalia requested.

"And I will tell you it, but first I think we should help this foolish man."

Amalia nodded, "I agree, stories can come later, now is the time for action."

--

"We did everything we could" Ayla told Joharran, "but we couldn't save Laramar. He is dead."

Joharran nodded, "Zelendoni suspected as much, was it the Barma?"

"Yes, it poisoned him from within; he didn't really stand a chance."

"Well, it seems we have a funeral to organise."

The people of the Zelendoni were used to death, and though they had not seen one caused by the popular drink before, they were not concerned about it, and life went on. Tremeda continued drinking, her children all moved to the Ayla's hearth, so with so many to look after she was very busy and forgot about her promise to tell Amalia about her life with the clan.

--

One day Lanoga came to here and gave her the information she had expected all winter.

"Ayla, I have started to bleed."

She looked at the girl, remembering her first time, how relieved she had been, she thought it would never happen, that she would never become a woman. So when she saw the anxiety of the girl's face, she understood.

"It is scary" she said, seeing Lanoga nod her head, "to become a woman after so many years of being a girl. But you shouldn't worry; you have already taken on more responsibility than most girls years older than you. This is just the sign from the mother to tell the whole world that you are a woman."

The girl frowned, "but what about first rites? I want Lanidar to do them."

"But he is just a young boy, he will have had no or nearly no experience, surely someone with more practice would be better."

"I have spoken to Livie and Madenia, the Losadunai allowed them to mate their first rites partner so why can't I?"

"You are right Lanoga, even I mated my first rites partner, I will talk to Zelendoni and see what she says."

--

Amalia woke to the feeling that one of her children needed her, listening to the quietness of the night, she heard a muffled moan coming from the platform that her daughter shared with her mate.

The instinct of a mother strong in her, she knew that Livie was in pain, deciding to find out for sure, she flung back her furs, threw some clothes on and made her way over to the young woman.

Livie was crouched on all fours, clutching her stomach, and wincing with pain.

"Livie, what is it?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea with the baby due any day.

"Pain" Livie managed to grunt, "cramping excruciating pain, help me Mama."

"I think you are in labour" she told her, trying to calm her, "I will go and get Zelendonii and Ayla."

About to find the women, Amalia made a decision, kicking the sleeping Joren; she said "look after your mate, I think the baby is coming."

Amalia left the hearth to the sound of Joren rushing around shouting "the baby is coming, the baby is coming."

"Men" she whispered to herself.

"Ayla" Amalia whispered into the young woman's hearth, not wanting to wake her baby.

"What is wrong Amalia?" sitting up, the healer in her ever ready to help.

"I think Livie is in labour."

Ayla nodded, and started getting dress, "you go back to her, I will go and get Zelendonii."

When Amalia got back to the hearth, she was confronted by a nervous looking Ollie, "Mama, I think the baby is coming."

"I know, I just went to get Ayla, her and Zelendonii should be along in a moment."

"You know?!" Ollie asked, looking confused, "how do you know, she has only just started getting pains."

"No, she has been getting them for some time."

"She has, why didn't she tell me?"

Amalia looked at her son strangely, "why would she tell you, I know you are close, but at a time like this, you should take a step backwards."

"But she's..."

"I know, but your sister will be just fine.

"What's Livie got to do with Madenia having her baby?"

"Madenia is in labour?"

"Yes, I just told you that" Ollie looked at his mother, "are you feeling okay; you are asking some strange questions."

"No, I suddenly feel very ill" Amalia sighed, shaking her confusion away she looked at her son and said, "Livie is in labour too, it appears we are going to have two new babies before the day is out."

"What's this about two babies?" Zelendonii strode into the hearth, instantly taking control, "is Livie having twins?"

"Madenia is also in labour" Amalia quietly informed her.

"They are both in labour at the same time?" Ayla tried to clarify.

"Yeah, they are, what are we going to do?"

"We want to have our babies together" a voice shouted, it was Livie, "hey Madenia, shall I come over there?"

"y..es" came the strained reply.

"Good enough for me" Zelendonii laughed.

Soon the two young women were settled side by side, they even seemed to compete with each other in the timing, length and severity of their contractions.

"Who do you think will deliver first" Amalia whispered to Ayla.

"I don't know, it really is too early to tell, they could be in labour for hours yet."

Ayla, why don't you tell us all your story of the clan while we wait" enquired Zelendonii.

"Yes, I really want to hear that" Amalia exclaimed.

"Okay, I will tell you" Ayla smiled. "I don't remember who my people were; all I really remember is being with the clan, before that I only have small glimpses into my past. I remember the ground shaking, I remember wandering through a strange land, but my first real memory is waking up and seeing Iza"

"Iza?" Amalia asked, feeling a tingle at the back of her mind.

"Yes Iza, she is the one who brought me up, the one who became my mother. She taught me all I know, or gave me the ability to search for a new way. She made my first medicine woman bag; she took me out gathering herbs for healing. You all would have liked her."

"This Iza, she was a flath, I mean clan?"

"Yes she was a woman of the clan, the highest rated woman of our group; her male siblings were the mog ur and the leader."

"And this clan you grew up with, they lived near the Sungaea?"

"No, they lived further south, near the Beran Sea."

Amalia throat made a strange gurgling sound, as she tried to repeat "the Beran Sea?"

"Are you aright Amalia?" ayla asked, wandering what she had said that could have such an effect on the woman.

"Mother that is where Danyayla…." Ollie started to say.

"Danyayla?" Ayla said, feeling the strangely familiar name roll around her mouth.

"Mother, it is her" Livie exclaimed, forgetting her pain, "Ayla is Danyayla, she is our sister."

Zelendonii watched the situation play out in front of her, she had noticed the similarities that Livie and ayla shared, they almost looked alike. As well as that, she had noted on several occasions ayla looking confused when they talked about their lives. She had put two and two together, and had come up with the answer, she just wanted it confirmed.

"Amalia, I believe you have another story to tell, please do" she ordered the woman.

Amalia sighed, "Danyayla is my daughter, my first born. When she was three years old, we left my people and started to travel; we met many people, and after two years had travelled as far as and further than the Beran Sea. One night, we decided to camp by the bank of a river near the sea, not knowing what would happen the next day."

"What did happen the next day? Ayla nervously asked.

"There was an earthquake, Danyayla was playing outside the lean to, but when it stuck, it was too late to get out. The last thing I remember before falling was my child in terror, shouting me.

A strange look emerged on Ayla's face.

"We fell into the abyss, but though hurt we were still alive, buried alive. We found our way out of that place and travelled to where we had camped that fateful morning, but there was no sign of Danyayla, she was gone."

"In my memory, I see a lean to falling into a chasm" ayla quietly murmured, looking up at the group surrounding her, "she said, "I must be Danyayla, Amalia you are my real mother."


	9. Chapter 9

Amalia rushed towards the young woman, wrapping her arms around her, she sighed "Danyayla, is it really you? After all these years. I will never let you go again."

The women surrounding them were all teary eyed, that is except for Livie.

"It is really nice to finally meet my big sister, but….having a baby here."

"Oh Livie, I am sorry" Amalia exclaimed overwhelmed by her feelings.

Ayla hurried over to the young woman, and after examining her said, "you are fully dilated, you can push now."

"Hey what about me?" yelled Madenia from her furs, "can I push to?"

"No" Ayla told her forcefully after she had looked to see how the young woman was doing, "you have a bit of a way to go yet."

Madenia slumped down against the stuffed leather cushions that had been placed behind her and watched her best friend.

Livie could stand it no longer, sitting up in her furs, she rocked backwards and forwards, all she could think about was the pain. When a particular painful contraction came, she gritted her teeth, and started to push with all her being.

"How much longer?" she sighed after some time, exhausted from her ordeal.

"The baby will come in its own sweet time" Zelendoni told her, "you will just have to be patient."

"I've got to push" a distressed Madenia shouted.

Ayla hurried over to her, examining her again she said, "go ahead, you can push."

Madenia's body took over, and as she pushed the baby's head started to crown.

"I can see the baby" Ayla laughed happily.

"Why is her baby coming so quickly?" Livie sobbed, "I have been pushing for ages."

"That is just how it is sometimes" Amalia told her daughter, "try to be calm."

"Arhhhh" screamed Madenia.

"Livie, when you push are you using your stomach muscles?" Ayla asked her.

"No, I'm using my arm muscles" Livie sarcastically answered, biting down on her bottom lip as another wave of pain hit her. When the contraction started to ease, she turned to her new found sister and said "of course I am using my stomach muscles."

"Well don't, if you are using your stomach muscles you will just tire yourself out, use the muscles you use when you have to release yourself, when you have a poo."

Livie looked at her in amazement.

"Let your body work with the pain" Ayla continued.

"Arhhhh" Madenia cried again as she started to push the baby's head out.

"I'm not having that" Livie moaned, as another contraction started, pushing like she was at the latrines, her baby's head also appeared.

"Pant" Zelendoni told Madenia.

"Pant" Ayla told her sister.

Both young women panted, as the intense pain of ripping filled them with horror. Both midwifes checked to make sure the birth cord wasn't wrapped around the babies' necks.

"With your next contraction, you can push again" both Ayla and Zelendoni informed their patients.

Livie felt the beginning of the pain, starting to consume her, closing her eyes, she pushed, and felt the body pass from her.

"It is a boy" said Ayla.

"It is a girl" said Zelendoni.

"Oh my goodness" exclaimed Amelia, as she was handed the two babies, "they were born at exactly the same moment."

--

By the time the babies were born and the new mothers cleaned and settled, it was late, the entire cave was in their furs, and Ayla having not slept since the early morning of the day before was more than ready to climb into her furs. She quickly checked on her sleeping child and then after pulling her clothes off, got into the furs, made warm by Jondalar. She cuddled up against him, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Ayla" the mother called through her sleep. Ayla saw a beautiful woman approaching her, clouds drifting at her feet, "it is time you remembered."

The scene changed, now she was in snow filled valley, it was the middle of winter, she looked down at her naked body but realised she wasn't cold. A movement brought her attention to a cave, in the cliff face; a woman was standing at eh entrance holding a small blonde haired child. Ayla drifted closer, the woman did not flinch at her appearance, she could not see her.

"It is Amalia" she exclaimed, and took a closer look at the little girl, she saw blue grey eyes, and heard the girl say "mama."

"Yes Danyayla" Amalia's voice echoed.

"I love you mama."

"And I love you Danyayla, and I always will."

The scene changed, she was in the valley again, and she saw Yannis striding towards her, trying to cover her nakedness, she was shocked when he walked right through her.

"Amalia" she heard him call, "I have killed a snow leopard, it will make an excellent parka for Danyayla for our journey."

The surrounding fizzed out, and were replaced by a sight of a little girl wearing a snow white coat, walking beside a man, holding his hand.

"Are we nearly there?" the girl asked, and Ayla saw Yannis smile at her.

One again, everything changed, she saw she was by a river, and a lean to stood at its bank. A naked Danyayla ran out of the shelter, and started to swim in the river, Ayla watched as she played with stones, and was horrified as they started to fall around, knowing what was coming next, she turned around. The lean to was teetering at the brink of an abyss, and then it fell.

"Mother" Ayla yelled, "Motherrr, which was strangely echoed by the little girl.

Ayla woke up with a start, tears pouring down her face; she looked around at her peaceful hearth, and sighed, "I remember everything."

--

The next morning Ayla saw Yannis coming out of the hearth he was temporarily using. She walked up to him, and said, "good morning Dada."

Yannis looked at the young woman with confusion, "what did you say?" he asked.

"I said good morning Dada" leaning in close to him, she whispered, "It's me, Danyayla."

Amalia realising what was going on and quickly brought her mate up to speed. When she was finished he turned to face Ayla, "are you really Danyayla?" he mumbled.

"Yes."

"But how do you know for sure?

"I remember."

"You remember?" Amalia interrupted.

"The mother sent a dream to ma last night, she showed me of my life with you before the earthquake that separated us."

"Danyayla" Yannis sighed, and put his arms around her.

"Yannis, she is known as Ayla now, I think we should call her that" Amalia reminded him.

Yannis grinned, "Ayla" he said, and then turned to his mate, "well it looks like your daughter is back with us."

"Actually" Ayla began seeing the expectant faces, "I believe I am probably your daughter too Yannis."

Yannis and Amalia looked flabbergasted at each other, wondering what she meant.

"You might like to sit down for this" she told them.

--

First bringing Yannis up to speed with the details of her life since the earthquake, she said "Durc is my child, and therefore your grandson."

Amalia nodded in affirmation, Yannis didn't look so sure.

My life with the clan was wonderful, except for Broud. He was the son of the leader, and took an instant dislike to me. He was very arrogant, and I believe he felt I had taken attention away from him on the night that the clan accepted me as one of their own. It was also his manhood ceremony, but no one talked about him when my totem was announced."

"Totem?" Yannis asked.

"A totem is a protecting spirit, Creb, the mog ur, felt that mine was the cave lion which wasn't a woman's symbol, but I had already been marked.

"Marked?"

Ayla nodded her head, and altered her clothing so they could see the scar on her thigh. "I got this not long after we were separated; I have a memory, of being in a small cave and a cave lion paw reaching in and its claws cutting into my leg."

Amalia gasped "the dream" she said, looking at Yannis she continued "it was real."

"You had a dream about me?" Ayla asked.

"Not long after we arrived at the Sungaea, I had a dream where you were attacked by a cave lion, it was exactly like you have just told us, the mother was giving me a vision" Amalia cried, "oh my poor baby."

"Don't upset yourself, it healed, Iza saw to that."

"That name again" Amalia exclaimed and then remembered her other dream, the one that had given her the hope she needed to carry on with the life. "In another dream, I dreamt that a clan female we had met had found you."

"You met Iza?"

Yannis interrupted at this moment, "we met her not long after the earthquake, if we had asked them if we could have visited then we would have found you."

Amalia looked at Yannis in horror, "we could have found her?" she said in a small voice.

"But that wasn't what the mother wanted" ayla firmly told them, "she wanted me with the clan, she wanted Broud to……."

"She wanted him to what?" Amalia enquired nervously waiting for the answer and praying that she was wrong.

Ayla took a deep breath, "when I was ten, I finally became a woman, and that is when Broud's cruelty took a new level. Before he had only shouted or hit me, but no he found a new joy. He forced pleasures on me."

"He did what?" shouted Yannis, wishing he could punch the flathead in the face.

"He forced me, again and again."

"But surely someone stopped him" Amalia asked tears in her eyes.

"No" Ayla told her, "they didn't realise. Things in the clan are different, women are supposed to be subservient, and be ready for pleasures at a moment's notice."

"But that is barbaric."

"No it is simply there way of life, the women even encourage the men, but I never encouraged Broud, I hated him and he hated me. He took pleasure in the pain he caused me."

By now Yannis' face had turned a bright scarlet colour as his anger boiled within him.

"I got ill" Ayla told them, "starting being sick. That is when Iza told me I was having a baby. I was so happy, I had wanted a baby as long as I remembered. When Broud next tried to force me, I didn't struggle anymore; I didn't cry out in pain, I let him get on with it. His hold over me was gone, and he lost interest. That was the last time he tried to forced me."

"And Durc was born?"

"It was a difficult birth, first of all they thought he was deformed, but Brun decided that he could live. It was soon realised that he was a little bit me, and a little bit clan."

"Well, the spirit of one of the clan men must have made him" Amalia informed her.

"The clan believe that it is totems that make babies, that the woman swallows the male's totem, and that it battles with the female's one, and if it is strong enough then a baby starts to form. Iza thought that with such a male totem, that I would never get pregnant."

"That is a strange way at looking at it."

"That is how they think, but knowing that, and then realising what the Others think, I could see that there was truth in both ideas, but they couldn't both be right. That is when I got to thinking that maybe both ideas were wrong, and that babies were made when a man put his tool in a woman's secret place. That the essence that comes from a man is what starts life, mixing with a secret essence deep within the woman."

"But that would mean……" Yannis started.

"That you are as much my parent as Amalia is, you are my Dada."

With tears in his eyes, he hugged his long lost daughter, who had suffered so much, and murmured into her hair, "that is what you used to call me when you were a little girl."

--

Jondalar walked out of his hearth, carrying Jonayla, who was crying. "Ayla your daughter wants…."he started, but stopped abruptly at the sight of his mate being held by the Yannis, and both of them along with Amalia sobbing.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Jondalar" Ayla turned around and beamed at him, "oh my marvellous mate, you will never guess the news I have for you. Yannis and Amalia are my parents."

"What?" Jondalar exclaimed, sitting down heavily.

Ayla took the baby from him, and place her to her breast to feed. "I was telling Amalia about my story last night, but when I told her about Iza, she somehow knew who I really was. She told us about loosing her daughter to an earthquake, just like my dreams Jondalar. By the time we had shared all our stories, I was pretty convinced that I was this Danyayla, even the name felt familiar. But last night, the mother sent me a dream, she told me to remember, and showed me scenes from my early childhood. She made me remember, oh Jondalar, they are my parents."

Jondalar's eyes were nearly popping out of his head by this time, but not as much as the person who had secretly listened to the speech. The person Ayla had already shared her idea of fatherhood with.

"They are your parents?" Durc burst out of his hiding place and asked, "then that makes them my grandparents doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does" Yannis laughed, hugging the young man, "from the first time I saw you I felt a connection, now I know why, you are family. The mother separated us from Ayla, but now she has brought her back to us, and brought you too."

Soon the whole cave was caught up in the excitement caused by the discovery of Ayla's parentage, though they really understood the motherhood part.

"We need a party to celebrate such news" Joharran roared, please that the visitors were all family.

"Yes, that would be good" Zelendoni agreed, "but I would also like to do a ceremony to officially recognise them as Ayla's family."

"We can also celebrate the safe arrivals of Livie and Madenia's babies" ayla interrupted.

"Brilliant" Marthona laughed, "we have so much to be thankful for."

"Ayla, I would like to make a special dish for this gathering, one that comes from the people you were born to" Amalia informed her.

"Ooh a new recipe, can I help Mama" she said shyly.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to cook alongside my daughter" Amalia grinned, "it is something I have dreamed about for years but I never thought it would come true."

"What are you going to make?"

"It is called Meadow Pie, it is a family recipe, but as you are my daughter I am more than happy to share it with you."

"What do you need?" Ayla enquired walking to the cool food storage area.

"Let me think, it is such a long time since I last made it" Amalia thought for a minute and then said "first of all I need a meaty broth, then auroch's meat, which will need to be cut up really small, onions, tubers, and some animal fat."

"Well. I have some broth from breakfast, it will be cold now, but can easily heat up. As to the rest, they should be in here, indicating a tunnel that led deep into the ground.

"It is really cold in here" Amalia's teeth started to chatter as they walked into the chilly store.

"Yeah" Ayla agreed, "but it keeps the food fresh. She looked through some packages and brought out a large amount of meat. "the cave went hunting not long before you all arrived, so we have plenty."

When they had walked back to Ayla's hearth, the woman brought Amalia all the rest of the ingredients she needed.

"I see you have some raspberries" Amalia commented.

"Yeah, Jondalar gathered them for me, I love them" Ayla grinned.

"I know, I was always finding you in amidst the raspberries when you were a child. The number of times I washed you in the river to get rid of the red stains" Amalia laughed, "they were always your favourite."

"Shall I start the fire?" Ayla asked.

"Thank you, that would be marvellous, I always find it so hard to do…."

As Amalia talked she was amazed to see that Ayla had already managed to get a fire burning merrily in the hearth.

"How did you do that so fast?" she asked amazed.

"With these" Ayla gave her two stones, one a flint and the other one she didn't know.

"That one" Ayla pointed at the unknown stone, "it is a fire stone, look at this." Ayla took them away from her mother again, and hit them together over the safety of the fire. A large spark flew towards the flames.

"That is so quick" Amalia said, astounded, "did someone teach you to do that."

"No, I discovered it myself, when I lived alone in my valley."

"You lived alone?"

"Yeah for three years" Ayla could see the anxiety in her newly found mother, "I tell you what I will tell everyone all about it tonight at the celebration."

"How many more surprised have you got?" Amalia murmured.

"Lots."

--

Livie and Madenia walked into the place set aside for the celebration. Joren and Ollie followed them carrying the newborns.

"What are they?" Folara asked, eagerly thinking about when she would have her own child.

"What are you going to call them?" another girl called.

Livie smiled, "Zelendoni has asked us to keep everything a secret. It will be announced later tonight."

The two women found themselves seats, and timidly sat down, their female parts still feeling very tender.

"Joren, can you get me some food" Livie asked, accepting her new born baby of him.

Joren nodded, and then looked at Ollie, "give Madenia the child, and we will go and get the mothers something nice to eat."

Ollie smiled at his mate, gave her the baby he held, and after grinning at his sister, went over to the platform bearing the food.

"Make sure you have some Meadow Pie" Ayla instructed. "Amalia made it; she said it was a traditional food of the Sandownia people."

Ollie nodded, "that is where Mama is from" he explained to Joren.

They took the food back and sat next to their mates.

"Ooh, this pie is delicious, the meat underneath, with the soft vegetables on top, it is divine." Joren stuffed another mouthful into his cavernous mouth.

"It is nice" Ollie agreed, "I wonder why Mama hasn't made it before."

"I think making it upset her too much, it made her think about Danyayla, oops I mean Ayla" Livie told them.

"Did I hear my name?" ayla asked plonking down next to them. "Well, my brother and sister, and of course Joren and my good friend Madenia, are you enjoying the celebrations?"

"The food is magnificent" Joren mumbled as he wolfed down more down his throat.

Ayla laughed, "I am glad you appreciate Zelendoni cooking."

"Ayla" Madenia asked, "when will the ceremonies start?"

"Soon" Ayla smiled at the once timid girl, "I am so glad things are better for you now Madenia, you are a different girl from that scared girl we met just over a year ago."

Madenia smiled "you helped" she told her "and your brother of course."

"Hrump! Hrump!" coughed Joharran indicating it was time for silence. "Can our visitors come up here?" he asked.

Yannis and his band of friends and family walked over to the side of the central hearth.

"As many of you already know, our visitors have discovered that ayla, our lovely friend, is a member of their long lost family. As such, it is vital that they are made welcome, not as the visitors they were, but as part of Ayla's family, they are part of the Zelendonii. I have spoken at length to our holy woman, and she agrees that they should be offered citizenship into the ninth cave, into the Zelendonii people.

Yannis' mouth had dropped open at this statement, "I didn't expect this." Contemplating this offer for a moment, he silently called out to the mother for an answer.

"Yannis my child, you have travelled long and hard, it is your turn to rest now, at least for now. The Zelendonii are a good people, they are your destiny, and that of your children, and your children's children" he heard her echo in his mind.

Yannis looked at those around him, expectance expressions on their faces. "It is the mother's will" he simply stated, "of course we want to become Zelendoni."

The crowd that had been quiet a moment before now erupted with noise as cheering and clapping resounded around the cave.

"Yannis and family" Zelendoni began, "do you all agree?"

"We do" they responded, happy faces the lot of them.

"Is there any objections?"

"Yes" Brukeval shouted, "we don't want the flatheads."

Joharran pursed his lips at this statement. "They are called Clan Brukeval, and I would have thought as one of them you would welcome your own kind into the cave."

"I am not a dirty flathead."

"Of course you are not" Zelendoni agreed, "but you are half clan. Now if there are not any other objections, then the acceptance stands." She looked around the cave, but only saw happy excited faces, except for the dissenter and Marona, who was always difficult. "No objections?" She looked at the group stood next to her, "welcome to the Zelendonii" she smiled.

After the congratulations had died down, Zelendoni bid Livie and Madenia to step forward.

"We have a double reason for celebrating tonight, for both Livie and Madenia have been safely delivered of their babies. Livie will you tell us what your child is, and what name they will be known as?"

Livie stepped forward, holding up the child for everyone to see, she said "this child is a girl, she will be known as Danyayla after my sister." She looked at Ayla and grinned.

Madenia stepped forward, "this child is a boy, he will be known as Aylanar, after the woman who helped me find hope in my desperate situation, Ayla."

"Danyayla and Aylanar are accepted into the people of the Zelendonii, may the mother's light shine on them all their lives."

At that moment Yannis felt the mother's spirit come over him, "these children will be the first to bring new life to the mother's children" he prophesied. "They will be the representatives of the mother teaching the scattered people new things and leading us all into a new world." He felt her spirit leave him, and looked around at the shocked crowd.

"What does that mean?" Madenia asked, protectively holding her son.

"The mother will show us in time" Yannis told them mysteriously.

"Well, I think it is time for stories now" Marthona said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Ayla you promise you would tell the story of your valley" Amalia reminded her daughter.

"Well it seems like Ayla is the story teller tonight" laughed Jondalar getting ready to hear the tale of his beautiful mate.

--

"Yannis, can I speak to you?" Zelendoni asked the man the next day.

Yannis looked up from the bowl of food he was eating, "of course, after last night I have been expecting you to want to talk to me."

Zelendoni nodded, and led him to her hearth, where Ayla was already waiting.

"Dada" she smiled, and patted the rock next to her, "sit here Dada."

Yannis sat down, smiling at the childish name, "I know what this is about" he said, looking up at the two women, "you want to ask about the prophecy. What I can tell you is the mother has been working with me all my life, since I was a small child. But things changed a few years after we lost Ayla, it was when we were staying with the Sungaea, the holy woman there recognised the mother's hand in my life, and asked me to a Sungaeaa meeting. She told me to meditate, and I felt the mother's spirit fall on me, it was almost like a commissioning. Since then the mother has used me many times to work her will, to prophecy, bring words of knowledge, to heal and she even used me to bring a woman back from death."

"And you believe you have this special skill?" Zelendoni asked, greatly perturbed.

"It is not my skill, the mother just uses my body as a tool, like we use an auroch's bladder to store our water. I am just her vessel, not special on my own, but with her power flowing through me, she does marvellous things."

"But she only uses you" Zelendoni thought for a moment, "what I mean is would she use anyone else?"

Yannis smiled, "there were many at the sungaea meeting that were given these gifts, though not everyone had the power to heal. There was one man, he started to speak in another tongue, everyone thought he was sprouting gobbledegook, that was until a visitor from the Morroci people said he was speaking his language, one that the man could not possible know as the Morroci live beyond the sea far south from here, further than even the Fanari people that I was born to."

"So if we meditated on the mother, she might pour her spirit over us?" Ayla asked.

Yannis looked at the child of his heart, the daughter of his hearth, the recently discovered child of his body and smiled, "her will be done" he simply said, "do you want to try?"

Both women emphatically nodded their heads, excitement showing on their faces.

"What do we do?" Zelendoni asked him.

"Just close your eyes and think about the mother and let her do the rest of the work."

--

With her eyes closed, Ayla thought about the mother and all she had learned about her, The mother didn't make her wait long for soon she felt a burning sensation deep within her as the mother's spirit rushed into her. A warm sensation grew within her, and shone out of her face. Anyone that would have looked at her would have been blinded by the pure beauty as they mother shone through her face.

"My beloved child, I have yearned for many years to talk to you like this, from now on I will not send you dreams, I will talk to you directly" the mother's voice echoed through her head.

"Oh Doni" she sighed, as she felt her own spirit fly to meet that of the mother's.

--

Many days followed where Ayla spent much time revelling in the presence of the mother, she didn't shirk her duties, she just incorporated them all in, so whatever she was doing, she thought and prayed to the mother.

One day when she was feeding Jonayla, when the child started to cry.

"What is wrong Jonayla?" she asked, as the baby continued to cry.

"Zelendoni" she called out to the woman, "there is something wrong with Jonayla" she told the woman, knowing with a mother's instinct that her child was ill.

"Let me examine her" the holy woman took the floppy child from Ayla and quickly removed her clothes.

A distinct red blister was on the baby's stomach, which was surrounded by further red blotchy skin.

"That looks like a spider bite" Zelendoni commented, there is a spider that causes a reaction like that, especially in the young."

"A spider" ayla exclaimed, "many of them can be poisonous."

"Not this one" Zelendonii looked closer at the child, "but I think that Jonayla is having a reaction to the bite."

Jonayla was struggling to breath, a whistling sound could be heard coming from her chest.. Ayla picked the child up, and checked her throat, it was swollen.

"There is no way to help such a small child" Zelendoni told her, "I have seen others bitten unfortunately die, we can only pray that she will be alright."

Most parents in a moment like that would have panic, they would have screamed and cried how unfair life was, but not Ayla. She could feel the mother's sprit pouring into her, heat welling up inside her as the mother's power began to empty into the young child, and heal her. Jonayla's laboured breathing started to ease, the red welt on her stomach disappeared and soon she was the joyful baby she usually was.

"The mother has healed her" Ayla started to cry, and fell on her knees, "thank you Doni" she sobbed, "thank you."

"Don't cry dear heart" Doni answered her, "she is the child of my special child, I will protect and guard her always. She will be a sign to my power."

--

Ayla cleaned her whole hearth, with a wash of steep wild marjoram leaves.

"What are you doing Ayla?" Jondalar asked as he walked into the living area.

"Jonayla was bitten by a spider, she is alright now, the mother healed her, but I have made an insect repellent, hopefully it will deter any more coming near her" she told him.

Jondalar hurried to his sleeping daughter, picking her up, she stretched against him, and opened one blue eye.

"Dada" she gurgled and giggled, and reached for his long hair.

"Are you sure she is alright?" he stared at the happy child, "she isn't going to have any side affects?"

"She is fine" Ayla took the baby off him, first disentangling his hair from the baby's fingers; she put her back down to sleep.

"Have you found the spider?"

"Not yet" Ayla responded, but then lifting up a stuffed cushion she saw a small brown spider. "It is here, Jondalar quickly catch it."

Jondalar ran over and seeing the spider put one big foot over it and squashed it. "Well it can't hurt her now" he commented.

Ayla looked at her mate aghast, "you killed it" she moaned, "it was a living being and you killed it."

"I thought you wanted me to kill it."

Ayla shook her head, "I wanted you to get it away from the cave, not kill it."

"Sorry Ayla" he sighed guiltily.

--

"I heard Ayla's baby nearly died from a spider bite" Marona rushed into Brukeval's hearth, "did you have something to do with it?"

"No" he answered defensively, "it wasn't me."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing him, "I told you not to do anything to the baby, she is an innocent, and the mother will protect her. You are asking for the mother's wrath if you hurt her."

"How is our plan going?" he asked, deliberately changing the uncomfortable subject.

"We have quite a few people on our side" she told him, still feeling suspicious, "when we get to the summer meeting we will find plenty more like minded people."

"And then we get rid of the flatheads, and the flathead lovers" he laughed, the brow bridges on his face making his humour look more malicious.

"Anyway, I better get back" Marona told him, "just remember, leave the baby alone."

--

"Marthona" said Ayla a few days later; carrying the baby in her arms "can you look after Jonayla, Jondalar and I have promised to show my mother and the rest of my family the weapons."

"Ayla, you only have to ask" she beamed, putting her arms out for the wriggly baby. "Oh you are so big; you are getting bigger every day. How about you smile for grandma, come on smile, co che co che co."

Ayla watched the woman for a moment, smiling when Jonayla giggled at the woman, "I will be going then."

"Okay" Marthona mumbled, too caught up in the baby's antics to realise anything happening around her.

When she got outside she saw a sizeable crowd waiting for her, "let's go."

When they found themselves in the weapon practise area, Ayla sat down, and watched along with everyone else Jondalar demonstrate the spear thrower.

"That is amazing" Yannis exclaimed, but you should see Livie's Arco and flechas"

Livie stood up, holding her weapon to her, "this is called an arco and flechas" and demonstrated how to use it.

Ayla was astounded at how easy it was to use, "what did you call it again?" she asked.

"An arco and flechas" Livie told her, but then shook her head, "you know I think it should be renamed, I don't even understand what the words mean."

"Actually I already have a name for it" Ollie told her, "I have thought about it ever since Tanar gave it to you, what about a bow and arrows?"

Livie nodded, "I like that, and yes from now on it will be called a bow and arrows."

"Have you got any more new weapons to show us?" Yannis enquired.

"No" Jondalar answered, "but we have an old weapon that Ayla is a master of, Ayla would you like to demonstrate your skill?"

Ayla gracefully arose, and walked over to her mate, stooping to pick up some stones first, she then showed them what she was carrying.

At the sign of the sling, Durc felt excited fill him, he knew from the secret tales that Uba had told him, that his mother was an expert with the weapon, but this had made him practise all the harder, so he would be worthy of her, worthy to be called the son of the best sling user ever. He quietly pulled his own sling out of a pocket in his clothing and waited.

In the meantime Ayla had put a stone in the sling and was whizzing it around faster and faster. "See that flock of birds up there?" she asked, "watch." She quickly cast her first stone, and placed a second stone in its place and threw that too.

Jondalar watched with pride when one bird was hit, and then two. He was surprised when a third and fourth bird also fell. "Ayla have you been practising, I knew you could do two stones, but you must have thrown four then."

She looked at him, surprised evident on her face, "I only used two stones" she said.

"But four birds fell, if it wasn't you, then how?"

Ayla looked around her in confusion, she saw her son standing slightly away from where he had been sitting, and he was holding a sling. She felt blood rushing with a roar to her head, as she realised the significance. "Durc, it was you, you can do the double stone technique too."

Durc smiled, "I have practised all my life Mama, I wanted to be as good as you, I wanted to be someone you would be proud of."

"I will always be proud of you" she sobbed and enveloped him in a hug.

--

The man weaved through the long grass in the meadow, stopping to pick some ears of corn as he went. His feet were tired, and he longed for the company of fellow humans but he knew he must continue in his journey.

Along the way he had met with people of the mother, but though they had begged him to stay, he had told them he couldn't, that the mother had something else meant for him.

And so he travelled, the mother had shown him in a dream only the night before that it wasn't only to see his brother that he must go to the Zelendonii. He had a life to save, a life that would be forever after entangled in his, but if he didn't go or if he didn't hurry then all would be lost, and the person that the mother had set aside for him, would be misplaced forever.

--

She could stand it no longer, going over ot Ayla, she asked "have you spoken about my first rites to Zelendoni yet?"

Startled, Ayla looked up "Lanoga, oh Lanoga I am so sorry with everything that has happened recently I had forgotten to come and tell you the new. Zelendoni thought it was an unusual request, but as she said we live in unusual times, much is changing and we have to change with it. She thought that the idea of having first rites with the man you wish to mate was a lovely idea, and she said that it was okay with her. But the rest of the Zelendonia will be consulted, and it is also up to the young man in question."

Lanoga smiled and hugged her, "oh thank you Ayla, I know things have been hard recently, what with us all living at your hearth and finding out that the visitors are your real family and after what happened with Jonayla, so I didn't really mind waiting. It was just I couldn't stand it anymore, not knowing. Oh I hope it all works out, just think Ayla this time next year I could be a mated woman with a child on the way."

Ayla smiled, "that sounds wonderful, and hopefully it will all work out right. Now how would you like to help this old woman with the vegetables for our evening meal?"

"I would love to" Lanoga grinned, picking up a knife "but Ayla you are not old."


	10. Chapter 10

Joharran called a meeting the next day, "we need to have a hunt before we leave for the summer meeting" he told everyone and then looked at Ayla, "we have heard that there is a herd of horses about a days walk from here, and we wondered if you would help us catch some of the young foals."

"Are we going to kill the adults of the herd" Ayla asked.

Joharran nodded his head, "I am sorry Ayla, but even though we love and respect your horses, we cannot ignore the gift the mother has sent us."

"No, you misunderstand me" Ayla hurriedly shook her head, "I am just as willing as anyone to hunt and eat the horses, it is only my ones I hold as special. What I meant was that unless all the adults and older foals are killed, the young ones will never accept us, it would be impossible to raise them as I have Whinney and her young."

"So you will help us?" Joharran grinned.

"I would love to" she responded, now excited about the new horses they would have.

--

The day of the hunt saw them assembled outside the cave, ready to go. Ayla was sat astride Whinney who was waiting patiently, pawing at the ground.

"Is everyone ready?" Joharran asked.

"We have been ready for ages Joharran, are we going to go now?" came a cheeky response from the crowd.

When everyone had stopped laughing, Joharran gave his instructions. "Okay, Ayla and Jondalar, I want you to scout ahead and check exactly where the horses are. Everyone one else, is with me, taking the slow choice, walking."

"We will find the animals, and then come and find you all so we can make our plans" Jondalar spoke, and then tapping Racer with his thighs he was gone, in a gallop followed by Ayla and Whinney and a cloud of dust.

"Wow, those horses are really impressive" Joharran's second in command, Rushemar said, "if we manage to catch some new young ones, just think of the prestige it will give to the cave."

"I don't think we need any more status" Joharran smiled, "but just think how useful they will eventually be."

This conversation was echoed throughout the travelling Zelendonii.

"I like Ayla's idea of a travois, more horses would mean we could transport more."

"Just think of the meat we could haul back."

"The horses would certainly make travelling to the summer meeting easier for the older ones."

"What about if someone wanted to send a message to another cave, sometimes it takes a runner a week, with a horse they could be there and in a day."

"Be safer too, a solitary runner is always at risk of meeting a carnivorous animal, but with a horse it could be outrun."

"The baby horses are cute too; I love petting and feeding Grey."

Far up ahead, Ayla and Jondalar had found the herd of animals.

"How many foals are there?" Jondalar asked, trying to count them on his fingers.

Crouched down behind some bush grass, Ayla stared at the horses, "I count six, there are three grazing next to the lead stallion, two more by the side of the mare the same colour as Racer, and one more over by that tree."

"There is another one" Jondalar pointed, "look between those yellow mares over there, you can only see its black hooves."

Ayla peered in the direction he had indicated and spied small black feet. "It is a young one" she said, "it won't be able to survive without milk like the other ones, luckily we have Whinney and she has milk aplenty."

"Shall we go and find our people then?" Jondalar asked, knowing that she would spend all day watching the herd if he let her.

Ayla reluctantly nodded, "I suppose we should get back" she muttered. "But first we need to look around the area a bit, to make sure we can lead them back here."

--

"There are about fifteen adult horses and older youngsters" Jondalar informed his brother when they got back to them. "And we counted seven foals."

Joharran smiled, "that is more than I thought" he laughed, "the mother is with us."

"Okay" he said in a booming voice so everyone could hear, "when we arrive at the location, we will separate and quietly surround them. When that is done, I will indicate to our horse riders, and they will ride into the meadow, and scared the animals into our arms. I want everyone to be careful, and protect each other, and no one is to try to take down one of the babies, not if you can help it."

Silently they surrounded the herd, and patiently spears shooters held high, until they saw Joharran slowly lift his arm into the air, and pointed at Jondalar. They saw him mouthed the word go.

Jondalar and Ayla came galloping into the meadow, the horses scattered in terror, the hunters rose to standing expectantly and cast their short spears. It was chaos, horses screamed, the humans shouted and the foals nickered in fear. Blood poured as the horses lost their battle to escape from the interlopers. Finally it was quiet, except for the terrified squealing of the young animals.

Grass was covered in blood, and the hunters, covered in the life essences of the parents, walked towards the young ones, and timidly held their hands out, showing the apples that had been picked especially.

--

"Ayla, I was a bit surprised that you agreed so easily to this hunt" Folara said on the way home. "I would have thought you would have been against killing the horses."

"Folara, I love my horses, but I would be stupid to go against the mother's will, she sent this gift to us and to refuse could have incurred her wrath. Anyway, it was a necessary evil, so we could get some of the baby foals."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Folara thought for a moment, "it is exciting to have caught so many."

"How many did we get?" Ayla eagerly asked.

"Five" Folara smiled, "I think some got away."

"Oh well" Ayla sighed, and then grinned, "I think five is plenty. We are going to have our work cut out for us with five. I have only raised one at a time before."

"How are we going to do it?" Folara asked.

"It would be best if each horse was cared for by one person."

"Oh, I would like one" Folara exclaimed.

"Well, that is one sorted, we just have to find four more surrogate parents" Ayla said, "I know Durc and Ura would like to raise one."

"We should call a meeting, when we get back, and see who wants the responsibility."

Ayla nodded, "and we need to find somewhere to put them, they were safe out in the wilds with their herd, but five little horses would soon be prey to any passing wild animals."

"Can they not go in the horse shelter?" Durc had heard them talking and decided to join in.

"I don't think there would be enough room, not with Whinney and her foal already in there." Ayla thought for a moment, "we could build a bigger shelter, one that all the horses could fit in."

"I will help" Folara eagerly said, "I will talk to my brother" and hurried off in Joharran's direction.

"Well, my son, would you like to raise one of the little horses? As my son, it really is your destiny. Jonayla is going to have Grey when she is older, you should have a horse too."

Durc grinned, "oh Mama, I would love one of the horses, ever since I heard about you on your journey, I have dreamt about having one of my own and when I met your animals, the dream had become more intense."

"Well, that is sorted then, my son will have a horse of his own, and I will guide you in raising it. Have you thought which one you would like?"

"I would like the little stallion" he told her, "the one who looks like Racer."

Ayla nodded, "you have a fine eye son, that horse when it grows up will be the strongest of them."

--

It hadn't been easy leading the still scared young horses back to the cave, even with a ready supply of grain and fruit; they still refused to walk, yearning as they were for their mothers.

After many hours, to many to count, they finally arrived back at the ninth cave, to the delight of those who had been left behind.

"Ooh, you have brought horses."

"Did the hunt go okay?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"How much meat have you brought back?" this last question came from Proleva, Joharran's mate.

"We will answer all your questions in time" Joharran shouted jovially, "but for now, we are tired, and need to put the horses somewhere safe."

"They can go in the horse shelter for now" ayla told him, "but we need to think about making a bigger one for all of them."

"Yes, Folara has already told me that, in fact you could say she had already twittered on about it until I agreed that we would make one."

When the animals were safely settled with their surrogate horse mother, and the meat had been stored it was time to talk and plan.

"Who is going to raise the new horses?" Joharran asked, expecting Ayla to volunteer.

"As I have already told Folara, I think each horse should be raised by one person" ayla smiled, "Folara is desperate to have one, and I have told Durc that he should have one."

"Why should that dirty flathead get one of the animals, it is not like he is even a part of the Zelendonii, he is nothing."

Anger filled ayla, she looked into the crowd for the speaker, but she couldn't identify who it was.

"I think that Durc should have one of the horses" Zelendoni interrupted, "after all if it wasn't for his mother, we would have never thought about catching and raising them."

Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the cave, along with some voices not quite so happy.

"Let the boy have one" a voice shouted out from the throng of people.

"Durc" Joharran looked directly at the young man, "do you want to raise one of the young horses?"

"It is what my mother wants" he answered, "and what makes my mother happy, makes me happy."

"Well, that is two of the horses, but what about the other three?" Joharran commented.

"The smallest one needs to be with Whinney, he is too young to be given to someone to train, he will need mother's milk for some time to come" Ayla informed them, "so there are only really two of the foals available."

"Can I have one?" a small voice shouted.

Ayla looked down at the child's eager face; looking towards his father she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Jaradal but you are just too young yet, maybe in a couple of years."

The little boy sadly walked back to his hearth, tears falling down his face.

"I'd better…" Proleva mumbled her apology and hurried after her son, catching up to him, she put her arm around her shoulder.

"We still have two of the horses available" Joharran reminded the crowd.

"Could I have one?" a young woman stepped forward, a good friend of Folara's.

"Ramila" Folara grinned, "please Joharran, can she have one?"

"I think she would make a fine horse trainer" the leader agreed, "but we have one horse left, surely someone else would like to be involved?"

"Galeya, what about you?" Folara tried to push her other close friend, "just think how much fun we will have training our horses together."

Galeya shook her head, and stepped backwards away from the limelight, "I couldn't, they are too scary."

"But Galeya…"

"Folara, she has said she doesn't want to do it" Zelendoni admonished.

"Does it have to be an individual?" Yannis asked, "I know that Livie and Ollie, along with their mates would have loved to raise one of the ponies, but they are so caught up with their new babies. Amalia and I could look after the last one, and they could help when we need it, or if they have the time."

"I think that sounds a marvellous idea" Ayla remarked pleased at the thought that her parents would be involved, "what do you think Joharran?"

"I think that there are no horses left, they have all been assigned."

"But how will we train them?" Ramila asked.

"I will help you" Ayla reassured her, "and I will be with you at every step."

--

He could feel the connection to his brother growing stronger each day and knew that very soon he would arrive in the land of the Zelendonii, and meet for the first time in his life the man their parents had talked about for all his childhood.

"Nearly there" he mumbled to himself, glad that his long lonely journey would soon be over.

"What's that?" he spied something lying on the ground in the distance. Carefully walking closer he realised it was an animal.

He was about to turn aside, and find a different way, when a cool breeze fluttered over him, and felt the mother touch his spirit. "Should I continue this way?" he asked, "past the animal?"

"Yes" whispered an ethereal voice in his head.

The man, shaking with fear timidly stepped closer to the silent beast, seeing no response; he became bolder and walked a little further. Soon the acrid smell of blood filled his nostrils, and saw a pool of red matter underneath the wolf, a large portion of one leg was gone.

"It is dead" he muttered, still cautious. Now not worried about the beast, but more about what had half eaten it, he started to hurry past.

"Stop" the mother's voice echoed in his head, "there is a wolf pup, I want you to rescue it."

"I must have imagined that" the man muttered to himself, starting to stride away.

"I am not your imagination" the mother's voice yet again spoke, "and if you want to see your brother, you will do what I say, I want you to rescue the wolf pup and take it with you."

The man shook his head in disbelief, "having a wolf with me will scare anyone I meet, what will the Zelendonii think of me?"

"Let me worry about the Zelendonii, you task for now is to help the young wolf. My spirit will lead you in the way to go."

Moments later found him crawling along an animal dug tunnel, until he found himself confronted with a scared tiny wolf. "Come on little one" he tried to soothe, "I just want to help you."

The little wolf backed against the wall of the only home it knew, shaking with fear, it wet itself.

The man could smell the fear exuding off this small animal, as well as the urine. Carefully he moved his hands forward, clutching a leather wrap in his hands.

It is now or never" he quietly muttered to himself, and quickly covered the beast with the leather, wrapping it around it, so he could avoid the sharp claws.

What came next he had already realised would be hard, the worse part of the rescue. As the youngster struggled beneath the wrap, he tried to crawl backwards through the tight crawl space, wriggling along it seemed like he was encased beneath the earth for hours but it was really only minutes. Finally reaching the exit, he gulped in deep breathes of fresh air.

"What now?" he asked the mother, thinking as he watched the crying animal wriggle under the wrap that he had taken too much to chew.

"Feed it."

The man sighed, "what with?" he groaned.

"Cut up some fresh meat really small and then feed it slowly to the animal."

The man pulled his flint knife out of a pocket in his tunic, and rummaging through his pack, he pulled out the last of the fresh meat. He quickly cut a large section off and after making a fire; he put it over it to roast. He cut up the rest of the meat finely, and went to unwrap the baby wolf.

The little girl wolf was almost free, she had nearly wriggled her way out from the confining beast, and was about to retreat again to the safety of her well known home.

The man carrying a bowl with the cut up meat noticed the escaping wolf and just managed to catch her before she ran off.

"No little one" he crooned, wrapping her paws back into the hide, and pulling her into his lap, "the mother wants you with me." He put his hand into the bowl of raw blood clinging meat and pulled out a small chunk, putting it under her snout. "Eat little one" he sighed and was delighted to see her little pink tongue lick the meagre bit into her mouth.

"There you go little one, I know we are going to be great fun" he smiled, as she ate the rest of the bowl.

--

While Joharran, Jondalar and some of the other Zelendonii built a new bigger horse shelter, it was time for the first lesson for the human surrogate mothers

"When do we get to ride them?" Ramila asked enthusiastically.

Ayla looked at the woman, but realise that she was just exuberant, "it think you are getting a little ahead of yourself there, Ramila. It will be a long time until they are big enough to even think about riding them."

Ramila's face burned bright red, "when will they be ready?" she said in a quiet voice, hoping that she wouldn't feel a fool with this answer.

Ayla smiled at her, "both Whinney and Racer were a year old before they could be ridden, so this time next year, they should be big enough. But they have a lot of growing before then, and we have a lot to do."

"So what is the first step?" Folara asked, glad that it hadn't been her that had asked about riding the young horses, though she felt for her friend.

"First of all, they have to learn to trust us. They have to get used to humans and how we live. Have any of you thought about which horse you would like, Durc has already said that he would like the dark russet colt."

"Oh can I have one of the yellow fillies? The one with little black feet" Folara asked, "she looks so cute."

"I would like the other one, the one who keeps jumping and skipping" Ramila cooed, leaving her discomfort behind.

"Okay that just leaves Yannis and the yellow colt" ayla commented, "is that okay?" she asked him.

"Ayla, I have my blonde haired fillies already, a colt would be just fine" he smiled at her.

Ayla hugged him, "and you will never loose this filly again" she told him.

"So we just have to be friends with them?" Folara enquired, "like giving them food and looking after them like you look after Whinney?"

"Exactly, and it would be good to take them for a walk each day. Until they get used to their new family, you could use a strap so they don't run away."

"Will it not hurt them?" Durc asked, knowing what it was like to be restrained.

"Not if you are gentle with them, and remember they will probably get hurt worse if they managed to get away. A wild animal would tear them apart within minutes."

"Oh, I won't let that happen to my little one, what shall I call her?" Folara asked.

"It is up to you, what does she look like? I called Whinney because of the sound of her neigh, and Jondalar called Racer his name, because he thought he would be fast. Grey is called Grey because she is grey."

"I am going to call my one, Jaune for her beautiful yellow coat" Folara simpered.

"Mine is going to be called Dansee, because she looks like she is dancing all the time" Ramila grinned.

"I am going to call ours, Fanari after the people I was born to, who I will never see again" he said sadly.

"Durc, what are you going to call your colt?" Ayla asked her son.

"I am going to call him Brun after the man that took me his hearth, when you were forced away. He protected me many years from the leader of the clan."

Eyes filled with tears, Ayla hugged him, "Brun was a good man."

--

When they went to get the horses they could also see how the builders were doing, they had constructed a larger structure that had been attached to the old horse shelter.

"Wow, you have done so much" Ayla commented.

"We just split up some wood from trees that were hit in thunderstorm a few years ago, but there are gaps. I think it will be a bit draughty" Joharran apologized.

"Why don't we put hide over it, that way the wind nor anything else will be able to get through" Jondalar suggested.

"We will leave you to it" Ayla said, and after kissing her mate, started towards the original horse shelter.

Durc followed his mother, scratching his head as he walked. Suddenly he stopped still, and then turned around and stared at the new shelter. Then like a spark from the fire starting stones, an idea popped into his head, "you could use clay" he shouted, "Jondalar you could use clay to stop the draught. If it was mixed right, then once it was put over the shelter and dried it would protect it better than a hide, it would be tough and waterproof."

"Will it work?" Jondalar mused.

Ayla having heard her son's idea had rejoined the group, "clay when fired is hard, but doesn't it need to go in a kiln?" Ayla asked, remembering S'Armuna's Munai.

"Usually, but I think the sun would be hot enough to dry it but it will probably take longer. You should talk to Amalia and Ollie, they taught me."

"We could put in hair and straw in it, to make it stronger, to bind it together even more."

"Shall we? Jondalar asked Joharran.

"We have nothing to loose" came the reply, "yes, let's do it."

"I will take some of the men with me, and we will go and dig up the river bank and bring back as much clay as we can" Jondalar decided.

"When I use a teasel to brush my hair, I always find loads of loose hair, now we might have something to do with it" Marthona commented, "I will go around all the hearths and collect as much hair as possible."

"Don't forget the teasels I use on the horses, there is loads of horse hair there" Ayla shouted to her mate's mother's retreating back.

"I will do that Ayla" the woman called back.

"There is a pile of old straw that I was going to throw away, do you want me to get it?" Ayla asked, desperate to get to the horses.

"No, you need to help train the new horses, you have enough to do, but I will go with you to the shelter, and you can show me the pile. I don't want to take the fresh straw away from the horses."

Soon everyone had set about their new tasks and Ayla and the other trainers took the skittish foals out for a walk.

"Hold on tight to the strap" she warned them, "these little horses are stronger than they look."

--

"Have you seen that lot?" Marona asked a reclining Brukeval that night, "Jondalar has been out all night finding clay, Marthona has been collecting hair, and I saw Joharran carrying great heaps of soiled straw. "

"From what I have heard, they are trying to make some sort of cover for that new horse shelter" Brukeval told her. They have left everything piled up next to it, ready to mix it up tomorrow."

"New horse shelter, they make more room for those stupid animals, but won't give us any more room" Marona moaned.

Brukeval suddenly sat up, "let's spoil their plans" he said, "it is for the horses, let's put horse manure in it, there must be plenty in that shelter."

"Ooh, imagine it tomorrow, they are mixing it all up, and they get covered in horses….." she laughed.

--

The next day they started mixing the clay together, using their feet. When they came to blend in the hair and straw, they realised that a present had found it way onto it.

"Oh well" Jondalar said, throwing it all on top of the pile of clay, "accidents can't be helped; it might make the **daub even better."**

**Marona and Brukeval watching behind a tree couldn't believe their eyes, "they didn't care" she whispered in disbelief, thwarted again.**

--

"Amalia" Ayla called, "mama" she smiled, "if Jondalar hasn't taken all the clay from the river bank, would you show me how you make clay objects? S'armuna showed me what they do with clay, and how they prepare it, and I wondered if you have a different technique."

"S'armuna from the S'armunai?" Amalia queried. "When we lived with the Sungaea, someone from the S'armunai came to the cave and taught us how to make clay models and serviceable items."

"Will you show me?" Ayla eagerly asked, feeling that the teaching she had acquired from S'armuna had only scratched the surface.

"I would love to" Amalia hugged her daughter, "I would do anything for you Danyayla, I mean Ayla."

Ayla ignored the slip of the tongue, knowing that her mother still thought about the little girl that she had been. The little girl she had missed for so many years.

"Mama, shall we see if there is any clay left?"

"Ayla, if you had dug into a river bank, you would know that there is an endless supply of clay. No for now, I think we should build a kiln. When that is done, then we can go look for clay."

--

They worked in union, silently knowing what was needed. Even though they had been apart for so many years, they were still mother and daughter, and the connection they had had when Ayla was a child was still there. Intuitively they knew what they should do, they didn't need to communicate. They just fell into a comfortable state of companionship.

Ayla decided that she would collect stones, both small and large. She walked over to the river bank, and started sorting through the pebbles there, reminiscent of her playful childhood activity that had been followed by such disaster and unbelievable loneliness. As she sifted through the rocks, she remembered this, and smiled for now she had her mama again, and she had so much more.

As Ayla searched for the stones that would be the basis of the kiln, Amalia walked over to the area next to the new horse shelter. She had remembered that there was clay left from the day before, clay that had been left out to dry in the sun. And she knew that would make it even more workable. She took a large amount, and started to work it, pounding and kneading it into a smooth blend until it was ready.

Ayla had found all the stones she needed, knowing they were too heavy to carry she went and fetched Whinney. As she loaded, the stones into the panniers on Whinney's flank, she examined the stones. Some were tiny, some were medium size and one was large and flat, it would serve as the shelf in the kiln.

Happy with what she had found, she started to lead her horse as she went to find her mother.

Amalia saw them coming, and went to meet them, indicating an area she thought would be a good place for their project. Together they walked, Ayla saw that her mother had been hard at work, for on the ground was a pile of prepared clay, ready to fill all the gaps in the kiln that the stones didn't fill.

Quietly, they off loaded Whinney, and started piling the stones up, filling in gaps with little pebbles. Careful of each other, they balanced stone upon stone, knowing that one place in the wrong area would risk the whole structure.

As they worked many coming out to enjoy the hot morning sun came to watch them, but the two seemed so insular, like it would be wrong to interrupt them and ask questions, so before long they were on their own again, enjoying the silence, revelling in being mother and daughter again.

At long last they had the basic shape of a kiln established, and started covering it in the clay. It was slimy stuff, and they soon found that not only their hands were covered, but also their legs and arms and faces. But they ignored the tightness of their skin as the clay began to dry, and continued their task. Eventually it was done, and they sat back on their haunches to admire their creation.

Amalia reached out a gung covered arm and wrapped it around Ayla's shoulder, feeling satisfaction in their handiwork.

Ayla smiled at her mother, images of her childhood running through her head, feeling that it had been recreated on that hot early summer day.

Amalia pointed at the river, knowing that her daughter would understand her. Together they ran into the cool water, as the work of their hands dried in the hot midday sun.

--

The next day, Ura reverently approached Ayla and Amalia.

"Ayla, as the mother of my future mate," she looked at Amalia, "and as the woman I regard as my second mother, I wish to respectfully inform you that this girl has started her first moon time."

Amalia jumped up at this statement, "that is wonderful Ura" she cried, hugging the girl.

Ayla grinned, "now you and my son can be mated."

Ura's face beamed at this statement, "I have noticed that Durc has started to grow hair on his chin recently" she timidly commented.

Ayla smiled at this declaration, she had also noted her son staring at the new woman recently, but in a different way, he also was ready.

"have you got everything that you need?" Amalia asked not wanting the new young woman to feel unsure of herself.

Ura nodded, "my mother gave me some leather strips before I left with Durc."

"Would you like some moufflan wool, it would make you feel more protected."

"Thank you Amalia, that would be really nice of you" Ura smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Ayla asked, the healer showing, "how is your stomach? Does it hurt?"

"My stomach does hurt, but I don't like to complain" Ura responded.

"I know you don't." Ayla started rummaging in her otter skin bag, "I will make you a pasque flowers tea, to take away the pain."

"Thank you, Ayla."

Ayla, having found what she was looking for, glanced up at Ura, "you don't have to say thank you Ura, for soon you will be part of my family. You will make Durc so happy, I know and for that I say to you thank you."

--

"I hear that Ura has become a woman" Zelendoni bustled into the hearth, "is she going to have first rites or would a clan ceremony be more appropriate?"

Ayla looked expectantly at Ura, "what do you want to do?" she asked the girl.

Embarrassed, Ura put down the hot cup of pain relieving tea she had been sipping. "I am half Other, and I live with the Others, I would like to have first rites, but..."

"But what?" Zelendonii gently asked, half knowing what the girl would say.

"Can Durc be my first rites partner?" she nervously asked, knowing she would never have been so bold if she was still with the clan.

"You are going to mate him aren't you?" the holy woman challenged.

"Yes, if he still wants me" Ura's voice trembled.

"Young woman, I have seen the way that young man looks at you, I can tell you more or less for definite, that he will mate you" Zelendonii sighed, "this mating your first rites partner is becoming a habit. Maybe it is time for a new way of doing things."

"So Durc is allowed to do my first rites?" Ura exclaimed, and jumped up and hugged the large woman.

--

The man watched the small she wolf lope in front of him, laughing at her antics he shouted "Petit, come back here."

Petit bounded back to him, dropping a twig on the ground at his feet. The man laughed, "no time for games now, Petit, we are nearly at our journey's end."

Petit jumped up at him, wanting to play, but the man simply put a strap on her, "you will have to be good, these people are not used to animals living with them" he said as he walked up to the dark hole in the cliff face.

"Hello" he shouted, and received the shock of his life when a full grown wolf came running towards him, sniff Petit, and then after putting his legs on the man's shoulders, started licking his face.

--

"Arhhhh" shouted the man, trying to get away from the large wolf trying to eat him.

"He won't hurt you" he heard a voice tell him.

The man felt the animal pulled away from him, and saw a woman, standing smiling at him.

"Hello, I am Ayla" she said, "welcome to the ninth cave. But can I ask you, how do you come to be travelling with a wolf, I thought I was the only one."

The man blustered in the face of the beautiful woman, "I…I…"

Ayla smiled, "well, come in then" she said, "I will take you to Joharran the leader."

He watched the woman as she led him deep into the cave, stopping at a hearth, she walked up to a man.

"Joharran, we have a visitor" she said quietly.

The leader turned to him and smiled, "welcome, I am Joharran, leader of the Ninth Cave of the Zelendonii, son of Marthona, former Leader of the Ninth Cave born to the hearth of Joconan, former Leader of the Ninth Cave," and he held his hands out.

The stranger smiled, "I am Danni, traveller of the mother's earth, formerly of the people of the

Larochai, son of Olivia, born to the hearth of Tiege. It is a pleasure to visit your wonderful cave."

"So Danni" Joharran asked, "what has brought you to the land of the Zelendonii, to this cave?"

"I am searching for the brother I have never met, the mother has led me here, I look for a man named Yannis."

Ayla who had been silently listening, gasped at this statement, "you look for Yannis?" she asked.

"Yes."

"He is your brother?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

Ayla was shaking with the power of the mother by then, "know him, he is my Dada."

"Your Dada?" he didn't understand.

Ayla shook her head; she knew that there would be time enough to explain about male parenthood another time.

"He is the man of my hearth" she told him.

"Does he live here?" he excitedly asked.

Ayla nodded, blinking to stop the tears she said, "he is in his hearth, I will take you there."

Danni gulped with fear, knowing the moment was at long last here. "I would really like that" he told her, hugging Petit to calm himself.

"Yannis" she called as she entered a hearth, "there is someone to see you" she told him, and after offering and taking the little wolf pup with her, she withdrew letting them have some privacy.

"Hello" Yannis approached him, I am Yannis, now of the Zelendonii" he told him.

Danni felt water prickle his eyes, and knew he could cope no longer, and burst into tears.

Yannis looked at the stranger in confusion, why was this strange man in his hearth, and more importantly why was he crying? "Are you okay?" he asked, "is there something you want from me?"

"My name is Danni" the visitor told him, "I have travelled a long way, all the way from the Larochai, I am the son of Olivia, born to the hearth of Tiege, you are my brother."

Yannis didn't know what to say, here was a man in front of him, professing to be his brother, one that must have been born long after he left.

"Brother?" he asked.

Danni nodded his head, "our mother asks me to find you, she wanted you to know that she had never forgotten you, and had thought about you all her life."

"All her life?" he asked, dreading the answer he continued; "is she dead?" He look at the young man, and knew the answer, knees bungling underneath him, he sniffled "how did she die?"

"She died of old age Yannis, as did her mate, quite a few years ago" sitting down next to his brother he put his arm around him. "I am sorry to bring you such news."

Teary eyed, Yannis looked up at him, "it is alright Danni, that is what you said your name is right?"

Danni nodded, "I was named after you."

"Death is a part of life" Yannis continued, "thank you, I am glad that I know" he said, and then hugged his brother back. "And I have a brother" he grinned through his tears.

--

News soon got around about the addition to Ayla's family, but most exciting of all for the young women, was it was a man, a very cute looking man who was still very young.

"Ah, isn't he nice?" exclaimed Folara watching Danni from afar. "I hear his name is Danni."

"Oh what a lovely name" cooed Ramila, "and he hasn't got a mate."

"I will be his mate" commented Galeya, "in fact I be anything he wanted."

"Galeya" laughed Ramila, "you are insatiable."

"Well what do you expect" she grinned back, "there are no decent males around this cave. I have felt I am going to die of thirst recently from lack of male company."

"There is always Brukeval" Folara giggled.

"No, I don't think so, do you?" said Galeya in a well-bred voice.

"I would rather mate a cave lion than mate him" Folara smirked.

"Well, you might get your chance. Look there is one over there."

"What?" Folara shrieked and then felt her face flush with anger when she saw her two friends falling around in laughter. "That was not funny."

"Yes it was" roared Ramila.

"Her face went white as a sheet, when she thought there was a cave lion creeping up on her" bellowed Galeya, tears gushing down her face from laughing so hard.

Just then Danni walked past the girls, he was about to stop and introduce himself when he was put off by the bellow of loud mirth.

"Girls" he muttered, as he hurried off to find his brother.

--

A party was called to celebrate the visitor's arrival. The girls decided that it would be a good opportunity to see if any of them could turn his eye so they dressed in their finest clothes.

"Do you like this tunic?" Folara asked, modelling a deep blue woollen ankle length dress.

Fibre and beads had been woven throughout the outfit, so that it looked like the dark night sky, with stars aplenty. On her arms she wore a leather bracelet adorned with pearls and jewel. Her feet were clad in delicately strapped sandals, leather thongs tied around her ankles.

"You look wonderful" Ramila smiled, and then twirled, "what about me?"

Ramila was wearing a long leather dress, fringed to the thigh. It was covered in precious jewels, and sparkled when she moved. Around her neck she wore a thin leather thong, beaded with so many pearls that the leather was virtually invisible. On her feet she wore carved wooden shoes that made a tapping noise as she walked.

"Is everyone ready?" Galeya asked; her hands on her hips that were encased in yellow skin tight leggings. Her upper body was covered by a short tunic, that came down to her mid drift, the leather having been cut into strips, dyed yellows and reds and then sewed together to create an incredible top. On her feet she wore serviceable ankle boots. She wore no jewellery, but she didn't need any for she had the most luxurious dark black hair that hang down her back in shimmering curls.

"He won't know what has hit him" laughed Folara as they left her hearth, and made a beeline for the celebration.

Across the cave he saw her, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, and as she glanced at him, her eyes seemed to twinkle in the light of the fire.

"Who is that woman?" he asked his brother.

"Why that is Tremeda" Yannis replied.

--

Danni stared at the lovely woman, "Tremeda" he mumbled under his breath, enjoying how it felt as it rolled around his mouth.

"She is gorgeous" he said.

"Who?" Yannis asked.

"Tremeda."

"Tremeda?" Yannis choked, and started to cough. In a strained voice he asked "you think she is beautiful?"

Danni didn't get the chance to answer because that was the moment that Folara had decided to try her luck.

"Hi" she said preening in front of him.

Danni looked up at her, "hi" he replied and then disinterestedly turned back to stare at Tremeda.

Folara didn't understand, she knew she looked amazing, many had asked her to share their furs already that evening, so why wasn't Danni all over her.

"It is Danni isn't it?" she tried again, and when she looked up at her she gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he impatiently asked.

"I, I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance?"

"No" Danni started looking at the woman of his dreams again.

"Oh okay then" she sadly sighed and went back to her friends.

"You were rude to her" Yannis hissed at his new little brother.

Danni looked at him in surprise, "was I?" he dreamily asked, "it is just I can't be bothered with some silly girl when there is such a woman over there."

"You really like Tremeda?" Yannis asked with amazement.

"She is so pretty" Danni sighed.

"Whatever floats your boat little brother, whatever floats your boat."

--

Yannis picked his way across the rubbish strewn floor of Tremeda's hearth. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but Danni had pleaded with him until he agreed. Now he gulped down the disgust he felt seeing mouldy bowls of days old stew. "Little brother what was your life like, that you would find such a woman attractive" he thought.

"Who's there?" a voice slurred, and a woman unpeeled herself from a dirty platform. What do you want?" she barked, sending fumes towards him.

Yannis stepped backwards and stared at the repulsive woman, it is worse than I thought" he muttered. Even though there wasn't much light in this area of the cave, the woman was too lazy to be bothered, he could see her greasy knotted hair, cut haphazardly that limply draped down her back. On the side of her face he could see tide marks where she didn't wash enough, and when she spoke he could see dirty broken teeth.

Yannis swallowed the bile that had formed in his mouth, and only because of the promise he had made muttered, "my brother Danni asked me to come, he thinks you are his soul mate, but as he doesn't know anyone in the cave, he asked me to see how you felt."

Tremeda stared at him, and then started to try to fluff her rank hair, "oh, oh, oh" she exclaimed, literally rubbing her hands in glee at the thought of getting them on the beautiful boy. "Send him to me" she said, in what she thought was a seductive voice.

Yannis quickly left the hearth, and started to gag at the situation. He wiped his mouth, and muttered "Danni, are you insane?"

--

With exuberance, Danni rushed to the hearth of his beloved, ignoring the fifth at his feet, he hurried to the woman sat in a dark corner.

"Tremeda" he mumbled in his excitement, "I love you."

"Well come over here lover boy" Tremeda answered him, "come and sit next to me."

Danni sat on the log next to his beloved, in his subconscious he wondered what the smell was, but the thought passed him by, he was to in love with his wonderful goddess. He turned to gaze at her wondrous face, but barely had chance to, when Tremeda grabbed the back of his head, and pulled his mouth to her gaping one.

--

Danni ripped his mouth away from the woman, quickly backing away, he finally saw the woman as she followed him out into the light.

"You are not Tremeda" he shouted, feeling his lunch starting to find its way up again.

Tremeda tried to push her disgusting body against him, "I am Tremeda" she said, and threw her tunic off to reveal her body in all its glory.

Danni threw up, he couldn't help it, it was from seeing her body, her dirty, fifthly, repulsive body thrust towards him. "Where is the other Tremeda?" he gulped, thinking that surely he would have nothing in his stomach if he didn't get away from this horrible woman soon.

"There is only me" Tremeda now felt hurt, she could see the disgust in his eyes, and quickly covered up herself. "Was this a joke?" she muttered quietly.

Danni's eyes blazed, "yes, I think it probably was" and turning around he started stomping off to find his brother.

--

"Yannis how could you?" he shouted as he walked into his bother's hearth.

"Ssh" Yannis hurriedly stood up, "you will wake the babies. What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Danni bellowed, not thinking about the sleeping babes, in his rage he yelled "what do you think is wrong?"

Yannis sighed, "I take it your meeting with Tremeda didn't go well, but really brother she isn't right for you."

"Not right for me?" Danni screamed, "no she isn't, she's the wrong woman."

"What?" Yannis asked, confused about what his brother was talking about.

"Tremeda is a hideous looking, stinking smelling old woman, so why did you tell me the angel I saw was her?"

Yannis was starting to catch on, "you mean you don't fancy Tremeda?"

"No" Danni said, "I don't"

"Oh brother, you have made me so happy" Yannis exclaimed, hugging him. "I thought you were mad."

Danni held himself stiffly in his brother's arms. "Why?" he asked.

Yannis looked at his brother, and then realisation came to him. "Danni I am so sorry, when you asked who the woman was, I thought you meant Tremeda."

"Why would you think that?" Danni was still angry.

"Oh my, because you pointed at her, but it was someone else you were pointing at really wasn't it. It was Marona."

--

Tremeda stood in her shell of a life, gulping barma; she walked away from her life, and into the open.

"No one cares about me here" she said, "Laramar is dead, my children have deserted me and I am a laughing stock of the cave. I will go to my mother's cave, she loves me, no matter what I have done, I know she will always love me, maybe she will let me live with her."

And she walked into the sun, casting aside the barma skin as she walked.

--

Marona tossed and turned, she was dreaming about the mother, and the mother was not pleased with her.

"I'm sorry" she was saying, not understanding what she was apologizing for.

"Child, you have to let it go" the mother told her.

Marona woke up in a sweat, the first thing she saw was a young wolf cub curled up at the bottom of her feet.

"Go away" she yelled, scaring the small creature. Marona watched the small creature run away, and felt her spirit fall, "why do I suddenly feel so sad?" she muttered, and then laid back into her furs and went back to sleep.

--

"You would be better off with Tremeda" Jondalar told his mate's uncle, "Marona is spiteful, cruel and downright evil."

Danni couldn't believe his ears, how could his goddess be what Jondalar said? "No" he muttered, "you are lying."

Jondalar pulled himself up to his full height, which was considerable compared with Danni's. "I am not lying" he seethed, "ask Ayla, go on ask Ayla what she is like, ask her about the trick she pulled on her not long after we arrived at the ninth cave."

Ayla sighed, "it is true she played a nasty joke on me, but I am not sure that she is evil, spiteful yes, cruel too, but evil, I haven't seen her carry out an evil act. I think she is jealous."

"Jealous?" Danni asked, "Why would she be jealous?"

Now it was time for Jondalar to sigh, "I promised to mate her, and left her standing in front of the Zelendonia on the day of our mating to travel with my brother, Thonolan."

Danni stared at Jondalar, "you were going to mate her, but you left her behind? That was really cruel."

"I don't think it was cruel, we were just not meant to be together" Jondalar tried to defend himself.

"It was cruel" Ayla stated, her blue grey eyes staring at his blue ones with sorrow, "I am sorry Jondalar, but you know I cannot lie, to agree to mate her, and then leave her without telling her that you had changed your mind, was cruel."

"Did you even apologize when you got back after your journey?" Danni asked, feeling anger growing within him.

"Er…no" Jondalar mumbled, "I didn't."

"And you call her cruel" Danni shouted. "If she is cruel, it is you that made her that way."

--

"Ayla, now the kiln is ready, we can finally make something out of clay" Amalia grinned at her.

Ayla jumped up with excitement, handing Jonayla to her mate, she said, "Jondalar you are in charge of the baby today, just bring her to me when she needs feeding."

Jondalar groaned, he had been planning on sleeping in, but now he had to look after a small child. "Ayla" he moaned, but shut up when she sent a stunning smile in his direction. "Okay ayla" he yawned, and then turned to the baby "and how is dada's favourite girl today?"

Jonayla gurgled in reply.

"Let's get Durc and Ura" suggested Ayla, wanting to spend some time with her special son.

In the end quite a sizeable group congregated next to the kiln. When Durc had heard about the activity, he had told Ollie, who had told his twin sister, and so it went on. Friend told friend, neighbour told neighbour, visitor told Zelendonii, and now stood by the bank of the river, there were many who wanted to learn a new skill, and some that just wanted to practise.

"Okay" said Amalia feeling overwhelmed by the interested crowd. "Initially we have to burrow deep into the river bank to reach the clay, it is usually a yellowy brown colour, but the clay that Jondalar dug up recently was more of a reddy brown."

"Red is a sacred colour" Zelendoni stated with a smile, "Anything we make will be special, offering the mother's protection to the maker and the eventual owner of the object."

"Zelendoni" Durc interrupted, feeling the mother wanted him to speak, "if the earth here is red, then the mother must have a very extraordinary task for the people living on it."

The holy woman stared at the new man, "you are right" she said, amazed that such a young man, and half clan at that could show such insight. "The mother indeed must have something exceptional for the Zelendonii people to do."

Ayla smiled, to her Durc would always be special, but it was wonderful to see the mother working in him, to better those around him.

"You are one outstanding man" Zelendoni said, deciding that she would be talking to the Zelendonia about the man, and his pronouncement.

Amalia decided to take back control of the lesson, "so Zelendoni you are saying that because the earth is red here, anything that is made with it will be sacred, and bring much blessing to the Zelendonii people? Well, we had better get to work so the blessings can flow."

Soon the group were hard at work, as they dug into the soft ground, occasionally finding old bones and sharp stones; soon they had uncovered the clay that resembled Donii's life blood.

Zelendoni fell on her knees, the large woman bent forward and kissed the uncovered earth, "oh bountiful mother" she said, "we thank you for the use of your glorious sacred clay."

Ayla helped the woman to stand up, and then they began to fill basket after basket with the blood clay.

"We have to have enough clay for everyone here to make at least one item" Amalia shouted, urging them to fill even more baskets and containers.

"This is so heavy" grumbled one of the Zelendoni men as they carried the baskets to some nearby rocks.

"Don't grumble Ranokol" Zelendoni admonished him; "we all have an even load."

"We have to spread out the clay, and leave it for the sun to dry" Amalia told them when they had reached the large stones. "After that we all get to go back to the cave and do our own thing until tomorrow, when nature will have done its work, and the clay will be one step closer to ready."

--

The next day was a glorious day, filled with bright sunshine. When the group reach where they had left the clay the day before they found that it had dried hard.

Amalia gave them each a wooden mallet, "now it is dry, our next task is to pound it up into dust, and then soak it overnight in hot water. After that, we have to kneed it, until it is smooth, dashing it against the rocks. Eventually it will be time to mould it into any shape we want."

"Will it be ready to put in the kiln then?" Ramila eagerly asked.

"No, it will need one more night to prove, and then all what has been made will be put into the kiln and fired."

The next couple of days found Amalia very busy as she supervised the making of all manner of items, Donii's, plates, cups and an idea that Ayla had come up with.

--

Mother and daughter worked simultaneously, together they beat the clay they needed, and jointly they collected small stones. Finally it was ready and they started to assemble the device that would come from Ayla's innovative idea.

Stone after stone, they piled together, using the clay to glue them together, finally they covered it in the red clay, left it to set and then put in the kiln, the only thing in there, as nothing else could fit. When this was all done, they finally sat back and enjoyed the hot sun as they waited.

When the fire had died down, and the kiln was at long last cool enough to remove the object, they took it out and examined it.

"I think it will work" Amalia agreed, ecstatic that her child was so ingenious.

--

Joharran had called the entire cave together to witness the miracle of Ayla's latest invention. They all assembled by the central cooking hearth, waiting to see this wonderful idea. No one had any idea what it could be, only Ayla and her mother. When Amalia indicated the time was right, she pulled back a screen to reveal ayla stood next to a smaller replica kiln from which came the smell of something appetizing.

Ayla stepped forward and smiled, "this is called an oven, not a ground oven, but one that can be built over the hearth fire, one that food can be placed in to bake. You are all here now to taste the first offering of this piece of equipment. Some time ago I put some oat cakes in there, and from the smell of them they are ready, who wants to be the first to try some?"

Marthona holding a hot cake was astounded at such an idea, when she had looked closer at the oven, she exclaimed, "now we won't have to use hot rocks to cook cakes and biscuits on, no more trying to get them out of the fire before they burn."

"Mmm" said Zelendoni,"these are so crisp, but without the black that usually comes with such food."

"And no soot" exclaimed a jubilant Folara stuffing the cakes into her mouth, "I could live on these."

Ayla laughed, she was so glad that her idea had gone down so well, as well as the cake. When she had lived with the clan she would never have been able to introduce a new idea, even if she had been a male it would have been impossible, they were too set in their ways. But with these people, the sky was the limit. Happy that her idea had given so much joy, she smiled and popped a cake into her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think that we should have a festival to celebrate Ayla's creation" Joharran roared over the increasingly excited crowd, "I can smell that every hearth had cooked a nourishing meal tonight, so I want you to go to your hearths and bring your cooking skins, along with any other goodies you have stored.

"Ooh a celebration" shouted Folara, her excitement infectiously making everyone else laugh.

Soon they had a platform overflowing with good things to eat, and Marthona provided some of her special wine.

"Willamar" Folara asked the man of her hearth, "will you tell us a story."

"Okay, if everyone would like to get what they want to eat, and sit down, I will tell you the oldest tale of time" he said, and waited until everyone was ready.

"A long time ago, in a place far far away from here, there lived a good man. He had a mate, who had three fine sons, who also had mates. They were the source of much joy for the old couple. Each day, the man, we will call him Utnapish would leave his home, and go up into the mountains to meditate on the life giving spirit of the mother. And each day he would come down, his face shining with joy."

"Now on one certain day, when he went to pray, she spoke to him, and warned him to get ready."

Willamar looked at the expectant faces, "now what do you think he had to ready himself for?" he asked.

"Maybe she was going to give his mate a new baby" a little girl answered helpfully.

Willamar laughed, "no, nothing like that. In fact the mother didn't tell him what was coming, but she ordered him to make a boat, bigger than those made by the Ramudoi that Jondalar and Ayla have met, bigger than the one that Yannis used to cross the sea to meet the mother of Ayla, no this boat was huge. Bigger than our cave. In fact if it had fallen from the sky it would cover all the ground of one of our summer meetings."

The little girl gasped at this statement, "that is one big boat" she mumbled, to hilarious laugher.

Willamar continued, "now you might ask, why the mother asked him to build this boat, that filled up many of his old age? Especially as he didn't lived near any sea or large body of water."

"Well, Utnapish soon got one answer, when he was told to fill it with two of each kind of animal, from the lowly rabbit, to the massive mammoth, from the lazy sloth to the ferocious cave lion. He didn't have to catch them for the mother of all, called them for him, and two by two they entered the boat, the sanctuary that would protect their lives."

"Finally the boat was full, and Utnapishtim and his family entered too, and pulled up the large door closing the boat to all those outside." Willamar looked at the inquisitive girl, "What do you think happened then?"

The girl shook her head, she couldn't think, she was too caught up in the story.

"Utnapish and his family, and the animals sat in the boat and waited, outside they could hear the jeers of their neighbours, whose biggest occupation of the last years had been making fun of Utnapish."

"That's mean" the little girl stated, "I hate it when people are horrible to me."

Willamar looked seriously at her, "no one has the right to be mean to you" he told her, "and Utnapish's people had no right to make fun of him. But you see it was alright for he had the last laugh, for the mother started to cry, she cried about the evilness of the people below her, and the earth slowly started to fill with water. Her tears came faster and faster, and soon the jeering crowd and all the wicked on the earth were dead, drowned in her tears, all except for Utnapish, who in the boat safely floated off."

The little girl had tears in her eyes.

"For forty days and night" Willamar said, the mother cried, until she could cry no longer and then remembering Utnapish and the boat, she searched for them to make sure they were alright."

"All that time Utnapish and his family had looked after the animals, and when the day came when the rain stopped, they had a celebration, the first of its kind. Finally the water receded and the animals were freed and went their way, populating the earth with there kind."

The girl laughed, "so they were alright, they survived?"

Willamar nodded his head, "a very tired Utnapish, left the boat with his mate, and her three fine sons and their mates. And standing upon a mountain, he got down on his knees and started to worship the mother, for above his head he saw something we see after each rainfall, a beautiful rainbow."

"Ooh" the girl cooed; enchanted by the tale, "I love rainbows."

And the cave laughed, having enjoyed the tale and the innocence of youth.

--

Marona had jealously watched those learning to make pottery, wishing it was anyone else but Ayla's family that was teaching.

"Why is everything always about Ayla" she moaned.

"Well, don't worry" Brukeval smirked, "the summer meeting starts soon, and then we can get others on our side. The days of Ayla and her animals being accepted are numbered."

"Do you really think the rest of the Zelendonii will side with us, and not with them?" she mused.

"They will if they want to see the old ways of the Zelendonii return, Ayla has brought too many changes" grumbled Brukeval, hating chances.

"Yeah, the old ways were best" Marona commented, trying not to think of a little bundle of fur that had started appearing in her lonely hearth at all times of day.

--

Danni watched the beautiful chatting with the ugly man, he knew that she wasn't the nicest person in the world, but love is blind, and he knew that she was the mate the mother had set out for him. He had a lot of work to do to convince her to forsake her evil ways, but he knew that in the end, it would be worth it.

When he saw Marona leave Brukeval and go back to her hearth, he called the little wolf, "Petit, go and keep her company" knowing that if anyone could bring the hard young woman around it was the little fun loving wolf.

--

Marona entered her cold hearth, and quickly lit the fire, begrudgingly using the fire stones that Ayla had brought. This done, she put a cooking skin with cold stew in to heat, and sat down and waited.

She leant against an old stuffed cushion, and was just about to fall asleep when she felt moisture on her fingers.

"What the?" she started, and pulled her hand away from the inquisitive wolf "oh it is you."

Petit watched as the woman stood up and filled a bowl with mouth watering stew.

Marona sat down, and started enjoying her food, but she couldn't quite ignore the sight of the small wolf as she sat there with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Petit sat up straighter; her ears stood up, and wagged her tail. Then she whined to remind the woman that she was still there, and her tummy was empty.

The woman that people thought evil and beyond help, sighed, picking up a large chunk of meat on her plate she tossed it to the hungry animal.

Petit whined again, and was gratified to be given more of the tasty morsels. When she saw that the bowl was empty, and there would be no more food, she left to find Danni, but not before giving Marona a lick to thank her.

Marona watched the little wolf go, and felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside, "see you again, little one" she said.

--

All packed and ready to go, the entire cave stood and waited while Zelendoni made the necessary offerings to the mother so she would protect their home while they were away.

Ayla sat on top of Whinney, carrying Jonayla in a sling. Marthona, having been recently ill sat on top of Racer, with Jondalar sat behind her so she wouldn't fall.

The young horses were guided and looked after by their surrogate parents, Yannis looking after Grey and Pea, the other young one.

"Is everyone ready?" Joharran called, and then indicated that they should set off.

"Oh, this is so weird" Marthona commented, feeling glad that her strong son was there to keep her from falling. "I don't know how you managed to travel so far on Racer, I already feel dizzy and we have only just set off."

Jondalar smiled, "it will get easier mother, I promise" he soothed her.

The travellers settled into an easy gait, as those on two legs and those on four walked at the same pace. This year's summer meeting was only a short walk from the ninth cave as it was being hosted by the fourteenth cave, their nearest neighbour.

As they walked Danni approached the surrogate parents "Folara, can I speak to you?" he said.

Folara looked at the young man she had liked and slowly nodded her head.

"Folara, if I could change anything since I arrived at the ninth cave, it would be the way I spoke to you the night I arrived at your cave" he began, "I was rude, in fact I was worse than rude, for I ignored you, and I am sorry."

"Oh Danni" Folara started to enthuse, but Danni put his hand up to stop her.

"I would like us to be friends" he continued, "I think you would like to be more than friends, but I don't feel that way."

Folara's face dropped. "I…I…"

"Folara you are a beautiful girl and somewhere out there is the man of your dreams. Your spirit mate that the mother has made just for you, and he will be one lucky man, but it isn't me."

"But I will grow old waiting for him" moaned Folara.

"No you won't Folara, for the mother will not keep you waiting, you too special to her for that."

--

If the Zelendonii had been amazed with the appearance of the ninth cave the summer before, then now they were shocked to standing. It was like they had seen a cave lion and squeaked lion, but couldn't move to save themselves, all their muscles seized up. The scene that met the ninth cave when they arrived at the meeting site was many people standing around; their mouths dropped open in astonishment.

Eventually people started to slowly respond to the incredible sight, and the bravest of them, Brameval, the leader of the fourteenth cave stepped forward, and said "Joharran you have outdone yourself this year, how many horses and animals do you actually have with you?"

Joharran laughed, "the ninth cave has been busy, we had a hunt in early spring and caught five young horses, so now we have eight, for Ayla's horse, Whinney had a foal not long before we caught the rest."

"Eight horses, and do I see another wolf?" the leader asked.

"You do indeed" Joharran smiled, "that is Petit, Danni's wolf."

"Who is Danni?"

"Well that is a long story, but the short one is Danni is Yannis' brother, who is mate to Amalia, who is Ayla's long lost mother" he grinned at the man's confusion.

"Wow, I can see we are going to have lots to talk about" Brameval stated.

--

Once the ninth cave had their tent up and everything stored safely away it was time for stories. But as they walked into the story area, the Zelendonii people no longer wanted them to tell them about the animals, they wanted to tell them how they came to be living with the clan.

"Things have changed since last year" Brameval told them, "our cave has started treading with a clan group that live a day away, but to have them part of your cave is another matter."

Joharran smiled "actually they are only half clan and the young man is Ayla's son."

"Ayla's son?" asked a voice.

"Abomination" muttered another.

"Durc is not an abomination" Joharran spoke angrily, "I thought that we had got over this ignorance about the clan last year, it seems that I was wrong."

"No you were not wrong" Brameval stated firmly, "but there is still a minority who still believe that the clan are just animals, and any produced from a human and clan pairing are abominations." Brameval stared around the group in confrontation to any that would dare to object.

--

"Well, how did things go over the winter" Madroman asked Marona and Brukeval.

"Not very well" Marona admitted and told him of all their failures and how Laramar had died.

"So what now?" Madroman asked, wondering what more they could do.

Marona smirked, "we already have a plan. Now it is the summer meeting and all the Zelendonii are together, we are going to find those who like us don't like the changes, who don't want to share their caves and lives with flatheads and animals, and we stir up their anxiety. Then we confront the Zelendonia, and get Ayla and all her animal loving people thrown out."

"You know Marona" Madroman grinned a toothless smile, "if I wasn't training to be a Zelendonia myself, and if I wanted a mate, I couldn't think of a better one for me than you. You would be my sadistic little woman."

The old Marona would have laughed at this statement; she would have revelled in it, and even would have tried to push the situation so that it came about. But now it just strangely disgusted and unsettled her.

--

With pride Ayla led Yannis into the Zelendonia meeting, as only an acolyte herself, she didn't have the authority to invite anyone, but Zelendoni as the first of the holy order had insisted to the other Zelendonia that both Ayla and Yannis be allowed to attend.

"Yannis is special" she had told them, "the mother has been using him in a new way, one I have never come upon before, but I myself experienced it and I can tell you it is not something his mind made up, it is real."

So now Yannis stood in a circle of holy men and women and waited for the questions.

"What is this new skill you can offer us?" asked an older Zelendoni.

"I have no skills" Yannis told them, opening his arms wide, "the skill is the mother's. I am just one of the vessels she had decided to use."

"How are you a vessel?" a voice rang out from the middle of the throng of assembled Zelendonia.

"The mother has shown us many things, to one it is the ability to search, to another to have wisdom, through me the mother heals."

"We have many healers, who are probably more proficient in the healing arts than you, what more can you offer?"

"You misunderstand him" thundered the first Zelendoni, "Yannis is not a healer, he is the vessel. When he lays his hand on the injured or sick, the mother heals them, not over time, instantly."

"But that is impossible."

Zelendoni brought herself up to her full height, "to the mother nothing is impossible."

When the meeting had broken up, Yannis, Ayla and Zelendoni had explained everything to the holy order, and many who had willingly meditated in the meeting had for the first time felt the ever loving presence of the mother.

--

"Lanidar" Lanoga called seeing him chatting to some young men. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen him, so she gulped in fear that he wouldn't like her anymore.

"Hello Lanoga" Lanidar took in her more womanly body with appreciation, "I was hoping I would see you soon, I have missed you."

Lanoga giggled shyly, "I have missed you too Lanidar."

Lanidar had changed too over the long winter, true his arm was still withered, but the other one bulged with the muscle he had developed using the spear shooter that Jondalar had made for him.

"I made my first kill over the winter" his chest swelling with manly pride.

"I became a woman" she told him, laughing at the expression on his face. "I started bleeding about two moons ago."

"Well, I think you win" he told her, "who are you going to have for your first rites?"

Lanoga felt shy again, "well I have asked for you Lanidar."

Lanidar frowned, "but I have no experience" he said, a comical look on his face as he thought about it. Making a decision he said, "no I don't want to do it."

Lanoga's hearth fell into her stomach, "oh" she sadly said, "alright, I am sorry for bothering you" and she started to move away.

Lanidar grabbed her hand, "you misunderstand me" he told her, his intense eyes making her shiver, "I don't want to do your first rites because I want to mate you."

She felt joy bubble inside her, as her heart lurched with realisation, "you want to mate me?" she mumbled.

Lanidar nodded, "of course I want to mate you, so you see I can't be your first rites partner, or we would be stopped from mating or at least made to wait a further year. I don't want to wait."

Lanoga grinned, "Zelendonii told Ayla she would talk to the Zelendonia about that, she is going to try to convince them to allow me to have you as my first rites partner, and then mate you afterwards. I want you to be the only man to ever touch me."

Lanidar felt every muscle in his body clench at the thought of being the only man to ever pleasure the beautiful girl. "That would be a dream come true" he grinned at her.

--

In the middle of the Zelendonia meeting to discuss Lanoga's request, they interrupted by a cry outside the tent "the Lanzadonii are here."

"Well, it seems we have found a natural break for these proceedings" Zelendonii grinned. "We will reconvene after the evening meal. For now let us greet our families amongst the Lanzadonii."

Ayla ran out of the tent, to see Dalanar hugging her mate. "It is nice to see you again" she said, as she approached him, "and we have someone to introduce you to" Ayla pulled her tunic to one side to reveal a feeding Jonayla.

"You have had your baby too" screamed a voice in excitement, and Joplaya hurried towards them clutching a small baby to her breast.

"Joplaya, you are okay" exclaimed Ayla, glad to see the woman had come through the birth that she assumed had been very painful, more than normal.

"It was touch and go" admitted the woman, "but he came early, mother said that if he had come when he was supposed to, I probably would have died."

Ayla nodded, thankful that it hadn't been a difficult birth," The mother has been kind" she said.

"So this is?" Joplaya asked, pointing at the baby girl.

"This is Jonayla" Ayla told her, and took her out for all to see, "would you like to hold her" she offered, "because I would like to hold your son." and they exchanged babies.

"He looks so like Durc" Ayla mused, and then looking at Joplaya, she asked "what have you called him?"

"He is called Hoche, after the man of my mother's hearth, who died just before he was born."

Ayla's eyes filled with tears, "Hochaman is dead?"

"Yes, it was like he knew that Hoche was coming, so he died to make room for the new baby's spirit."

"There is a deep truth in that" Ayla astounded that the young woman had changed so much since the summer, "you are becoming very insightful."

"What about me?" a new voice joined them.

Ayla looked at the young man with confusion, she knew him, but couldn't place him.

"Hello" she said, hoping he would tell him who he was.

"Hello" he answered back, not realising her difficulty.

"Look, I am not being rude" the forthright woman uttered, "but who are you? I recognise you but I don't know where from. I'm sorry."

"It's me, Ayla, it is Darvalo."

--

"Jondalar" Ayla shouted at the top of her voice, "look who is here, it is Darvalo, Serenio's son."

"What?" Jondalar ran over his eyes wide with astonishment, "Darvalo?" he exclaimed, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"Hi Jondalar" Darvalo grinned.

"But how?"

"You inspired me to travel, so I thought I would come and visit you and Ayla. I have been staying with the Lanzadonii for the last couple of months, I arrived with them."

"You did?" Jondalar, "so did you travel alone, or is there some beautiful woman with you?"

"I travel alone; I haven't met my ideal woman yet."

"Maybe your spirit mate will come from within the Zelendonii" Ayla said, also glad to see the young man, "then you could stay with us."

"I would like that" Darvalo grinned.

--

Petit snuffled around the bushes, she could smell something that had her excited, it enticed her into an area she didn't know. She looked up, thinking it was Wolf that was running towards her, wagging her tail, she realised when it was too late that the animal was a stranger.

--

Marona wandered through the summer meeting enjoying herself, she had spent most of the day in the barma tent, and though she wasn't drunk, she had drunk enough to fill her bladder to an uncomfortable tightness.

"I need to have a wee" she muttered to herself, looking for somewhere to go. She decided that a large tree would offer enough protection against spying eyes, and quickly relieved herself.

"That is better" she sighed, deciding to walk under the trees back to her tent, she enjoyed the privacy that her thoughts needed. "Jondalar isn't going to know what hit him" she giggled, thinking about all the people they had already managed to get on their side.

Deep in her nefarious schemes, she nearly didn't notice the little fur bundle on the ground by the roots of a tree.

She stubbed her toe, and as she stumbled she heard a small whine. Rapidly scanning the ground she realised that the fur bundle was actually a baby wolf, one that was covered in blood, it was Petit.

"Petit" she crouched down, and looked at the little animal, "oh petit what has happened to you?" Quickly picking her up, she started to hurry in the direction of the ninth cave's tent.

"Help" she shouted as soon as she saw the people around it, "help, it is Petit, she is hurt." She reached Danni, "I think she has been attacked by a wolf" her eyes filled with terror.

Ayla had heard the commotion and pushed through the crowd to reach the injured pup. "Carry her into the tent" she instructed Marona, all animosity gone for the moment, "lay her on the platform."

Marona quickly followed Ayla's instruction and then stepped back and let the healer work, nervously biting her nails.

"Where did you find her?" a tearful Danni asked.

Marona felt her heart lurch in sympathy, "she was in the bushes not far from here, just lying on the ground." Silent tears fell down her blood streaked cheeks. "Will she be alright?"

"I hope so" Danni said, staring at the beautiful dishevelled woman. "Ayla is the best; we can only hope that she can help Petit."

"I sure she will be okay" she smiled through her tears, grasping his hand to comfort him.

--

After much time, Ayla turned and walked to Danni, "she will be okay" she told him, taking note of who he was holding hands with.

Danni dropped Marona's hand, and rushed to the platform, "Petit" he mumbled, seeing the heavily bandaged pup. "Oh my little Petit."

--

Marona was glad that the little wolf was going to be okay, she had really been scared when she had found the injured pup, lying discarded in the bushes.

But why had she grabbed his hand, and more importantly why had a weird sensation flowed up her arm, making her heart lurch. She had never felt like that before.

"Maybe I am in love" she mused, shaking her head, she said "no, if I was with Danni, I wouldn't be able to take revenge on Jondalar and Ayla, no having my vengeance is too important to me."

--

Tremeda sat in the story tent, close to her mother, who was stroking her hair. Gone was the filthy clothes, and the dirty skin. Her teeth though still broken were not grubby anymore, nothing ran through her hair, and her breath didn't smell of barma anymore. Her eyes were red, from crying for her need to drink the wicked beverage but she seemed like a new person.

She was trying her best to keep away from her former drinking buddies, and when she started to waver her mother provided the backbone she needed to resist.

It was still early days, but with the support of her mother she knew it was a battle she would win.

"Come on Tremeda" her mother urged her, "you can help me with dinner" and led her to the tent they were staying in.

"Mother it is such a long time since I cooked, I think I have forgotten how" Tremeda said.

"Then I will teach you again" her mother replied, and within no time you will be cooking up a storm."

Tremeda watched as her mother filled a cooking skin with water.

"Tremeda, can you get me some of the meat I traded for earlier" she instructed her daughter.

Tremeda instantly obeyed, and scurried to the meat, ignoring the unkind comments from cruel people about her being a drunk. Quickly getting back to her mother, she gave her mother the meat and watched as it was chopped up, and dropped into the cooking skin.

Tremeda's mother gave her a bag containing all sorts of vegetables, and a flint knife. "I want you to chop these up, and put them into the skin" she told her, and then sat back and watched her daughter who improved every day, get to work.

--

Darvalo walked through the summer meeting and spied the girl that he had been thinking about a lot recently. He had found out that she was Jondalar's sister, Folara, but that only made him even keener, for he loved Jondalar like he was the man of his hearth.

He saw that she was alone, so decided to take his chances and walked up to her. "Hello" he said, "I am…"

"You are Darvalo" she finished his sentence, laughing she looked up into his awesome eyes, and would have swooned right then and there, if it hadn't been so embarrassing.

"You know who I am?" he asked, smiling at the beautiful girl.

Folara giggled, and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

A smile started to blaze across Darvalo's face, reaching from ear to ear, and he, hungry look in his eyes, grabbed her, and crushed his lips to hers.

"Oh Darvalo" she sighed as she kissed him back.

--

The first rites tent was filled with giggling, nervous girls. In the middle, sat Lanoga and Ura, uneasily waiting for the moment that would make them truly women.

"Do you think it will hurt?" whispered Lanoga, worrying now the time was near.

"It might a bit at first, but for me it will be a tender pain, filled with joy, for I have loved Durc from the moment I saw him."

A Zelendoni walked into the tent, and seeing Lanoga walked up to her with a smile on her face, "the Zelendonia have agreed to your request" she said, "Lanidar can do your first rites, and then you will be mated at the first ceremony after that."

Lanoga grinned, "oh thank you, thank you" she gushed, and then fell to her knees and thanked the mother.

"That is so wonderful" Ura cheered, "now we both get to mate our first rite partners."

The Zelendoni frowned, "Ura" she started, "I am sorry, but there has been demonstrations outside the Zelendonia tent, many of the people don't like that you and your man are to be involved in first rites. They think that your spirits will corrupt the young women, especially Durc's."

"Oh no" cried Lanoga, hugging her friend, "what is going to happen?"

"Ayla is at the meeting right now, fighting for your corner, but" the woman's eyes reflected sadness, "I have been told to remove you from this tent. You are to go to the Zelendonii meeting, to await the outcome of their discussions."

"No" Lanoga shouted, hugging Ura even tighter, refusing to let her go.

"Look, I don't agree with what the people are saying" she tilted her head for a moment like she was making a decision, "but many of the angry crowd are calling you and Durc abominations, and saying that if this is allowed, then the young women will go on to have children like you. That letting you stay in the tent would mean the end of the Zelendonii."

"How ignorant can they be?" exclaimed Lanoga.

"But it is true" shouted a girl, who had been watching the exchange with a mixture of mirth and disgust. "You are an abomination, you shouldn't be here, in fact you shouldn't even have been allowed to attend the summer meeting. Go back to your own kind."

"My mother says it is a disgrace" piped up another young woman, "that are the Donii's blessed, and you flatheads are just animals."

"That is enough of that" shouted the Zelendoni, "you two should be ashamed of yourselves, and Lanina you can be sure I will be talking to your mother about the bad attitudes she is generating in you."

With grumbling, the two young women moved to the other side of the first rites tent, muttering as they went.

"Ignore them" the holy woman advised, "they are just stupid."

Ura with tears in her eyes shook her head, "but they speak what the rest of the Zelendonii people are thinking."

"Not all of us" the woman firmly replied, "now come on, we need to get you to that meeting."

The young woman and the older one hurried out of the tent, to the sniggering of some of the girls, Lanoga stared at them in confrontation, but none of the girls could return the glare, they were too spineless.

As they arrived at the Zelendonia tent, Ura saw a large crowd gathered outside, but the holy woman quickly bundled her charge into the tent, so the baying crowd could not get to her.

"I am sorry" she said to the first Zelendoni from the ninth cave, "but I couldn't leave her outside, the crowd would have torn her apart."

Ayla rushed over to the trembling girl, and pulled her into her arms, "everything will be okay Ura" she told her, as much with her eyes as with her voice.

"Why is that flathead here" came the repugnant voice of the acolyte Madroman, "she should be expelled from the area, along with all the animal loving rubbish. They will never be Zelendonii" he declared.

"Madroman, may I remind you that you are only an acolyte, you are still in training. If you wish to become a full Zelendoni, then you should remember part of that responsibility is to protect the defenceless. How can you verbally attack that shivering girl?"

"She isn't a girl, she is just a flathead."

Zelendoni, the first looked sternly at the young man," another outcry like that they you will leave the meeting and forsake all chance of ever being a Zelendoni."

Ura sat and watched the meeting, taking comfort from the arms of Durc's mother, she still was very scared. Backwards and forwards the arguments went, some were on her side, and argued for the first rites to go ahead, with her included, and some insisted that she should not be allowed the same privilege of the Doni's blessed women, but should instead be rejected by all right thinking Zelendonii as the product of an act so repugnant, that she shouldn't be allowed to live.

Tears fell silently down her face as she heard her self and her kind called all sorts of names, the Zelendonii regarded her kind as worse than animals that was obvious, but some of them considered the clan to be similar to horses' dung, only suitable to be thrown onto a fire, and completely destroyed.

Finally the Zelendonia came to a decision, they were going to ignore the feelings and ideas of the few, and go with the original plan, Ura and Durc would get their first rites.

--

Ura sat in her furs, shaking with fear, waiting for the man of her dreams. She had been washed, her hair braided, with jewels cascading through it and she wore a loose white woven tunic that Marthona had given her. She looked beautiful, she had looked in a reflector and has been pleased with her appearance as it had reflected the pure look of peace and love that shone from her face.

The curtain to the small tent twitched and in walked Durc, wonderful Durc, handsome Durc. His muscles rippled under the leather tunic and leggings he wore and as he walked towards her, she could smell his manly scent, from long days hunting in the wilderness.

He was the man of her dreams, and he was here with her on this special night.

"Ura" he sighed, sitting down next to her and smiling with joy. "You are beautiful."

Ura looked shyly away, the maiden within her bashful. But the maiden was about to bloom, and as he touched her cheek she looked at him and returned his smile.

"Ura" he whispered, cupping her face with his hands, and leaned in close and gently kissed her on the lips.

Emotion rolled through Ura, and something else she didn't know as a tingling started in her stomach.

He slipped his hand behind her back and gently laid her down, lying next to her. "Ura" he murmured nibbling an ear, "I love you."

--

Marona looked at the group of discontent people before her. "This is only the beginning" she promised, we will prepare, we will get stronger, when the time is right we will overthrow the Zelendonia, and become the supreme power in this land."

"And kick out the animal lovers and their animal" added Brukeval.

"Hey did you hear about that animal being attacked?" a voice rang out from the throng of angry people, "having animals with us is attracting other ones, it is only a matter of time until one off the children are hurt."

A young woman near the front of the impromptu meeting, quickly picked up a small child and hugged it, "our children are in danger?" she asked.

"It is a pity that the wolf didn't do a better job on that little beast" Brukeval muttered.

There were murmurs of agreement in the crowd.

"Hey Marona, didn't you have something to do with that baby wolf being okay, weren't you there?" Madroman asked.

"No, it wasn't me, yeah sure I was there, but I wasn't anything to do with it" she answered uncomfortable, thinking that she had betrayed the little wolf by her words.

"So what are we going to do?" the mother of the child asked.

"We have failed once" Marona took control, "we need to get more on our side, and then we attack, physically if we have too."

--

Ura stepped out into the bright sunshine, a woman resplendent in her womanly ways. She had never felt such emotion coursing through her as she had the night before, held in her beloved arms, and she knew whatever the Zelendonii threw at her, she could manage it, just as though he was by her side.

"Ura" a voice shouted, it was Lanoga, but a different looking girl than the night before, for now she had blossomed into a beautiful flower.

"Lanoga, how did it go?" Ura asked, feeling like an outgoing person for the first time in her life.

"It was wonderful" grinned Lanoga, "though I think I will be a bit sore for a time."

Ura giggled, "yeah me too."

"So now we are women" Lanoga smiled, "let's go and talk to Ayla and Amalia about our mating ceremonies."

Hand in hand, they went to find the two women, purposely ignoring the whispering and muttering that followed them wherever they walked.

--

"We haven't got long" worried Ayla the next day, "the mating ceremony is in two days, and the tunics aren't finished yet."

"We will finish them" Amalia tried to calm her daughter.

Ayla nodded, "I know we will, especially with Verdegia helping sew the beads on."

Ever since they had realised that the Ura and Lanoga would probably be mated by the end of the summer, the three women, along with occasional help from Madenia and Livie, had been busy making outfits for the girls."

"They will look so beautiful" Livie exclaimed burping little Danyayla, who at just two months had started to smile.

Each tunic was different, and no one would have seen such outfits at a Zelendonii meeting before.

The outfit that Ayla had made Lanoga, showed her poor starts, but the purpose made rips, had been sew together expertly, and beaded abundantly to show that the girl had gone from rags to riches. Ayla knew that in the firelight, the girl would glitter like a precious jewel, hopefully stopping the mouths of the malignant few who were jealous of her rise in status.

The outfit that Amalia had made, she had consulted Ayla about, for she wanted to make it as much like the clan wrap that the girl had wore as a child. It was made from one large hide, and had been worked the clan way, so it was soft. They had decided to take it one step further, and had soaked the leather in urine, and now it was a snowy white. Finally, they had shaped the leather, so now it would wrap around the girl, creating a skin tight dress instead of a shapeless wrap. The bottom and the top of the wrap had been cut in a wavy line. It also when finished would be resplendent in beads, this time little flower carved ones.

--

The day of the matings saw the new girls separated from their men, sat in a tent; they were primped and preened, until by the time that dusk had arrived, they were resplendent.

The girls stepped out to hushed silence. Quietly they walked to the mating platform along with other beauties and they waited, drowning in their soon to be mates' eyes.

Zelendonii wanted for the right moment, gazed up at the sky. She saw the moon appear for the first time that new night. "It is time" she stated and turned to the shaking young people and smiled.

--

"Hello my mate" Ura greeted Durc later, as she fed him some stew.

"Hello my mate" he grinned back, trying to hug her but finding that the red thong it rather hard to accomplish. But they did manage, though the tied hands were rather uncomfortable.

"Can you believe we are finally mated women" exclaimed Lanoga, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"I know" Ura agreed, and then she turned to Durc "I promise you I will try to be the mate you deserve" she told him.

"You will be that by just being yourself" he said, itching to get her alone.

"Okay, before you newly mated couples go and find somewhere to sleep" Zelendonii called out, to laughter from the older and wiser Zelendonii people, "we have a story for you."

"When two people mate, they are much in love. But this love, the first flush of it, only lasts a short time, and soon enough comes realisation as both of the couple come to understand the intricacy of spending your whole life with just one person."

The crowd waited patiently, wondering what tale would be told.

"There were two Zelendonii, they lived in different caves and only saw each other at our summer meetings. Now once they became adults they soon realised that they had feelings for each other, and they fell deeply in love."

Many who didn't know the tale were staring at Marthona, but she shook her head, "this tale isn't about me" she told them.

"No, this story isn't about Marthona and her love for the man of Jondalar's hearth, this couple lived and loved a long time ago, but like our own leader, the girl was a born leader, and soon took up leadership of her cave, the now defunct first cave of the Zelendonii."

Gasps came from the crowd; many had wondered what the story of the first cave was.

"Now the man didn't have any skill for leadership, though he was a good hunter and soon he became jealous of all the time she spent away from him. This jealously soon turned to boredom and before no time, he had found something else to distract him, or someone else. Now you might say, so what, that is allowed in a loving mating. But I say, this very situation is why it is allowed. But at that time, a couple were supposed to stay loyal to each other, and scattering the hearth stones was frowned on."

"Why was it wrong?" a man asked, one who was known for his roving eye. "I love my mate, but if things hadn't worked out, then surely it would have been wrong to prevent us from separating."

"But times were different then" Zelendonii continued, "you can't compare their society with ours, it is completely different.

"Well, I am glad I live now" the man commented.

"Yes, I think a lot of the ladies would agree with you" she answered dryly, "though the situation the couple found themselves in was different, for when the woman found out that the man had been cheating on her and all she believed in, she flew into a rage. She crept up on her mate and his new lover as they shared pleasures, and with a flint knife, cut their throats. They bled to death, and the woman, when she came to her senses ran off into the wilderness, they only found her blood stained tunic, and the spore of a cave lion."

"So the Doni punished her?" a woman asked, one who had also felt jealous of the attention her mate often gave to other women.

"Yes, Doni punished her, but she also reprimanded her cave who had done nothing to help the couple, there was a cave in, no one was hurt but neither has anyone ever lived in that cave since."

"So my dear newly mated couples, the moral to this story is pay attention to each other, try not to get jealous and ultimately don't carry on in a dead mating."

--

After the couples had disappeared, the music and dancing continued, and Danni sidled up to Marona and asked her to dance.

Marona looked at the man, with desire. There was something sweet about the feelings she held for him, something good and kind. Against her better judgement, probably because of the amount of barma she had consumed she agreed to his request and led him to the dancing area.

Arms draped around her waist, nose buried in her sweet smelling hair, Danni couldn't believe his luck. It was like all celebrations had mused together.

"Marona" he breathed into her hair.

"Mmm" she answered, enjoying the feel of his muscled body pressed so closely to hers.

"I really like you."

Marona stared up into his intense brown eyes, "I…I…like you too" she admitted.

Danni grabbed her hand and led her to underneath a dark tree. "So you like me do you?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, her eyes proving the words of her mouth.

"Well, I think we should do something about that" he said, as he led her into the dark wilderness.

--

The next morning when Marona woke up, she couldn't place where she was. She held her head, and quickly gathered her discarded clothes to her, and put them on. As she was about to hurry away, she felt a hand on her back, and was pulled back into the furs.

"Are you going already?" Danni asked, pushing a strand of hair obscuring her eyes out of the way, "what about my morning kiss?"

Marona looked into his eyes, and the events of the night before slowly filtered through her mind.

"Marona" Danni was serious now, "will you mate me? I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel something between us, and I can feel that you are my spirit mate."

In panic Marona stared at him, "I…I…can't, I'm sorry" and she jumped up and ran away before he could stop her.

--

"No" Tremeda mumbled in her sleep, "don't go. I love you." She was dreaming about her little girl Lanoga, but she was all grown up and getting mated and the girl wanted nothing to do with her.

With shock Tremeda woke up, it took her a couple of seconds to realise that she had been dreaming about when Bologan and Lanoga had been young, when she had plaited her daughter's hair, before Laramar had come along with his brain rotting barma.

"Oh Lanoga, I wish I had never mated that man, him and his barma has stole my life and all that is important to me."

Wearily getting out of her furs, she banked the fire and put some water on to heat for tea. Her mother was getting older, and though she was a great support to Tremeda at her bleakest moment, she knew that she wouldn't always be there, that one day she would have to help the woman that had given her so much.

"And I am going to need help for that" she thought, "I am going to need my children. Btu they hate me, they don't want me in their lives, I am nothing to them" she started to cry.

Angrily wiping the tears from her eyes, she muttered "enough with the feeling sorry for yourself, it is time you did something. But what?" Tremeda quickly put some milk thistle in the hot water, and mused on how she could change her situation.

"Are you drinking the tea that Zelendoni recommended?" her mother, Falawa asked as she came hobbling in.

"Yes, and I have made you some Alfalfa tea for your arthritis" Tremeda smiled in greeting.

Quietly they sipped their teas, "mother, what do you think I could do to get the children back?" Tremeda suddenly asked.

"Oh Tremeda" Falawa sighed, "you have to prove yourself to them. You have come a long way and left your old life behind, but you have to be patient, why don't you take up a craft? You used to be so good at weaving as a child, why don't you start doing that again?"

"I'm not sure; my hands tremble too much now."

"I rue the day you met that Laramar" Falawa commented.

--

Ayla woke to the sound of Jonayla gurgling to herself. She quickly sat up and leaned over to look at her.

"Hello my beautiful girl, are you talking to yourself?" she asked, amused that the child was sucking her big toe.

"Mama" Jonayla cooed, putting out her arms to be picked up.

"Come on then little girl, it is time for you to have some thing to eat" Ayla smiled, and picked her up, placing her at the breast.

Ayla laid back down as Jonayla happily sucked on the nipple, day dreaming about what the little girl would look like when she was older.

Jondalar ran into the hearth, "look what I have made for Jonayla" he exclaimed, showing her the device.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning at the unfamiliar object.

"It is a bead counter" he earnestly told her and handed it to her.

Ayla examined the strange item. It was wooden frame, with many thin strips of leather stretched across it, which was threaded with many wooden beads. Curious she pushed one of them with her finger and it moved along the leather, to the other side of the frame.

"You see she can learn to count on that" he said, proud of his invention.

"And in the mean time until she is ready to count, she can chew on it to help her sore gums when she starts getting teeth" she laughed.

Jondalar's face fell, "but I thought it would help her to learn quicker."

"We will have to see" Ayla tenderly told him. "She might be a genius."

--

Marona wandered alone, lost in thought. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, though she kept an eye out for predators and any other danger.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself, "if I mate Danni, then I can't have my revenge on Jondalar and Ayla. But if I have retribution, then I can't mate Danni."

Marona shook her head, "do I love him?" she wondered, "more than I loved Jondalar?" She didn't know the answers to her questions and with dismay she plonked down under a tree and fell asleep.

"Marona" a voice called, "you have to let go."

"But I can't" she cried, as a figure appeared in front of her, "I can't, it hurt so much."

"I know it did child, but does it still hurt?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Are you sure it is not just your pride that is hurt?" the figure enquired.

"I, I don't know" Marona admitted.

"Marona you are about to walk down a path where there might be no return, think about what you really want before it is too late."

Marona nodded, and saw the entity start to fade away, "wait who are you?"

"I am" came the simple reply.

--

Ura clasped the spear with trepidation, Durc had been teaching her for months to hunt, but she didn't find it easy, it wasn't in her memories, and so she had to go against them. She shivered when she thought of how her mother's mate would have responded if she had even looked at a weapon when she was a child. She would have been beaten, but here she stood, her knuckles white from gripping the spear with terror waiting for the animal that Durc said might run in her direction.

Tensely she waited, and when she saw the bushes starting to shake, anxiety filled her. She stood her feet apart as her mate had shown her, and when she saw movement again, she threw the spear up in the air and ran off.

"Ura" Durc called after her, trying not to laugh at her panic, "it is only me, and look I have dinner."

Ura immediately stopped, and calmly walked back to him, "the animal is dead?" she questioned.

Durc held the rabbit up for her to see.

"I was afraid of a rabbit?" she asked, the humour of the situation making her laugh.

"No you weren't scared" Durc answered diplomatically, "you were just making some space for me."

Ura grinned, and leant forward and hugged him, "you are a good mate" she told him.

"And you know that from the five days we have been mated, do you?"

Ura didn't answer, she didn't have to, instead she took the rabbit from him, quickly skinned it and put it on a spit to cook over the fire that Durc had just made.

--

"Fanari" Yannis called to the little colt, seeing the young one run towards him, he held out an apple.

The little horse, though getting bigger every day, snuffled in his hand for the tasty treat, and after picking it up with his teeth, proceeded to chomp it to smithereens.

"Is that nice?" Yannis asked, and ruffles the horse's stubby head. "You are a good little horse, Fanari, oh yes you are."

Ayla laughed as she saw her Dada with the little horse; walking up to them she said "I think he likes you."

Yannis turned round to greet his daughter, "and I like him."

"I was thinking about taking Grey, Pea and Durc's horse Brun for a run, would you like to come with Fanari?" Ayla offered.

"Yes, I would like that. I am sure that Fanari would be glad of the exercise too."

"I remember when Whinney was just a foal" Ayla remembered, "we would often go for runs, she would always go slowly so not to leave me behind."

"She is a good horse" Yannis commented, "I wonder if the new foals will turn out to be so thoughtful."

--

Yannis ran next to his daughter, both black hair and blonde streaming in the air. The young horses had proved to be adventurous, and had run off into the near distance.

"I don't think those three are going to be so patient as your Whinney" Yannis grinned, struggling to catch his breath. "I am getting out of shape, I must be getting old" he puffed.

"No you're not" Ayla exclaimed, "it is me that is old."

Yannis came to an amazed stop, "Ayla you are not old, if you are old, then I must be ancient, and though I am feeling my age more now, I am not ready for a walking stick, and someone feeding me my food."

"I suppose you are right" Ayla shook her head, "it is just the clan are old by the time they reach twenty. A girl will often have her first child when she is nine, I was late developing and then spent so many years on my own, sometimes it feels that my time has come and gone."

"Well, it hasn't" Yannis hugged her, "look at you, you are young and beautiful and full of wisdom and grace, you make me proud."

Not being used to such praise, Ayla quickly changed the subject, "I think we should catch up with our horses before they decide to run to my cave in my valley." She laughed quietly at her little joke.

--

It was the day they could return to their people, their segregation was over, and Durc though he had enjoyed the isolation he had had with his mate, yearned to see his mother's face.

Ura laughed at her new mate's desire to get back to the woman, "you have become a mama's boy" she teased.

Durc looked at his wonderful mate, "Ura I have always been a mama's boy" he commented, "though that doesn't mean I don't appreciate my lovely mate."

"I know, I know" she smiled, "shall we get back to the summer meeting then? As you have ants in your pants."

Hand in hand they walked back into the empty cave's tent, and left their belongings in a heap next to the platform they would now share.

"Let's go and see if we can find anyone" Ura suggested, knowing that was what Durc wanted to do.

"Come on then" he replied and grabbed her hand, ran out into the sun.

As they walked amidst the tents, enjoying each others company and the feel of the hot sun on their skin, they saw a line of little tables, each with wares to trade.

"Let's go and have a look."

--

"Look at them two, just walking around like they own the place, when are we going to do something about them, and all those that support them?" a woman moaned to Brukeval.

Brukeval stared at the man trading for precious jewels, a mirror image of himself, and couldn't stand it anymore. "we will do something today" he muttered, and then looking at the woman he ordered her to tell all those interested in ridding the Zelendonii people of the malignancy of the flatheads, to meet in Madroman's tent now.

Brukeval watched as the woman scurried off, and then slowly walked to the tent.

Seconds later, Marona walked in, a look of anger on her face, "you ha e called a meeting with out consulting me" she seethed, determined to be the leader of the group of rebels.

"It is time for action" Brukeval shouted, "no more working behind the scenes, I want results and I want them now."

"Okay, okay" she agreed reluctantly as people started to stream in.

"It is time for the Zelendonia to wake up and smell the horse dung that is under our noses. Now is the time for action." Brukeval yelled when everyone had assembled. "Arm yourselves dear friends, for now we go to battle."

--

"Zelendonii" whispered an acolyte in panic, "Brukeval is back with a throng of people behind him, they are waving weapons."

"What" exclaimed the holy woman, hurrying to the doorway of the tent.

"What's going on?" Ayla asks as she met the donier.

"Revolution" Zelendonii muttered and pulled back the door curtain.

The scene that met them was anarchy; Zelendonii was fighting with Zelendonii, brother against brother, mother against daughter. And through the disorder could be heard chanting.

"Flatheads out, Zelendonii's are the best,

Flatheads out; and banishment for the rest.

Flatheads out, Zelendonii's are the best,

Flatheads out; and banishment for the rest."

What on the mother's earth do you think you are doing?" Zelendoni's voice boomed over the raucous crowd.

"Flatheads out, Zelendonii's are the best,

Flatheads out; and banishment for the rest.

Flatheads out, Zelendonii's are the best,

Flatheads out; and banishment for the rest."

"Will you just be quiet and listen to me" the holy woman tried to take control.

"No" shouted Brukeval, "you listen to us, we don't want flatheads, animals or those who have gone against the right way to live. We will take no more, we are in control now, and they, along with you fat woman, will be banished from these lands. You are all abominations."

"Marona, what are you doing?" Danni had heard the commotion and had come to see what was going on, and he saw the love of his life in amidst the throng.

"She is one of us" shouted Madroman, and you are one of them, for you have an animal of your own."

"But Marona…" he pleaded.

"I…I…" she shook her head.

"Here take this" Brukeval have her a large rock, "either you are with us or against us, throw the rock."

Marona wasn't sure, on one hand she had Danni, his eyes imploring her to put the rock down, and join him, but on the other side she had Brukeval, and all their plans, and her hurt pride. "I don't know what to do" she said, and tried to throw the stone harmlessly away.

Brukeval grabbed her hand before the missile left it, and therefore changed the course of its assault. "We will not let you waver" he insistently told her.

Marona watched in horror as the stone flew towards the Zelendonia tent, and found its target, in seemingly slow motion Ayla fell to the ground, a pool of red blood steadily growing around her head. "Oh mother, what have I done?" Marona screamed, and dash away in fright. "I'm sorry" she cried to Danni, tears running down her face, as she ran.

--

Zelendoni quickly ran to Ayla, afraid what she would find. "Ayla" she called, crouching down next to her. There was no response, putting her cheek against Ayla's mouth; she waited to see if she could feel facial hair blown slightly be a breath, nothing. Lastly, knowing that this was the last chance, she put her head to Ayla's chest and listened. "There is no beating" she muttered, silent tears falling down her face. She stood, suddenly feeling older than she ever had before and uttered the dreadful words, "Ayla is dead."

"Noooooooo" screamed Yannis, running to the body, scooping it up, he cried "no, you can't be gone, we have only just found each other, no you can't go, I won't let you go."

--

She couldn't see, it was too dark, she couldn't feel, there was nothing to feel. "is this death?" she wondered, but not knowing why. "

My babies" she screamed, but there were no tears.

She was no one, floating along in nothing. She had no beginning and no end, she didn't exist, she was not real.

"Where am I?" she cried, feeling more scared than she had ever felt before, though she had no memory of the things of yesterday or thoughts for time ahead.

She was scared, but fearless, certain but unsure.

Though all her thought, that didn't seem to exist, there was one thought, one thing she could anchor herself to and that is what she shouted out into the darkness, "mother."

She could sense something now; the darkness seemed to be receding. And into that desolate place came a vision of brilliance and burning joy. She felt the need to get on her knees, and quickly did that. "Are you the mother?" she asked.

"I am known by many names" the entity told her, "the mother, Doni, the lamb but my real name you can not know, as you can not look upon my face, for to see that means death.

"But I am dead" she stated, feeling confused.

"yes you are, but life is not something that is static, it ebbs and flows like the sea, and even now you are being pulled back into it, but before you are, I have much to tell you, to instruct you."

"I am listening" she said.

"I have a task for you, and your people, and mostly for your children, both those from your body and those from the bodies of the people."

And she listened, as the entity explained the plan to her.

--

Another voice entered her consciousness, one that pulled her away from the being, through the dark space and then out into the brightness.

"Ayla" it called, "don't leave us, please."

She could also feel a burning sensation starting deep within her, it radiated out, making cold flesh into a warm living body once again.

Ayla gasped air into her lungs and sat up, looking around she saw concerned faces. "Zelendoni" she said, her throat felt dry, "I have seen the mother, and she has told me of the Zelendonii's future, and the path we must follow."

--

When Marona had rushed off, Danni had had a moment of indecisiveness, Ayla was family, but he loved Marona. He knew that ayla was surrounded by those that loved her, so he went with his heart and followed the woman he felt needed him the most.

"Marona" he shouted, not knowing where she had gone.

He cupped his hands to his mouth "Marona."

"Go away" he heard cried, "leave me alone, you should be with Ayla."

Danni stared into the thick undergrowth and saw a dark shape crouched beneath a large bush.

"Marona, I am not going anywhere" he said, sitting down next to her, "I know it wasn't your fault."

Marona turned to look at him, her eyes red rimmed from crying "but it is my fault, didn't you see me throw the stone?"

"I did" he said quietly, "but I also saw Brukeval grab your hand and force that stone to land where it did, you are not to blame."

"But even if that is true, and no one is going to believe it, I was still part of the group, I have egged him on all winter, I wanted to hurt Ayla, I wanted to punish Jondalar."

"And do you still feel that way?"

"No" Marona shook her head, "when I saw her fall, I realised where my anger had brought me, I am a murderer."

"No you are not" seeing her questioning gaze, he sighed "I don't know how Ayla is, she wasn't moving when I followed you and it looks pretty bad, but I know you Marona. I feel I have known you all my life, even though we have only just met. You are a part of me; I can feel it inside of me, the mother made you for me, and me for you."

"If you really knew me, you wouldn't say that, I am sadistic and cruel and evil. Everyone says it."

"But I am not everyone" Danni stared into her eyes, "I can see goodness in you."

"Yeah, I am so good" Marona muttered sarcastically, "who do you think made Brukeval like he is today, it was me. He lived at my hearth when we were children, and I was horrible to him, and would encourage others to be mean too. We called him flathead everyday, and would laugh at him when he got angry. That is the person I am."

Danni frowned and thought for a moment "you were a child Marona, children do horrible things, it is part of growing up."

"But I am still nasty."

"Then it is time you grew up, isn't it" he remarked.

Marona knew he didn't understand so she decided she would inform him how horrible she was, "did Jondalar not tell you what I did to Ayla when they first arrived?"

"Yes, he did" he agreed, "and what you did was horrendous, but I think he was pretty mean too. I know you were supposed to mate him, and he left on the morning of the ceremony. He didn't even tell you he was going, or if you should wait for him."

"I did wait" Marona sighed. "I waited for five years, five long years during which I turned down offer after offer, because I wanted him and only him. When he came back, I thought for a moment that he had come back for me, to mate me like he had promised, but he had a woman with him, and he told everyone that he was going to mate her."

"And?" he asked, wanting her to think more about her feelings.

"And I felt stupid, and angry and confused and that is when I decided I wanted to hurt them as much as Jondalar had hurt me. But I didn't want to kill her, not really."

"I know."

"What will happen to me?" Marona gripped his tunic, "what will they do to me? Everyone loved Ayla; they will string me up for this."

Danni hugged the shaking woman, "I don't know beloved, but I will be there for you, I will tell them what I saw, that it wasn't your fault."

"But will they believe you?" she asked, looking around as if she expected her executioner any moment, "oh I am going to die aren't I?"

Danni sadly shrugged his shoulders.

"I will run away, yes that is what I will do, I will find another people and live with them, start a new life" she looked at Danni "will you come with me?"

"No" Danni firmly stated, "my destiny lies with the Zelendonii, and so does yours, I won't let you leave."

"But they will kill me."

"Then they can kill me too, we will die together" he exclaimed, he would not leave his love to die alone.

"Oh Danni, I wasted all those years pining for my image of the perfect man, I should have just come and found you. You are my spirit mate, and I love you, I tried not to, but I can't help it."

"Marona I am so glad to hear you say that" Danni smiled, "so will you be my mate?"

Marona nodded her head, "if I am still alive, if the Zelendonii let me live, then I would love to be your mate."

Quietly they walked back into camp, Marona expecting the worse, Danni hoping for the best, but they were shocked when they saw Ayla standing up, no sign of any injury on her.

--

"As you can all see" Ayla started, "I am alive, and well, though I was dead and gone. The mother used Yannis to bring me back to life; this is one of the new truths that the mother has for us."

The crowd murmured in confusion.

"Now, before I tell you of the mother's plan, she wishes for the three leaders of the insurrection to be disciplined.

The crowd looked at Marona, who they thought had thrown the stone,

"First of all, there is Madroman, his punishment is simple. He will remain with the Zelendonii, but he will always be an acolyte. The mother will never call him, for she doesn't want such a person in the ranks of the Zelendonia, but he will continue to serve the holy order, fetching and carrying and all sorts of menial work."

"Now onto Marona" she looked at the quaking woman, "I know it wasn't your fault that the rock hit me, and I know that the mother has been working with you recently. Your punishment is the knowledge that you nearly ended another's life, that and you will mate the man next to you, and serve him and the children you have for the rest of your life. The mother has only allowed this leniency because you have changed. Make sure you always remember that, and don't go back into your bad ways. Don't ever let your anger lead you to such evilness ever again. "

"Now lastly onto Brukeval." She stared at the unrepentant man, "your punishment is your worse nightmare." She turned to the right of her and saw the men approaching.

The crowd started to scatter with fear of the strange men.

Ayla sat on the ground; her head bowed down and waited for the tap she needed to talk.

"Guban, it is good to see you again" she motioned and spoke at the same time, standing up she pointed at Brukeval, "the spirits have ordered that that man over there, Bruk will live with your clan from now on."

"Noooooooo" shouted Brukeval, "I will not go with that scum."

"You will go" a voice said, and a man appeared behind Brukeval, he didn't have a right arm, and there was intensive scarring on the left side of his face, he only had one eye.

"Mog ur one eye" one of the clan men motioned.

Ayla felt she was in a dream; she seemingly floated over to the clan man and sat down at his feet. She felt his light tap on her shoulder and looked up at the man of her hearth.

"Creb" she signed, feeling joy building upon joy within her.

"Hello my child" he signed back with his left arm, "this spirit is please to see the daughter of his hearth one more time."

Tears crept into her eyes as she stared at him, but gradually reality returned and she heard the sound of Brukeval arguing with his captors.

"I am not going" he screamed, "I am not a flathead, why should I leave with you?"

Creb stood in front of him, "you are a bad mannered man" he stated in words, "and you have risked the safety of my daughter too many times, you are condemned to live with the people you consider to be animals, for they are your people, you are clan."

"Noooooooo" screeched Brukeval as he was dragged of by the clan men, "I am not one of them."

Creb looked at Ayla and as he shimmered into nothing, he said "goodbye Ayla, I am proud of you."

--

All the Zelendonii were in the crowd now, news had soon got around about the scuffle before their tent that had led to the death and miraculous rebirth of Ayla. Many had watched at Brukeval had been dragged away by the clan.

"Why did we never realise that he was one of them?" many muttered.

In the midst of the crowd, stood Tremeda. She had seen where ignorance and stupidity had led these people and even more than she had before she recognised herself in them. She didn't hate the clan, and she had readily accepted Brukeval into her hearth in the past, but after seeing what had transpired before her she knew that she had to make peace with her family.

Lanoga was also in the group, newly mated the vibrancy of new love had been marred with the happenings of that day, and she recognised the folly of resentment. "Lanidar" she said.

Lanidar heard his name softly spoken by the lips of his beloved, causing him to look from the scene in front of him to her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Will you help me find my mother" she asked.

Hand in hand they searched for Tremeda, not knowing at that very moment that she was weaving through the throngs of people, looking for them.

In a small area, left vacant as people pushed forwards to see what was happening at the front, they met face to face.

"Lanoga, I am sorry for all I have put you through these many years" Tremeda started.

Lanoga stared, not quite ready to forgive the woman yet.

"I was a bad mother" Tremeda continued, "and I let my desire to drink barma get in the way of you and your siblings living normal lives."

"And?" Lanoga asked, waiting for the punch line.

"And I promise if you let me back into your lives, that I will be a better mother, I will be the mother you knew as a child."

Lanoga's eyes misted as she remembered the woman that she had always ran to when she hurt herself, before he came along. "I love you mother, and I always have, but how do I know that you will not start drinking again and then treat us like you have in the past?"

"Because life is too short to waste it, you are my children, from my body and after watching what has happened today, I know you are all part of my life, the most important part and with out you, I am nothing."

Lanoga stepped forward and hugged her "we will take it slowly, and if you really do plan to be the mother you were when I was little then I welcome you back into my life."

--

When news of the incident had got to Jondalar he had been in the ninth cave's tent discussing Folara's upcoming mating with the young Sharamudoi man, Darvalo. They had fallen head over heals in love and Folara had been picking Jondalar's brain for all the information he had about her future mate, and the ways of his people. But when he realised the danger Ayla had been in, he hurried out of the tent to find his beloved, he had found her in front of an increasing crowd.

"Ayla, are you alright?" he asked, seething that Marona had hurt her.

"I am fine Jondalar."

"I hope that something is going to be done to that woman" he pointed at Marona, "she should be banished, or even better buried up to her neck and birds peck her eyes out" he added, his voice full of blood thirst.

"Jondalar, it is not for you to decide if she should be punished, or if she even should be hurt" Ayla sighed."

"But she is evil" he argued.

"No she isn't, not really. She has just let her feelings of hurt and betrayal rule her. She is going to mate Danni now, and he will keep her on the straight and narrow."

--

All distractions sidelined, Ayla started to talk and explain what the mother's plan was.

"The mother says it is time we all grew up" she started, "we have been children for too long and now it is time that we took our places in the world. As a child grows up and leaves its mother, so are we to grow up and we will leave the mother behind."

There were gasps of distress from the crowd. Cries of panic ran through them, as many eyes misted with tears.

"Now the mother isn't cruel, she is going to guide our growth, and teach us all the skills we need to stand on our own, plus if we need her, if we are in trouble then she will come close to us and help us."

"But we do need her" a voice cried from the throng of people.

"The mother has other worlds, and other people to raise. She knew when she made us that one day we would strike out on our own, and make this world our own. That is why she made us like her, gave us the ability to choose between right and wrong, to decide our own path.

"What about the flathead?"

"The clan are dying" Ayla said sadly, "it is the mother's will that soon they will become part of us, two people made into one."

"So the mother doesn't love us anymore, she wants us to mate with the clan, and she is going to leave us to ourselves?" a young girl, nearly a woman, cried out.

"She does love us, and she has one more things for us to do first, we the Zelendonii will be a blessing to all the peoples, both those we know and those we don't. For it is our children, the fruit of our bodies who will carry news of the mother's new path to these population. We are the message bearers, we will have to let many of our children go but we are well used to that with all the journeys. But now she wants them to take the skills she has shown us, and those she will show us in the future, to these people. We are her chosen ones, her chosen people."

"But what if we want things to stay the same?" shouted one of the dissenters. "Who are you to tell us anything? You aren't even a Zelendonii. Give us some proof."

Suddenly there was a growl, and a tawny beast ran up behind Ayla, and rested his feet on her shoulders. "Is that proof enough for you" she asked staring in confrontation at any that would dare disagree. "I am the mother's tool, and those who oppose me, will have to face the mother and the spirit of the cave lion wrath."

No one objected, the mother's will would be done.

Soon the end of the summer meeting came, and as everyone kissed their friends and families, they knew that soon everything would change; nothing would ever be the same again.

The end.


End file.
